Cappuccino
by jychan
Summary: A girl who just transferred to Ouran from St. Lobelia's has caught Kyouya's interest for her to join the Host Club, as a hostess, and not a host. And it seems this girl is no ordinary girl as she's the heiress to a group. KyouyaxOC
1. The Stern Ojyou sama

jychan: OK, this one is the real thing, ok, and now, I'm going to make the 'Shadow King's Kiss' longer, and so, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, only Hatori Bisco-sensei!!!

* * *

_**1. The Stern Ojyou-sama**_

"Akiko-sama!"

I rose up as I heard my name being called,

"Akiko-sama, wake up now please!"

I sat on my bed and saw it was Kyouko-san, our maid, who has disturbed me from my sleep. I glared at her,

"Your glare doesn't affect me at all, Akiko-sama, I always encounter your glare since you were young, and aside from which, I've been in this Mansion even before you were born,"

I sighed in frustration and got up, going inside the comfort room, where I was greeted by a cold shower, which really woke me up. I went to my changing room after the shower. I raised an eyebrow, seeing my clothes, which were composed of a necktie, coat, slacks and a long-sleeved polo,

"Kyouko-san, why is this uniform of mine composed of necktie, coat, slacks and a long-sleeved polo?" I questioned,

"It seems they interchanged your uniform, Akiko-sama." I heard Kyouko-san chuckle after hearing my complaint,

Anyways, I wore it since I had no choice at all and went to the dining room,

"Ohayo gozaimasu ojyou-sama," I was greeted with the usual long line of maids and chefs,

"Ohayo gozaimasu." I greeted back and sat down on the table, "Itadakimasu."

"Akiko-sama, your parents and Ojii-sama would like to send their regards and best wishes on your first day of school, and your Otou-sama would really love if you reconsider your decision to stay in the Mansion #2." Jun-san, the butler, said,

I sipped on my cappuccino and replied in monotone, "Tell Otou-sama that I won't change my decision at all. And second, tell Ojii-sama, Okaa-sama and Otou-sama that I wish all the best for their day and I would rather want to see them with a good day, but thanks for their wishes."

"Right away as you wish Ojyou-sama. Sumimasen," he said and I sipped unto my cappuccino again.

* * *

"Namikawa Akiko, you shall be in Class 2-A, right?" asked a man in his 40's,

I glanced on his name plate on his table,

"Hai Suoh-san."

"Great. I have my son on the same class as well, so I wish that you would get along as well."

"Sou ka desu," and I faked a smile before I heard a knock and I saw a bespectacled boy went in,

"Suoh-san,"

"Ah, Ootori-kun, this is Namikawa-kun. Please guide her throughout the day. Although, she would be reporting tomorrow since I want her to more familiarize with the environment in Ouran. Is that OK, Ootori-kun?"

"Of course, Suoh-san." he said, while, faking a smile, "So, shall we, Namikawa-san?"

"That would be most appealing Ootori-san." I replied, countering with a fake smile,

"Until then, Namikawa-kun, Ootori-kun,"

"So long," I replied, bowing down and I left with the bespectacled boy,

"Namikawa-san, you're a girl, right?" he started with a monotonous voice,

"Nice observation Ootori-san."

"No big deal. Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa group, has no siblings, and just transferred from St. Lobelia's." he said,

I turned around with a smirk,

"Nice information you gathered there, Ootori-san. But then, I also have my sources," I replied, bringing out my cellphone,

"Ootori Kyouya, 3rd son of Ootori Yoshio, has 3 siblings, youngest among the 4. Top student of the 4th year. And err, Vice-President of the Ouran High School Host Club. Aside from which, best friend of this Suoh Tamaki." I said, reading out all the information I could gather from my sources. He smirked,

"Nice sources, I suppose. Well then, this is Library #1." he said,

I nodded, "Library #2 over there, and Library #3 as well." He pointed the doors,

I nodded while I took note of which room is which.

"The 1st Music Room over there, the 2nd Music Room over there," he paused, I looked at him, "And the 3rd Music Room." He continued,

I wonder why paused before pointing the 3rd Music Room. It must be something for him to pause. Might as well, go there after I familiarize with this very big campus. Much larger than St. Lobelia's. Wow.

"...the gardens. Namikawa-chan?"

"Eh? I'm sorry. But I didn't catch on what you said a while ago. I was thinking about something. I'm sorry." I apologized,

"I see. Well then, since you're busy with thinking on something, I suppose I can leave you."

Is he teasing me?

"Wait! Don't! Don't leave me just for this day. I'm not really good with directions especially since I don't really know which room is which!" I replied,

"So, the stern heiress is pleading? Rare to see." he chuckled,

"Fine! Then don't help me at all! But it would be your fault if I get lost or such!" I replied as I turned my back and started walking,

Wait a minute. Why isn't he stopping me at all! Argh! That's it! I'm leaving. I looked back and saw that he was gone. Screw him. Probably he left me all alone, and moreover, it's almost lunch time and I don't know which way is which and I'm stuck with this maze. Where am I going to turn now. Which way is which! Where am I going to end up now?

* * *

Kyouya's POV

I wonder where is she now. I thought she was just going to be fine and she'll be finding her way, out of the gardens. I glanced at the garden, looking for her. And I saw a wall made of leaves. Shoot. She can't be in the Maze. Tsk. Better go in and look for her.

* * *

jychan: Where is Akiko-chan? Where is she now? Will Kyouya find her? Or an unexpected stranger finds her? Or a love triangle blooms? What should I write now? hahaha... anyways, R&R...

* * *


	2. Out Of The Maze

jychan: OK, chapter 2 is here now... Well, no one reviewed... T_T Well, anyways, I don't own OURAN! Hatori Bisco-sensei owns it!!

* * *

_**2. Out Of The Maze

* * *

  
**_

Kyouya's POV

Where is that girl?

I've been roaming around this maze for quite sometime, but I can't find her at all.

She might also have gone out of the maze as well. But she said she had no sense of direction.

Just 5 minutes more...

* * *

Akiko's POV

Finally I went out of the maze.

I finally proved that I have a sense of direction.

Where could Ootori-san be? Sheesh. Why do I have to worry about him. After all, he was the reason I was lost inside the maze.

But then, what if he followed me inside the maze?

No way.

There's no way Ootori-san do it. But really, what if he followed me in? After all, Suoh-san entrusted me to him.

So, what should I do now? Go in and get lost? Or just wait here. If I wait here, then it would take me forever. If I go in and look for him, he might know the way, and it would be faster. Well...

* * *

Kyouya's POV

Where is that girl?

Tsk. Where is she? Why couldn't she stay in one place and try to wait for me.

But what if she doesn't know that I could be coming in?

Tsk.

"OOTORI-SAN!"

I heard my name and the familiar voice,

"Ootori-san where are you?"

I smirked.

"Are you here inside the maze? Well you have to since I really went inside again to look for you! And I might not know the way... back..."I heard her shout until the last part where it became silent,

I turned, and saw her.

"There you are." She told me,

I raised an eyebrow,

"I was looking for you. You said that you had no sense of direction."

"Eh? Well, that one is wrong now, since I was able to find my way out!" she said as she smirked,

I chuckled, "Well, it seems I should take note on that."

"Come on. I'm kinda hungry already. We might as well take lunch together." she invited,

I smirked, "If the Namikawa Group heiress says so."

She turned and raised an eyebrow,

Nonetheless, I chuckled.

* * *

Akiko's POV

What was that chuckle for?

I sighed, anyways, I have to invite him for lunch since it was my fault after all why he was still inside the Maze.

"We're out now,"

I looked at him,

"So that's why you had courage how to look for me inside the Maze."

"Hai. I memorized the way out already." he said, smirking,

I rolled my eyes, I even had to invite him for lunch. Wow.

I heard the bell ring,

"Come on. Tables won't last in the canteen,"

"Eh?" I looked at him, he smirked, "Ah hai."

I retorted back, rolling my eyes.

I followed him towards this so-called-canteen. Heck! It was more bigger and imeldific than the one in St. Lobelia!

A, B or C...

What would I choose?

"I'll have B and coffee"

I heard him say,

"Mine, as well, but I'll have iced tea." I said,

"Interesting, the Namikawa Akiko following me."

"Shut Up. Don't flatter yourself. The reason why I invited you was because it was my reason why you were still inside the Maze." I replied, to be answered by a smirk!

Screw that smirk of his.

I took my food on a tray and sat down on an empty table, as he sat in front of me,

"Itadakimasu." we both said and proceeded on eating,

I was stirring my iced tea with my straw and looked at him,

He raised an eyebrow, while he was eating very composed,

Ootori-san is so composed. It bothers me a lot.

"Oh? I didn't know so." he said, as he chuckled lightly,

"Eh? What do you mean?" I asked,

"You said that I was too composed and it bothers you a lot,"

I blurted it out?

Shoot,

"Ah, I'm sorry. I didn't know I blurted it out." I apologized,

"No harm done." he replied as he set aside his plate,

I set aside my plate, as well.

We stood up and was starting to leave the canteen,

"Okaa-san?"

I turned to see a blonde, running towards us.

"Tamaki?" I heard him call,

"Okaa-san! I was worried of you! You disappeared after Otou-san called for you!"

Otou-san? Let me guess, this is Suoh-san's son,

"Ah, Tamaki, this is Namikawa Akiko by the way," he introduced me,

"Dozo yoroshiku." I said,

"Hello, Namikawa-kun." he said as he smiled,

"Hello Suoh-kun."

"Tamaki would be fine though."

"Ah hai, Tamaki-kun."

"Neh, Okaa-san, let's have lunch together."

Okaa-san? Why is he calling Ootori-san Okaa-san?

"I already had it with Namikawa-san." he replied, pushing back his glasses,

"Ah, sou ka desu. Ja neh Okaa-san."

"Ja Tamaki."

"Ja neh, Namikawa-kun."

"Ja, Tamaki-kun."

* * *

Kyouya's POV

Let me guess, Tamaki doesn't know that Namikawa Akiko is a girl.

Interesting.

"Neh, Ootori-san, why does he call you Okaa-san?"

I looked at her,

Her question caught me off-guard,

"Ah, in the club, since I'm the Vice President."

"I see."

"So, that was the canteen, and this is the Faculty Room."

"Ah."

I looked at her, as she was nodding as well.

I smiled at her, as she was taking note of everything I was saying.

I might have another person I'll be taking note of.

I might as well find a way for her to be part of the Host Club.

That would be interesting, the Namikawa heir, part of the Host Club.

I smirked as I saw her, raising an eyebrow,

"Just thinking of something,"

"None taken, though."

* * *

jychan: So, how was it? R&R!!!!


	3. The Host Club

jychan: OK, chapter 3 is here now... Well, someone reviewed!!! Let heaven rejoice and earth be glad!!! ^_^ Well, anyways, I don't own OURAN! Hatori Bisco-sensei owns it!!

* * *

_**3. The Host Club  


* * *

  
**_

Akiko's POV

I followed Ootori-san while he was pointing out each room and place that Ouran has. This campus is much bigger than St. Lobelia's, I might say. Well, literally, it is. Since it's co-ed, while St. Lobelia's isn't. I sighed and followed my 'tour guide' around as I took note of what he was saying.

"So, Namikawa-chan, have you taken note on everything that I said earlier?" he asked as he looked at me,

"Ah, hai. Apparently." I replied, refusing to have eye contact,

"Namikawa-chan, you have a speck on your cheeks." he said, as he looked at me, well, I saw his face though not his eyes of course,

"Eh? I have one?" I asked as I tried to wipe my face, it is utterly embarrassing... He chuckled.

Wait he did not just smirk underneath the chuckle. This guy has really revealed who he really is.

I smirked and suddenly his hand was on my cheek,

I blushed to deep red while he chuckled,

"Anyways, I took it off for you." he said,

.really a demon.

I like this guy.

I smirked and said, "Thank you Ootori-san."

"No worries,"

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Their campus tour ended a little while later after a bit of chuckles, and smiles or smirks, should I imply. Nevertheless, the Shadow King left our heroine as he had to attend to his activities. And here we are with our heroine, who is currently thinking of a plan,

"I'm really bothered with Ootori-san's pause when we went to the 3rd Music Room. There should be something with this 3rd Music Room and it never fails to bother me. Well, nothing's wrong, is there. So, I might as well go." she said as she looked at a picture on her cellphone,

She tried to remember how to arrive to the room and as soon as she went up the stairs, she ran elegantly towards her destination,

She sighed and paused before going inside her room, and she opened the door, only to be greeted by flower petals, in which she raised her arm so that she can see what is inside the said room,

"Irashaimase!"

She let her arm down only to be greeted by 7 boys, with different demeanors.

"Eh? A boy?" 2 redheads, in devil attires, inquired,

She suddenly thought, 'I should make a run for this'

"Namikawa-san! It's a surprise to see you here!" said Tamaki, who was in a jack-o-lantern costume,while he went near our heroine,

"Suoh-san." she recognized,

"Well, although it might be rare, but why are you here?" asked Tamaki,

"Anou, I was just anou, curious. That's it. Curious. Well, I seem to have heard the quote, 'Curiosity killed the cat', so I have to go now!" she said as she hurriedly tried to leave,

"Ah, Namikawa-chan. Such a surprise to see you here." said a bespectacled 'vampire' going near her,

She turned and saw a rather Ootori Kyouya, "Ootori-san. I would rather have that anou, remark," she replied,

"Neh Kyouya-senpai, you know her?" asked the twins,

"Apparently, yes. I was the one who showed Namikawa-san around the campus." said Kyouya,

"Namikawa Akiko, 2-A, dozo yoroshiku." she said before flashing a smile,in which, some female customers fainted,

"YOU! YOU could be a host!" said Tamaki as Kyouya smirked and her eyes widen for a bit,

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Get Namikawa-kun a costume! Kyouya, contact the hairstylist! Mori, tend the fainted customers! Haruhi, stay with me!" said Tamaki while Hunny went near him and inquired, "Tama-chan! Tama-chan! What am I going to do?"

"Hunny-senpai... err... you,... go! eat the cakes!" Tamaki replied as Hunny was depressingly sitting beside the table with Usa-chan, "You know, Usa-chan, I feel like being left out, you know..."

* * *

OVER THE TWINS AND AKIKO...

"Namikawa-senpai, we are going to..." "...choose a costume for you!"

"Eh? Um, you, two, are?" she asked,

"Hitachiin..." they both said, "Hikaru," "...and Kaoru."

"Ah... sou ka." she replied, taking note on them with her mind,

"So, we'll let you wear... shoot!" they said,

"Shoot?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow,

"Anou, senpai... It seems all our costumes for male use are worn by the other hosts. Nonetheless, there are only female costumes left." they said,

Akiko raised her eyebrow when she glanced left and saw her reflection. She really looked like a boy. No wonder.

"So, I'll go for it." she replied,

"Eh? Seriously, senpai?" they asked,

"Hai. It's unexpected. It's none taken." she said, waving her hand,

And so the devil twins took a girl costume: lady dracula's costume was it.

She took the costume while the twins were pushed outside by her,

The twins looked at each other and it seems that 3 bulbs were turned on,

Kyouya, seeing that the twins were out of the changing room, contacted the hairstylist, in which arrived a little later,

"Neh! Look! You want to play with Usa-chan?" asked Hunny as he went near Akiko,

"Kawaii..." she said while Hunny's eyes largen, 4 bulbs turned on.

The heroine left Hunny as Kyouya called her,

"Neh, Takashi, she's a girl neh?"said Hunny, while another bulb lit up

* * *

AFTER ALL THE PREPARATIONS...

Akiko, hesitatingly, went out of the 'room' and was greeted by widened eyes,

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan! Kawaii!" said Hunny, as he circled Akiko,

"Aki-chan? What the,,,"

"It seems, Hunny-senpai, has taken a liking over you Namikawa-chan." said Kyouya as he went near her,

"Senpai?" she asked,

"Ah, Namikawa-senpai, since you're new here, I'll tell you all their names," said Haruhi as she went near Akiko, "That is, Mori-senpai, Morinozuka Takashi and that was Hunny-senpai. Haninozuka Mitsukuni, they are in 3rd year already. The 2nd years, I suppose you know them, Tamaki-senpai and Kyouya-senpai. Then, we are the shinyuusai. I am Fujioka Haruhi, and those twins, Hitachiin Kaoru and Hitachiin Hikaru." she introduced everyone,

"I see... Well, I've taken note on all of them." said Akiko as she clasped her lower chin with her right hand,

Only to see Tamaki's and Haruhi's eyes widen in surprise,

"Namikawa-san/Namikawa-senpai, you're a girl?" they both said,

Akiko nodded,

"EH?" the two were shocked,

"Don't tell me, Fujioka-san and Suoh-san didn't know. I even suspected that earlier everyone except for Ootori-san, of course, thought I was a boy." she said as she laughed,

All of them, except for Kyouya, nodded.

She really laughed to her guts.

"Too bad. I am a girl after all. I can't be a host." said Akiko as she leaned on some couch, smirking as well,

"Well, I don't think it would hurt if we have a hostess. After all, Haruhi is a girl." said Tamaki as he sat down,

"Eh? Fujioka-san is a girl?" she asked,

"Tono no baka! Now Namikawa-senpai knows!" said the twins,

"Eeeeppp."

"Ma ikka... The more Namikawa-chan will have to be in the Host Club, since she knows Haruhi's secret." said Kyouya, who was grinning,

"I see... Well, I see no problem to it. I will be a hostess. No problem. This would also make me lots of connections anyways." said Akiko as she straightened her composture,

"Connections? She somehow, seems to be like Kyouya-senpai!" said the twins,

"Well, I'd like to say this, once and for all, I'll be the hostess, but that is when I am able to finish and get all the connections and other things I have to do with the Host Club, I'll be leaving, while the secret shall be remained a secret, since I see no benefit in giving it out, after all." she said as Kyouya smirked and thought, 'This girl is a copy of me'

"Well, Namikawa-chan, call us all by our first names. Is it OK?" asked Tamaki

"Eh? Ah sure. Likewise." she said, giving an obvious fake smile, only be oblivious to some of them,

While one thing went in the twin's mind,

'A Shadow Queen has arrived.'

* * *

jychan: So, how was it? R&R!!!! Happy new year by the way!!!


	4. The Wound

jychan: OK, chapter 4 is here now... Well, 2 more reviewed!!! Let heaven rejoice and earth be glad!!! ^_^ Well, anyways, I don't own OURAN! Hatori Bisco-sensei owns it!!

* * *

_**4. The Wound  


* * *

  
**_

Akiko's POV

"And, you know what, Akiko-chan! the..." he paused as he swallowed on the chocolate cake, "... bull was going near me but I was able to push him far from me!" he added as he grinned with chocolate cake bits on his teeth.

I, Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa group, is hosting to a plump guy.

It seems that after news spread out that I became a hostess and the first hostess of the Ouran High School Host Club, many guys recently visited the room. And now it has been 2 weeks since.

"Ohoho! I see. That was really good of you!" I flattered as I covered my face with a fan, seeing as I couldn't keep the facade of an amused person, wherein my face is showing a disgusted expression.

"Yes! I am great after all! Hahaha. Well then, I find it good of you to be amused of my experiences Akiko-chan!" he said, "Because, others said that they find it annoying and disgusting."

I was faking a chuckle and it seems these 'others;' seem to be frank and intelligent enough. After all, it is really annoying. But disgusting, not really, except the way that he smiled and was eating while talking. Manners please.

"I find it amusing!" I said, while faking a smile. Well, amusing. Amusingly annoying. I took a look at Tamaki's direction and gave him an exaggerated look, he smiled at me, but looked away.

Why that Tamaki! And yes, ladies and gentlemen, I can call everyone with their names.

I looked at the others. They were busy hosting.

"Neh! Neh! Akiko-chan! Do you want to be my girlfriend?" he asked me,

NO. I do not want to be your girlfriend, you fat plump!

I would've told him that if I wasn't a host, I looked at the other hosts. Giving them a 'save me' look.

"Answer me, Akiko-chan! After all, I've been your customer for days! I've been paying much! Answer me!" he said,

I swallowed and said, "Neh, Yuu-kun." Yuuuuck. "Gomen nassai. But then," I swallowed once again, " we've only met for a few days. And I don't want to really rush things so much." I added, hopefully, that would end it all. I took my teacup and drank.

"PLEASE AKIKO-CHAN! I PROMISE TO BE THE BEST BOYFRIEND!" he said with an exaggerating expression, while he held my wrist, resulting to the now-broken teacup,

The other hosts looked at this way. This is not good. Well, earlier it should've been, but now, nope, it isn't.

"PLEASE AKIKO-CHAN!" he begged as his eyes became watery. I swear, I even saw some nasal discharge attempting to go out his nose.

"Yuu-kun. Please." I said as I stood up from my position.

"Anyway, you don't have a boyfriend at all, Akiko-chan. Or do you?" he asked as he cried, while blood continued to go out of my wound,

"Akiko-chan." someone called, and I turned to see our bespectacled vice president going near me,

"Is it Kyouya-san?" Yuu asked,

"Eh? No! Please don't misunderstand it Yuu-kun." I said, after all, I don't want to be rumored to be in a relationship with Kyouya!

"Wakarimashta! We-well, go-gomen na-nassai, A-Akiko-chan!" he said as he left with tears falling on his face.

"Yuu-kun!" I called, after all, this incident would cause a big racket, in which would include me, so I don't like it. I tried following, but a hand grabbed my arm,

"Akiko-chan, let's dress up your wound for a while." Kyouya said as he looked at my wound,

I sighed and followed him.

* * *

NORMAL POV

After Kyouya dressed up Akiko's wound, he proceeded on putting a band aid on it.

"Ah. Kyouya. Thanks." she thanked him as he stood up, since he was kneeling earlier to dress the wound up,

"No problem. After all, it was just a small wound." he said, in which, silence reigned with the both of them,

"Thanks also for earlier. Who knows what have might happened if you didn't step in earlier. My wound should've been still bleeding." she replied as she looked away,

He nodded and said, "It was nothing. I would also like to tell you that the replacement of the teacup and the dry cleaning for the carpet, would be taken from your profits that is." while Akiko's eyes widen in disbelief, but she just sighed in frustration, "But still, thanks." she replied before Kyouya left the room, in which he silently said, "It would be trouble if our only hostess would have a boyfriend already." in which, made Akiko chuckled at his reason.

* * *

AFTER THE HOSTING HOURS...

"AKIKO-CHAN! My new daughter! I was worried of you!" said Tamaki as he hugged his 'daughter' while his 'daughter' smacked him on his face,

"ITAII!"

"Urusai! You didn't even step in when I was in trouble! What kind of a classmate were you!" counterbacked Akiko as she pouted,

"Neh, Akiko-senpai what are..." "... you going to do with Yuu-senpai?" asked the twins with a raised eyebrow,

"Honestly, I don't know." she sighed in frustration, "Especially, since it seems he misunderstood when Kyouya stepped in earlier. But I'm thankful to Kyouya, though." she added with another sigh,

"Eh? So, it seems it's you and Kyouya-senpai?" asked the twins with a sneer,

"No, it's not! Urusai. I don't like it you know! And what's with the sneer!" she protested as she caressed her forehand,

"Ieee..." they both replied, while Akiko rolled her eyes and muttered, "Whatever..."

She stood up and looked at her reflection on the mirror,

"Senpai, is your finger OK already? I'm sorry if I wasn't able to help you earlier. " said Haruhi as she went near Akiko,

"It's OK, Haruhi. Since you're the one farthest away from me. Unlike some obnoxious blonde over there, who was very near me but didn't help me at all!" said Akiko, while Tamaki was shot with arrows which was written with 'obnoxious blonde',

"I'm really sorry my daughter!" said Tamaki with his tears like waterfalls,

"Che." remarked Akiko as she left Tamaki and Haruhi and got her sling bag,

"Ja. Mata ashita." she said as she left,

"JA!" the others replied as she went down,

"Akiko." someone called her,

"Ah, Kyouya." she recognized,

"It seems that the band aid fell." said Kyouya as he took Akiko's hand, in which her wound was bleeding again,

"Oooohpps." she said, "That was rather rude." she added,

"None taken. Well, let's find a seat first." he said as he looked for a bench, in which he saw one nearby the gate, wherein they walked together near the bench and Akiko sat down on it, while Kyouya took off his coat and placed his bag on the bench and took out something, a small medical kit.

"Always ready aren't we, Kyouya?"

"It wouldn't hurt."

"It is also a shame if you won't bring one. After all, being the son of the owner of a hospital.

He smirked and placed a cotton on it to stop the blood from flowing, and then he applied some ointment and then placed another band aid on it.

"Finished." he said as he placed the kit back on his bag,

"Thanks Kyouya." she thanked him,

"No problem." he replied with a smirk, and soon a blue mercedes arrived,

"It seems my service arrived. I shall see you tomorrow then, Kyouya." she said as she stood up,

"Yes. Good bye, Akiko."

"Bye, Kyouya."

* * *

FINISHED!!! R&R!

I'd like to thank Ducky-san aka exploding ducks and lady kugatsu for the reviews!!!


	5. The Manageress

jychan: Well it took long enough before I could make another chapter, so. Here's the 5th one... And me, no own Ouran, Bisco-sensei does!!!!

* * *

_**5. The Manageress...**_

_**

* * *

**_

I sighed. Classes ended once again and Tamaki, as usual, stands up and say,

"Faster daughter! Faster! We still have the Host Club to open!"

The same sentence as usual. The same routine as usual. After which, I roll my eyes as I pack my bag and poof! I go with an over-excited Tamaki to the Music Room.

"Kyouya! Daughter, this time, let's wait for Okaa-san!" he said, while pheromones were appearing again and the rest of the girls were sqealing,

Wait. That was out of the turn! I seem to miscalculate it! I thought we were already going to go to the Music Room. It's unbelievable, I tell you! It is unbelievable!

"A miscalculation, is it Akiko?" Kyouya asked me, smiling or rather, smirking,

I narrowed my eyes and replied, "How did you..."

"Well, you seemed to have widen your eyes on what Tamaki told you to wait for me. Since it didn't went to what you, two, usually did." he said as he took his bag,

I rolled my eyes on the obviousness while he chuckled and I went near the two higher-ups of the Host Club,

"Kyouya-senpai, can we reserve Akiko-senpai for later?" A group of girls went near us and one asked him,

"Sure. I see no problem Izumi-san." Kyouya replied, with his rather host smile, where other girls squeal and only I and Haruhi aren't affected.

"Arigato!" they chorused before they bowed and left,

You must be wondering why girls were asking Kyouya for me to host them. And no, they aren't lesbians. You see, after the Yuu-san incident, I was told by my self-proclaimed-father, Tamaki, in other words, proclaimed that I was not to host anymore. And off, all my connections were off. I have nothing to do.

But then, after that 'meeting', girls were going near me and 'comforting' me with the incident. As well as telling me of their experiences with those things. I, of course, maintaining a good image, told them, 'Don't worry, I'm fine with it. As long as there are people who keep on comforting me, I will not be shattered.', in which made people, go near me more and more, while some were consulting me with their own problems.

Kyouya, seeing it as an opportunity for me to be able to make yen again, told me to make the image more wonderful. And much more wonderful. On my opinion, he wants me to become a 'kind, patient, friendly, cheerful, approachable, complimenting, loving and kind Onee-san or senpai'. Anyways, as long as I am able to make connections, I would do so. And here I am, maintaining that image, a perfect Onee-san, whom any girl can consult or talk to with their problems. Wow.

But the truth is, it's the reverse of me. I'm an only child, I'm an opportunist.

I rolled my eyes with those thoughts and realized we have arrived to the 3rd music room.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

They went in only to be greeted by a jumping Hunny, who went near the three,

"Aki-chan! Tama-chan! Kyou-chan!" he greeted us,

"Ah, Hunny-senpai." the three greeted in unison,

"Where's Mori-senpai?" Akiko asked while Hunny pointed him,

"There's no kendo practice today, Mori-senpai?" Kyouya asked,

"Iee." Mori replied, not changing an emotion,

"Hello!" the twins greeted as they went in the room with Haruhi running by the back,

"My daughter! You have arrived!" Tamaki said as he hugged Haruhi,

"Get off me senpai!" Haruhi complained, trying so hard to be released from Tamaki,

"Ohohohoho!" a loud sound came as the floor was shaking,

"Eh? What's happening?" Akiko asked the person nearest to me,

"It seems she heard about you." Kyouya replied as Akiko jumped in surprise.

"Who's 'she'?" Akiko asked as she looked at his eyes,

"Ohohohohoho! It seems there's a new host and it's a girl, this time! I never expected this! Ohohohoho!" a brunette girl said,

'What the...' was all Akiko could ever think,

"So, you're Namikawa Akiko, eh?" the girl said,

"Hai." Akiko replied, without losing her image of a kind, patient, friendly, cheerful, approachable, complimenting, loving and kind Onee-san or senpai.

"You're really a kind, patient, friendly, cheerful, approachable, complimenting, loving and kind Onee-san or senpai!!! Is that your image?" The girl asked,

"Hai. Would you please introduce yourself, ojyou-chan?" Akiko asked with a smile,

"Watashi wa Houshakuji Renge. The manageress of the host club." Renge replied, with a nod,

"Make that self-proclaimed..." the twins whispered over Akiko, who smirked,

"Sou ka desu. Dozo yoroshiku Houshakuji-chan." Akiko replied, with her gentle-but-fake smile,

"Eh! You're really kawaii! You're the perfect image for a perfect sister!" Renge complimented with her eyes widening,

"Not really, though." Akiko replied, while the others were sweatdropping, 'Really huh,'

"Well then, I want to see you host everyone! Come on, everyone, in their places!" Renge said as she stayed in a couch,

* * *

"Mou, Akiko-senpai." the girl from earlier, asked,

"Doushite ka, Izumi-chan? Are you bothered by something? Come on, just tell it to senpai, ok? I don't want you to be troubled." she replied as Renge shouted, "Iaaaa! The Perfect Onee-san image!"

"Eh? Doushite ka, Houshakuji-chan?" Akiko asked, 'Damn this girl, she's annoying,'

"Ieee! It's just that, you're really a perfect Onee-san! Just like what in a manga I read!" she squealed,

"Ladies, would you want some cake?" Kyouya asked as he went near the girls,

"Hai! Please do, Kyouya-senpai!" the girls who Akiko was hosting to, replied,

"How about you Akiko?" he asked, with a smile, rather a smirk, which only Akiko could see, 'Damn this guy. Irritating me to the core...'

"Oh no. I'm fine with tea, Kyouya. How about you? Shouldn't you rest for a minute and take some break? You'll be sick if you won't." Akiko replied, 'Actually, it's fine for him to be sick. That way he can't irritate me anymore.'

"Oh I am fine, Akiko. I am rather pleased with it. Don't worry, I won't slack off and I won't be sick, with just this work." he replied, with a fake smile,

"Oh. Ok. If that's what you say, but if ever you need a break, please do." Akiko replied as girls were squealing, 'Urusai yo!'

And with that Kyouya nodded and left.

"Neh Akiko-senpai, what's the real score with you and Kyouya-senpai?" A girl asked, 'Eh? What the...'

"Anou, none really. We're just friends." Akiko replied, 'More like acquaintances...'

"You see girls, like what she said, they're only friends. ONLY friends." Renge said as her hair rose like Medusa's.

"Ha-hai Houshakuji-senpai!" the girls chorused, 'You mean, this girl has taken a liking with Kyouya,'

"Neh, so, about your problem, it is Izumi-chan?" Akiko asked, trying to change the atmosphere,

"Oh. Yes. You see, senpai, it's with..." Akiko rolled her eyes on her mind since she thought it was annoying.

* * *

"OK, now that hosting hours has ended, I grade Namikawa-chan an A+!" Renge said as she smiled, 'Goodness gracious.'

"So, I guess my hosting is OK, is it Houshakuji-chan?" Akiko asked,

"VERY MUCH! Comforting that girl with her issues!" Renge replied and she said, "Bye! Ohohohoho!" and she left with that.

"Finally." Akiko said as she sat down on the floor,

"We have couches, you know." Kyouya said,

"Whatever, Kyouya. And earlier, why were you going near our table? Did you know, because of that fake conversation of ours, I was rumored with you! Ugh!" Akiko said as she fumed in anger,

"Really, huh? And so, you liked it?" Kyouya teased the girl, fuming in anger,

"I DID NOT! HOW DARE YOU!" Akiko said as she took her bag, "MATA ASHITA!" she said and left.

"Neh, Really, Kyouya-senpai, are you sure there's nothing going on between you and Akiko-senpai?" the twins asked, while Tamaki was glomping once again on Haruhi, rejoicing since Renge left already,

"Nothing less than friends, that is." he said as he closed his notebook,

"Eh? Nothing less, then?"

"Might I remind you that I could increase your quota anytime."

"Never mind!"

Kyouya smirked as he placed his notebook on his bag and left as well.

* * *

jychan: It took me hours you know!!!!!


	6. The Peaceful And Soothing Silence

jychan: Well it took long enough before I could make another chapter, so. Here's the th one... And me, no own Ouran, Bisco-sensei does!!!!

* * *

**_6. The Peaceful And Soothing Silence  
_**

* * *

It has been weeks since I have entered Ouran, and as usual, I, Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa group, is hosting another group of girls, as usual, with their problems.

You see, these days my 'Perfect Senpai/Onee-san' image is getting much and much in demand than usual. Well, I find the job very, very good. Aside from gaining much profit, I am able to make connections, and I don't have to deal with phlegm-dripping boys.

Well, this in-demand is because of, aside from being able to help those earlier girls who went near me first, Izumi-san and her friends, it seems the self-proclaimed Manageress of the Host Club was able to advertise me, as well. And so, girls went near me and tried, especially since I was graded with an A+!

And so, here I am comforting a crying girl, who got cheated by her boyfriend.

"Anou, Ashite-chan, gomen nassai." I told the girl with 'concerned' eyes, "I'm really sorry with what happened between you and your boyfriend. If I ever experience that, I suppose I would also cry like you did. But then," I paused as she looked at me, "Na-Namikawa-chan?" she called,

"Isn't this a good sign that he isn't the one for you. After all, if he really loves you and he's the one for you then he won't cheat on you. I suppose there are lots of good guys better for you. After all, you are really a pretty girl." I said, pausing, of course, I am not insecure of my looks. I know of my looks, after all, why would I be a hostess!

"Isn't that Kami's sign for you that there's another guy who's much more deserving for you." I told her, well, based on what I read on a magazine. I was just making my own words, but the same thought, that is. "Well, if the two of you will be together once again, what's the use. He might cheat on you again and then, it would be unfair if you'll be the one who's trying to catch him. It should be that the both of you would walk together. Not that one would depend on the other. So, that's my comment about it." I told her as she wiped her tears,

"Arigato Namikawa-chan. I really appreciate your thoughts. You'll really the 'Perfect' Onee-san or in my case, Girl, who I can talk with. Hontou ni yokatta." she said as she smiled at me,

"Dou itashimashite. After all, I really don't want people to get hurt, although I'm just saying my opinions and suggestions with you, people." I replied with my host smile,

"Ja neh, Namikawa-chan." she said as she stood up,

"Ja, Ashite-chan. I hope I can talk with you some time again. So that, we won't just focus on those problems of yours, but also on the good ones." I said as I stood up as well and she bowed and left.

Finally. My hosting for this day is over. She was the last one for this day.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

She walked to a corner only seeing the top student of her batch, typing on his laptop, while he was sitting down,

"Ah, Akiko, it seems you're finished already." Kyouya said, as he sipped coffee on his laptop,

"Hai. I'm finished for this day. But it's still too early. I thought I was going to take long for today. After all, those types of problems recently, are becoming more difficult. Thank Kami for those magazines." Akiko replied as she glanced at Tamaki, who was still wooing girls, and then, Haruhi who was talking to girls,

"So, I take it you read girl magazines, then." he replied, smirking,

"Urusai yo. I only read them now since I need them for hosting. If I wasn't hosting, I won't even dare to look at the title of those type of magazines." Akiko replied as she made some cappuccino,

"Really? I was rather hearing that you loved manga's." Kyouya replied as he continuously typed on his laptop,

"Hai. I loved manga's. I subscribe to them." She replied, before taking another sip,

"I take it that it is shoujo since it is also useful?" He asked before she choked on her drink, which made him look at her and raise an eyebrow,

"Daijyoubou desu. Well, not shoujo, but rather shounen type. Their genres are rather interesting. I don't read seinen nor josei too. I subscribe to the Weekly Jump, that is." Akiko replied as she looked at the twins, who were displaying their yaoi-incest,

"Sou ka."

"Hai."

And silence reigned between the two of them. But rather, it was a comforting silence, where there were no arguments. The silence didn't contain angst, sadness, nor nervousness. Just a peaceful, quiet and soothing silence, which was kept up until the Hosting Hours were finished.

"MY DAUGHTERS!" Tamaki said as he went near both Akiko and Haruhi,

"Stay away from me, Tamaki/Tamaki-senpai!" The two of them chorused, but it did not stop Tamaki from hugging Haruhi alone, due to Akiko's glare,

"Okaa-san, Akiko is glaring at me!" Tamaki told Kyouya, "It's because she doesn't want to." Kyouya replied as he was typing on the laptop,

"And then, even if Akiko was the first one to finish, she didn't even thought to come near me!" Tamaki said as his eyes were crying like waterfalls, "It was because she didn't want to bother you. You were hosting and she was not. Well, you had customers." Kyouya replied as Akiko shrugged,

"I'm so glad that my daughter still cares for her father!" Tamaki said until Akiko glared at him, "Stay away from me obnoxious blonde!" She replied which sent Tamaki to a depressed state,

"Speaking of Akiko-senpai being the first one to finish..."Kaoru said, "...Weren't Akiko-senpai and Kyouya-senpai just staying together there at a corner while waiting for everyone else?" Hikaru finished, which brought Akiko to choke while she was sipping on her 2nd cup of cappuccino,

"We were just talking about some few things. Most likely with her hosting problems, in which, I suppose she had a solution for it." Kyouya replied as he glared at the twins,

"After that, I was also talking to him about some common literature to young boys, which is the Jump, which I am amused, although that topic instantly vanished but it was more about the girls who I'm hosting to. With their problems that is constantly, becoming more and more difficult to the point I had to read a girl's magazine, which until now, I never dared to read even the titles!" Akiko replied with much horror in her face,

"Saa, saa but why was it Kyouya-senpai, you were talking to?" the twins asked,

"Simply because everyone was busy. And moreover, the conversation between the both of us only had around 10 or less lines with talking. Moreover, more silence took place while we were waiting for the hosting hours to end." Akiko replied as she also glared and sent more daggers of it to the twins,

"Sou..."

"Well then, I'll have to take my leave now since I have lots of work to do." Akiko grumbled as she took her bag and then went off,

"Hmmmm... It seems that another girl has been captured by the Ouran High School Host Club. Must tell Benibara-sama about her!" A girl in red uniform said and left instantly,

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

jychan: CLIFFHANGER!!!! Well, that's it for today... And, I'll thank those who reviewed!!!

Magic7: thanks! I hope I'll be able to meet all your expectations later on as well... Thanks very much!

GreyLily: Thanks very much!!! Just hope you won't mind those typographical errors since I have no proofreader or whatsoever... But then, THANKS FOR THE COOKIE!!! *munches* it's chocolate chip, right? WOW!!! Thanks very much! *gets milk* Want some milk? I also have cake here!!!

Well, for those who will review here, I'll give you free milk and cake (your choice! just tell me!)!!!!


	7. The Zuka Club

jychan: Well it took long enough before I could make another chapter, so. Here's the th one... And me, no own Ouran, Bisco-sensei does!!!!

* * *

**_7. The Zuka Club  
_**

* * *

_Last Chapter:  
_

_"Hmmmm... It seems that another girl has been captured by the Ouran High School Host Club. Must tell Benibara-sama about her!" A girl in red uniform said and left instantly,_

_End Of Recap

* * *

_

Another day has passed and currently, I'm talking again with Ashite-chan. Yes, the one from yesterday. Well, it's good news and bad news. The good news is that she isn't talking to me her problems but her good experiences. But the bad news is, I have to constantly smile than usual. That is so not my type. I'd rather have a blank expression like Mori-senpai, who was there at a table with Hunny-senpai, eating cake, with girls squealing, 'Kawaii! Kawaii!'

I almost sighed and said, "Sugoyi... I hope I can also be able to experience those stuff." I suppose it was her experience in a beach, was it.

"HAI! But you know, Namikawa-chan, it seems Ootori-kun seems to be rather, interested with you. So, why not go to the cinema together, like I did with my ex." Wait, I thought we were in the beach part. How did we go to a cinema and rather, why is Kyouya included here?

"Ah, no. He's just like that. He's just, anou, kind."

Kami, I am desperately lying towards the girl. So, please forgive me.

"No need to be shy. The two of you seems to have a rather interesting relationship. It's like a mutual understanding." She replied to my horror,

Kami, why did they ever think of that. Kami, what did I do. I don't deserve to be punished at all.

"Anou, no! I'm rather close with him since we have some similar interests," More like, connections and more profits, "And then, we, Kyouya, Tamaki and I, are in one section. 2-A, right?" I replied to her as I smiled,

Great. Now, I am desperate to not to be rumored with Kyouya. Kami, doushite ka!

"Well, if that's what you say so. But then, the two of you would make a cute pair!" she replied with much of my horror,

Kami.... WHY... You know, if I was drinking cappuccino, right now, I would totally choke on it.

"Hehehe. Not really. After all, it seems Houshakuji-chan seems to be rather infatuated with Kyouya." I replied.

I don't care if the two end up with each other, as long as I don't get to be rumored with that Shadow King.

"Oh? I see. Well then, how about you, Namikawa-chan? Don't you have any boyfriends yet?" She asked me,

"Ieee. I wanted to have a relationship when I know I'm matured enough to." I replied with the truth. Truthfully, I think I'm still immature and childish.

"Really? But then, you're rather good in answering our problems. And I don't think you're not yet matured. You seem so mature and fine. Like you're not a girl, but a maiden." She replied with disbelief,

"Really? How I wish so. But, I want to have more experiences with things." I replied and then someone's phone rang,

"Hmmm. It seems I have to go home now. Ja neh, Namikawa-chan." she said,

"Ja," I replied.

Finally. Another day has ended again. With the same person, again. But I like our talks since it ends up rather early.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Akiko stood up and then she realized that the others were also going to end up, as well, as other girls were leaving.

"It seems we're rather early today." Akiko remarked as she looked at the other host, bading good-bye to the girls they were hosting to, and as soon as the girls left,

"It seems the Zuka Club is going to come here," Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses,

"Zuka Club?" Akiko asked, while question marks surrounded her head, "NO WAY. THAT ZUKA CLUB?" She suddenly said,

"Tamaki, Kyouya, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru. Hide me please. I don't want to go near them anymore!" She fretted as her eyes widen,

"What do you mean, my daughter?" Tamaki asked,

"You see, Akiko came from St. Lobelia's." Kyouya said as his glasses shone,

"It seems you did it again." A girl with a boyish haircut went in,

"Benibara-sama is right. And it seems it's a girl from our school!" A brunette girl said as well,

"YES! YES! YES! She doesn't deserve to be here!" The shortest of the three said,

"Shimatta yo. Why are the three of you here!" Akiko said as she pointed at the three members of Zuka Club,

"Awh, Akiko-chan, we came here to rescue you. Aren't you happy?" Benio said as she went near and tried to go near Akiko,

"NO! I AM NOT HAPPY! The Zuka Club is one of the reasons I transferred to Ouran!" She said as the three girls stood in shock,

"BUT THE Zuka Club is more better than the Host Club!" Benio said,

"Benibara-sama is right!" the two girls chorused,

"Urusai yo! I'd rather be in the Host Club! And aside from that, I like the Host Club than you, people!" She said as the three girls became stones in shock,

"YOU hear my daughter? She said she likes the Host Club." Tamaki said as the three girls melted while Benio countered, "Don't worry, Akiko-chan! I'll rescue you from these tyrrants who brainwashed you!" And with that the three girls left the Room.

"So, Akiko already likes the Host Club?" Tamaki said as he was grinning,

"Compared to the Zuka Club, I'd rather choose the Host Club." Akiko replied, 'I won't ever mention that.'

"EH?"

Kyouya smirked as he shook his head,

"You better be careful now Akiko, with where you are going. Anytime the Zuka Club might kidnap you." He said as he looked at Akiko,

"Eh? Oh. I'll take it from you. But how do you know that they might kidnap me?" Akiko asked,

"Take it from my experience." Haruhi said,

"Neh! Neh! Don't worry Aki-chan! I'll protect you Aki-chan!" Hunny said as he went near his underclassman,

"Hai Hunny-senpai. I'll expect it from you then!" Akiko replied with a smile as pheremones surrounded them,

"Will I expect it from you, as well, Mori-senpai?" Akiko asked as she slanted her head to her tall upperclassman,

"Hn." He replied, nodding,

"Arigato gozaimasu!" Akiko thanked her two upperclassmen,

"Well then, it's becoming late now. I shall go now." Akiko said as she took her bag,

"Matte. I'll bring you home." Kyouya said,

"Eh? I'm fine."

"Take it as the first step. The Zuka Club might strike any time." he insisted as he took his bag,

"Well then, OK. I'll just tell the driver. Ja, minna-san. Mata ashita!" Akiko said as she waved goodbye and the both of them left.

"Kyou-chan seems rather protective with Aki-chan, neh, Kao-chan, Hika-chan?" Hunny said as he looked at the two retreating figures,

"Hmmm... You're right, Hunny-senpai." The twins chorused as they saw snickered...

* * *

jychan: Well, I made another chapter!!!!!

GreyLily: You bet! They do together well!!!! I have strawberry, Black Forest, Ube, Mango, Mocha and etc... Eat your choice!!!!

Well, for those who will review here, I'll give you free milk and cake (your choice! just tell me!)!!!!


	8. The Dad's Favor

jychan: I know that whatever I do, I will never own Ouran... And thanks for all the reviews... And here goes nothing, the 8th Chapter!!!

* * *

**_8. The Dad's Favor  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Currently, I am sitting and waiting for the car to arrive its destination.

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is sitting and waiting for the car to arrive to its destination.

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is sitting and waiting for Ootori Kyouya's car to arrive to its destination.

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is sitting and waiting for Ootori Kyouya's car to arrive to my mansion.

This ride is more than enough torture I should recieve. I should've just left willingly with the Zuka Club, eep. I change my mind. I'd rather stick up with this Shadow King than spend 5 seconds with the Zuka Club. Them and their 'Benibara-sama'.... IEEEW...

"Any problem, Akiko?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "Are you uncomfortable?" he added,

"Ieee. I was just pondering on some thoughts, which made me space out for a moment." Akiko replied as she shifted her gaze from the window to her companion,

"Oh. I see. Care to enlighten me with these thoughts of yours?" he asked, pushing his glasses,

"Anou, they're too personal, at the least." Akiko said,

"I suppose. Let me guess, you'd rather have me going with you to your mansion, than to spend a few seconds with the Zuka Club, is it." he replied as his glasses shone,

How did he...

"Don't worry, I don't read minds. It's just that, it's easy to read you. Especially after what happened a few minutes or hours, should I say, ago." Kyouya said as he glanced at his wrist watch,

I nodded and sighed.

How does he do that. I want him to teach me. That is so great. If you do so, you can easily manipulate other people! Thus, more opportunities!!!

"Kyouya-sama, we have arrived." the driver said as Kyouya nodded and said to stop the car by the gate,

"So, it seems this is my stop, neh." I said as I glanced at the gate,

"Hai. It seems. Mata ashita, Akiko." He said as he went down while I went down as well. Such a gentleman, isn't he.

"Hai. Mata Ashita Kyouya. Oyasumina-"

"Akiko!!!!!!" I was cut off when I heard a loud shout. A shout from a familiar person.

"Otou-sama. Good evening." I greeted my Otou-sama as soon as I recognized him,

"Akiko-chaaaaaan!~ I missed you so much! Didn't you ever consider your Otou-sama's feelings when you denied my request for you to transfer back to the Main Mansion?" He glomped on me.

Ah. Wait. Let me introduce to you my Otou-sama.

Namikawa Akira. 45 years old. Current head, president, and CEO of the Namikawa Group Of Companies. My father. Graduated Suma Cum Laude with his course, B.S. in Economics.

Personality. My father is definitely a stern, strict and disciplined man with his work. But then, after his work, he evolves into a 'Tamaki-like' manner, which indeeds, irritates me to death.

I looked at Kyouya, who was smirking. How dare he.

"And who is this young man?" Otou-sama asked me, with suspecting eyes, "Is he your boyfriend, young lady? I should've known. I shouldn't have transferred you to..."

"NO! He is not my boyfriend. Just a, anou... hmmm... clubmate." I replied as Otou-sama was circling over Kyouya. Kami, let this suffering end already.

"And who are you, young man?" Otou-sama asked as he went near me,

"It is my honor to meet you, Namikawa-san. Ore wa Ootori Kyouya desu." Kyouya said before bowing to my dad, wow. Impressive.

"Ah. One of the sons of Yoshio. I see. Well then, won't you come in, Ootori-kun?" Otou-sama invited him as he went towards the door,

NO WAY. Why did Otou-sama do so? AHHHH!!! THIS IS TORTURE! Absolute torture!

"If you wish, that is, Namikawa-san." Kyouya replied with his most convincing fake smile, which Otou-sama was decieved. How could he...

"I'll be right back. I'll just get something." Otou-sama told us as he went out of the living room. And now, I'm the only one left with him! How could Otou-sama do that to me. Nonetheless, I looked at him and rolled my eyes as he was smirking.

That's it. I can't take him anymore.

"I'll be up if you wish to call me, that is." I said as I stomped my feet going upstairs while I heard Kyouya chuckling silently

"Urusai yo." I warned him as I continued going to my room. And as soon as I arrived there, I closed and locked the door, and jumped off to my bed, screaming while I muffled my mouth to the pillow.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Kyouya sighed as he looked at his surroundings. The living room's desing was a classic and slick style.

"It seems Akiko left you, didn't she?" A voice said as he turned and saw the head of the Namikawa Group,

"Ah, Namikawa-san. It seems. But she said she would just be upstairs." Kyouya replied,

"Please sit down." Akira said as the both of them sat, while the atmosphere suddenly changed,

"What is it, Namikawa-san?" Kyouya asked, raising an eyebrow,

"Would you do me a favor and take care of Akiko while she is at school? I know, it may be really something, but I would ask you a favor." Akira replied as he rested his chin on his hands, while his arms were supported by the arm support on the chair,

"Hai. Of course."

"It may seem weird. But despite having all the Namikawa Companies, I might say, Akiko is my only treasure. That is. I know I am overprotective for a father, but I can't do anything with it." He paused and he sighed, "After all, since I am asking you a favor, I owe you. In which, I suppose you need lots of sources and support so that you can succeed Yoshio. Am I right, Ootori-kun? Especially since you are the 3rd son, that is." Akira added as Kyouya nodded,

"I will do my best to keep her safe, Namikawa-san. I will assure you that. I will use all my sources to." Kyouya assured him with a sincere nod.

"Do you know that I kept on sneezing upstairs? Were the two of you talking about me? How could you. Saying things behind my back." A voice stormed out as the two males looked at the door, revealing a casual-dressed Akiko,

"Hai. We were talking about the time when you still peed on the bed until Grade 5." Akira answered,

"OTOU-SAMA!!!!" Akiko complained as her eyes widened, while Kyouya was smirking. This was indeed, a good piece of information.

"URUSAI YO! Stop smirking Kyouya! It isn't funny at all!" Akiko complained upon seeing Kyouya's smirk.

"I suppose it's late now, Namikawa-san, Akiko. I'll have to go now." Kyouya said as he glanced at his wrist watch,

"Finally. It's about time." Akiko said, "Akiko, that's bad.", "Che. And earlier, I was planning to go back to the Mansion #1, but since you told Kyouya about that, and even, scolded me, I won't consider that decision anymore.", "AKIKO-CHAN!~"

Kyouya was chuckling on the view. The stern, disciplined, and stict head of the Namikawa Group, being scolded by his own daughter. What a once-in-a-lifetime sight, it is.

"Well then, Kyouya, I suppose. I'll say good-bye now." Akiko said, smiling gleefully,

"Hai. Ja."

"Akiko, bring Ootori-kun to the gates. Go with him up to the gates." Akira told his daughter, with a commanding voice, wherein Akiko cannot defy.

"Hai Otou-sama. Come on now, Kyouya." Akiko said as she went out the door, while Kyouya bowed down before Akira and went out the door.

"So, what was Otou-sama talking about?" Akiko asked as she looked at the sky,

"Well, what he said earlier."

"Don't try to fool me, Kyouya. I bet he was telling you to take care of me and such. He's really over-protective of me." Akiko said before sighing,

"That is. But then, I'll still be doing so."

"Eh? Why?"

"Is there anything wrong with taking care of you, Akiko?" Kyouya asked, while Akiko blushed with his response, 'Why the heck am I blushing,'

"Ieee. Betsuni." Akiko replied. She was thanking that it was night and so he didn't see her blush,

"Sou. Well then, I'll be going now, Akiko. Mata ashita."

"Mata ashita, Kyouya. Oyasuminassai."

"Oyasuminnasai."

The both of them bowed before Kyouya went to his car and Akiko turned and returned to the Mansion. It was a long day, after all.

* * *

jychan: Well, that was a long chapter!!!! I'd like to thank these people for the reviews:

GreyLily: Well, not really. It was just I was able to have net those days. And so I got to made lots of chapties, although I am really fast in typing, that is. Well, that's really long for a 1st chapter, I guess... But I suppose, it would do well, in my opinion. What's the story about? Care to enlighten me?

Magic7: Well, your question has been answered. Yes, Kyouya was able to go inside, but with the help of Akiko's Otou-sama! Well things will heat up especially with the favor Akira (Akiko's Otou-sama) asked.

starskies75: Did it go well? I'm not really sure with your opinions but I hope it would pass your expectations. Neh?

xxmimzxx: THANKS A LOT! I'm so happy with your praise. Makes me wanna do more chapties... Unluckily, I have less time left. So, maybe tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, I might be able to update... Well, it has happened. Kyouya was able to go in Akiko's Mansion and duh-dun! There was Akiko's dad!!!!

* * *


	9. The Kidnapping

jychan: I know that whatever I do, I will never own Ouran... And thanks for all the reviews... And here goes nothing, the 8th Chapter!!!

* * *

**_9. The Kidnapping  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Kyouya's POV**

It's strange. It seems Akiko is quite late from her usual time of arriving here in the classroom. She couldn't be absent, could she? And aside from which, 10 minutes later, classes would be starting.

"OHAYO!" I turned to see Tamaki going in our classroom,

"Ohayo, Okaa-san!"

"Ohayo, Tamaki."

"So, do you already know where's Akiko-chan's house already?" Tamaki asked, with a gleeful smile, announcing it somehow.

I sighed rumors would be starting anytime now.

"Eh? Ootori-san/kun already went to Namikawa-chan's/san's house already?" our classmates asked as they turned to Tamaki and to me, as well.

"Hai!" the baka replied with a nod,

"I had to bring her home or the Zuka Club members would kidnap her." I replied with an as-a-matter-of-fact tone,

"Oh..." they all replied.

I notice some girls especially Ashite-chan were having their hopes up. Too bad.

I settled down on my seat, waiting for the bell to ring, to indicate the starting of classes. I turned and noticed Akiko did not arrive still. Where could she be. Could she be absent? But there's no reason if so. Because if she is sick, she looked well enough yesterday.

I sighed and shook my head. I glanced on my watch, wherein in less than a minute, the bell would already ring. Should I still expect for her to come or not. I sighed once again as the bell rang. No chance at all.

* * *

**Normal POV (Hosting Time!)**

"Ladies, I am deeply sorry because it seems Akiko was absent today." Kyouya told the girls who Akiko was supposed to host,

"Eh? I see senpai. Is Akiko-senpai sick? I hope she'll get well soon." the girls said, blushing a bit from embarrassment,

"Well, actually, I have no idea. Yesterday when I brought her home, she was fine and looked really healthy. But then again, we do not know on what may happen. After all, anything can happen in just a couple of hours." Kyouya replied with a slick tone,

"OK, well then, I hope Akiko-senpai would already arrive tomorrow." the girls replied and left the room.

Kyouya went back to his work, while the twins who finished early, went near him.

"Neh, Kyouya-senpai how was..." "... the mansion of Akiko-senpai?" the twins asked him,

"Eh? Well it was OK. Ours was more bigger, but then again, she was staying in their Mansion #2." Kyouya replied as he continued typing on his laptop,

"Oh? But how did you know?"

"It happened that Namikawa-san, her father, was there as well. And was continuously pleading, I meant literally, to Akiko to go back to the Main Mansion. But it seems, Akiko did not want to." Kyouya replied,

"Really, eh?"

"Hai. Now, if you'll excuse... Shoot." Kyouya paused,

"Excuse shoot?" the twins asked,

"All hosting should finish right now. We have to end early. Call Tamaki here." Kyouya told the twins who followed him.

On Kyouya's Laptop was an email.

An email from the St. Lobelia's Zuka Club.

And there on the E-mail was Akiko's picture being handcuffed and her mouth was muffled.

"Okaa-san, why the sudden closing of the hosting hours? Did anything happen at all?" Tamaki asked as he went near Kyouya,

"See for yourself." Kyouya said as he zoomed the picture of Akiko,

"MY DAUGHTER! HOW DARE THEM!" Tamaki shouted, now that the customers were gone.

"Doushite ka, Tama-chan? Kyou-chan? What happened?" Hunny asked as he went near the two,

"Eh? Aki-chan? Why is Aki-chan handicuffed?" Hunny asked,

"This is WAR! I declare WAR towards the Zuka Club! First, it was Haruhi and now, Akiko!" Tamaki declared as the others, except for Haruhi and Kyouya, nodded.

"Tono is right! It is clear that Akiko-senpai does not like them! And now, force?! We support TONO!" The twins chorused,

"Akiko-senpai was kind towards me. So, I'll help as well." Haruhi said,

"No, Haruhi. It won't do. I wouldn't want anything to happen to you." Tamaki said while Haruhi blushed,

"Tamaki is right. After all, Benio-san said that she would exchange Akiko with you, Haruhi." Kyouya pointed out,

"Ha-hai." Haruhi said,

"Well then, let's start planning now."

* * *

"So, have you changed your mind now, Akiko-chan?" Benio asked,

"NO. NOT A CHANCE! I would still prefer the Host Club over you people!" Akiko said as she looked away from Benio,

"What did those fools let you eat or drink!" Benio said as she stared at Akiko with disbelief,

"I believe I only drank Cappuccino." Akiko said, rolling her eyes,

"That's it! There was something on the Cappuccino!" Benio said with her eyes shining,

"Now that I think about it. I was the one making my own Cappuccino. With my own mix and hot water as well." Akiko replied as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"I'll ask you a favor. And then, with that, I will not and never bug the Host Club and you and Haruhi ever again." Benio said,

"Eh? Sure, What is it?"

"Well, Akiko-chan, you will be the protagonist with me as your prince charming on a play." Benio said, smiling with pheromones appearing while girls were screaming,

'Is she a lesbian or what?' was what went into Akiko's head.

"OK. Sure. As long as you would never do so. Promise."

"I promise with the word and my positio as the President of the Zuka Club." Benio replied,

"Be grateful!" the girls said,

"Whatever." Akiko replied in annoyance as they started on giving her make-up.

* * *

"It seems, we should go this way!" Tamaki said,

"No. We go this way tono!" the twins said,

"Eh? Which way should we go, Tama-chan? Kao-chan? Hika-chan? Takashi? Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked with question marks surrounding his head,

"This way." The five people pointed to four different directions, as the twins pointed the same direction.

"Well then, let's separate to look for Akiko." Kyouya said as the others nodded and went to different directions.

* * *

"This make-up is way to thick! Let me do it! If you're going to force me into the play, at least, give me a decent look!" Akiko complained,

"OK! Fine! Here! Do it!" the person said as she gave Akiko the makeup kit.

"Now, tissue." Akiko demanded,

"Yes Akiko-chan!" Benio said, "Tissue please?"

"Yes Benibara-sama! Kyaaa!~" The girl screamed,

Akiko just rolled her eyes at the 'disgusting thing', according to her, displayed in front of her.

* * *

Kyouya looked and hid on some side,

"You know! There's going to be a play from the Zuka Club! And guess what, Benibara-sama is going to be the prince charming!" a girl squealed,

"Eh? Really? Lucky is the girl? Who is she?"

"Namikako was it. Not sure. But I heard she's from a different school although she was once in St. Lobelia's."

'Namikako? More like Namikawa Akiko.' Kyouya thought as he continued on eavesdropping,

"OH..."

"And you know what, they'll be kissing on the play!"

"Really? SUGOYI!" the girls squealed and left.

"Shimatta. Akiko would be kissing Benio. Shimatta." Kyouya cursed as he ran.

**_

* * *

_**

* * *

jychan: CLIFFHANGER!!! Well, that was a long chapter!!!! Thanks to:

Anariel '91: tnx for the review! expect for more KyouyaXAkiko, although there was none here. But there will be in the next chapter! And much more fluffiness of the two!!! And hopefully, I've been doing well with the chapter? -gives-cookies-and-milks!

starskies75: Really??? Hehehe... i thought it was kinda weird, but I'm glad you found it funny. Well, I updated, but there's a cliffhanger. Too bad... Well, I'll be updating sooner anyways... I'm getting excited with the two!!! LOL... Want some cookie and milk? -offers-

* * *


	10. The Rescue

jychan: I know that whatever I do, I will never own Ouran... And thanks for all the reviews... And here goes nothing, the 10th Chapter!!!

* * *

**_10. The Rescue  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Last Chapter  
_

_'Namikako? More like Namikawa Akiko.' Kyouya thought as he continued on eavesdropping,_

_"OH..."_

_"And you know what, they'll be kissing on the play!"_

_"Really? SUGOYI!" the girls squealed and left._

_"Shimatta. Akiko would be kissing Benio. Shimatta." Kyouya cursed as he ran_.

_End of Recap

* * *

_

"Tell me. Do I really have to memorized this one?" Akiko asked while the other girls gave her an exaggerated look,

"Duh." the other girls replied,

"Uh... I don't want to. Take it or leave it." Akiko demanded, 'Good. I'm getting to their nerves already.'

"You don't have to Akiko-chan! As long as I will be your prince charming and you'll be the princess." Benio said as she caressed Akiko's face,

"Whatever. And don't touch me." Akiko said as she turned her head,

"It seems the Host Club has infiltrate St. Lobelia's, Benibara-sama." Chizuru said as she looked at the screens at the room,

"Is Haruhi with them?" Benio asked,

"No, Benibara-sama."

"How dare them! Infiltrating our base and without our ransom."

Akiko rolled her eyes and snorted, "Duh. As if. Tamaki loves Haruhi so much and he won't let Haruhi be in harm. Which is, I wonder if he already acknowledges his feelings towards Haruhi." She murmured as she combed her hair,

"Akiko-chan! Don't worry! I won't let you go back to Ouran!" Benio said,

"As if I asked you. I'd prefer to be in Ouran. In which, I doubt if they'll not succeed in taking me. After all, Kyouya is there, after all. He promised Otou-sama to take care of me, even if he uses all of his sources." Akiko said, 'This would work hopefully.'

"Ootori-san already met your dad? Nani? Are you his girlfriend or something for meeting your dad?" Benio asked to her horror,

"I dunno. Not confirmed." Akiko played with Benio's idea,

"Benibara-sama! I have heard from sources that Ootori-san is in a relationship with Akiko." Hinako said,

"NANI? What did that Ootori do to you?"

"Mou, betsuni." Akiko continued on,

* * *

A scream was heard in a room.

Kyouya turned to where the scream belong. After all, it could be Akiko who was screaming. He had to help her. After all, he promised her dad that he would take care of her, even if it meant using up all of his sources.

He shook his head and went to the direction. But stopped as soon as he saw that the 'Benibara-sama's guardian club' was guarding the room. And now, all he had to do was to wait and plan. He stopped on his tracks and he smirked.

* * *

"Eh? Takashi, isn't that Kao-chan, Hika-chan and Tama-chan?" Hunny asked as he pointed Hikaru, Kaoru and then, Tamaki.

Mori nodded as he saw the three people Hunny was referring to.

"Tama-chan! Kao-chan! Hika-chan!" Hunny said as he ran towards the three people.

"Eh? Tama-chan? Then, where's Tono?" the twins chorused and turned to see Tamaki,

"Kaoru! Hikaru! Hunny-senpai. Mori-senpai." Tamaki recognized as he went near them,

"So, we're complete already, except for Kyouya-senpai." the twins said, "And then, I've heard that Benio is going to kiss Akiko-senpai in the last part!" the twins added

"EH? NANI? How could they do that to my daughter!" Tamaki said as his eyes aflamed,

"So, what are we going to do now, Tama-chan?" Hunny asked,

"We try to get Akiko and then, look for Okaa-san and run off." Tamaki said,

"Tono no baka! Do you think that we could run off just like that?" the twins asked,

"Well, we could do something like that." Tamaki replied,

"OK! Let's try to do what Tama-chan said!" Hunny said while Mori nodded,

"Osu!" the Host Club said and stayed on a corner,

"I believe that this was were Haruhi was brought before." the twins said,

"Yes! This was the place!" Tamaki said as he nodded,

"Look! It's starting already!" the twins said and they hid.

* * *

"Oh, help. Help." Akiko forcefully said, rolling her eyes, "Where is my prince charming?" she snorted,

"I am here my hime! Your one and only." Benio said as she appeared while girls were squealing,

"Help me." Akiko said as she sighed, and read the script,

"No problem! I will help you my dear hime! Just wait!" Benio said, flashing a smile, where girls were screaming again,

Akiko rolled her eyes and saw Tamaki, Kaoru, Hikaru, Mori and Hunny. She smirked as soon and said,

"Where is my hero? I need his help as soon as possible."

"Eh? Is that part of it?" Benio asked,

"My heroes, I mean. My princely father, my devious kouhai-tachi, my loli-shota senpai and my wild senpai, as well!" She shouted,

Benio was dumbstruck, "Is that even part of it?" she asked,

"Don't ask already." Akiko murmured and she turned her head and then, smiled.

"But it seems my charming and cool prince is missing. Where could he be?" Akiko continued on while smirking,

"I am here, my hime!" Benio said as she went near Akiko,

"No you are not him! Where is he?" Akiko ranted on,

"Eh? But then..."

"No! Not a single word from you! Tell me, where is he? I have to see him!" Akiko demanded, rolling her eyes,

"It's me!"

"No! You're not him! My prince doesn't force me around like you do! My prince, where is he?" Akiko screamed while the girls around them were having different expressions,

"I don't know what..."

"I believe she was talking about me." a voice said and Akiko smirked and said, "What took you so long? I was rather thinking you forgot all about me! After what you promised my father to take care of me?"

"Eh? I never forgot a single second about you especially what your father promised." Kyouya replied as he went near, 'That is support for me to succeed my father,'

"I am touched, rather. It seems my prince has arrived." Akiko said as she went to the balcony,

"De-demo..."

"I believe I only promised to act out. And now that the Play has taken place, I am free to go now, without you bugging us in the near future, that is." Akiko said,

"But you have no proof."

And Akiko took out a tape recorder, which played their earlier conversation.

"A promise is a promise, I believe Benio-san. Especially with using the Zuka Club and your position." Kyouya smirked,

"I don't get it. Why do you prefer the Host Club, when all they do is play with women's feelings." Benio asked, as she sat on the floor,

"It's because they are true to their words and never try to fake it out. We do it with what we can and we don't play with people's feelings, that is." Akiko said before she tripped and fell from the balcony,

"AKIKO-CHAN/SENPAI/AKI-CHAN!" The Host Club shouted except for Kyouya,

"KYOUYA!" she shouted and she landed on Kyouya's arms,

"Correct and accurate, should I say, Kyouya." Akiko said while the both of them smirked,

"My daughter!"

"Aki-chan! Kyou-chan! I'm glad you're fine."

"You scared us scare senpai!" the twins said before they went out the door,

"Should we follow them, Benibara-sama?"

"No need. It's the second time already, and I promised to Akiko-chan. Aside from which, she has chosen them." Benio murmured,

"Neh! Neh! Aki-chan was lucky since Kyou-chan got her!" Hunny said,

"Yes, I suppose, I was lucky," Akiko said, while Kyouya was still carrying her,

"Should I put yo down already?" Kyouya asked Akiko,

"Ah. Hai." Akiko replied as he put her down,

"We smell something fishy between Kyouya-senpai and Akiko-senpai already." the twins said, snickering,

"All he did was carry me, geesh." Akiko grumbled,

"I also made a promise on Namikawa-san to take care of Akiko. In exchange, he would be supporting me in succeeding my father." Kyouya replied as he pushed his glasses,

"Oh really." the twins countered,

"Well then, let's go already!" Tamaki said as everyone nodded.

* * *

jychan: Again, that was a long chapter and it took me hours! Well, people, no cliffhanger but more KyouyaXAkiko stuff... R&R! And also, I will offer free cake to every one who would review!!!!

TNX FOR THE REVIEW:

GreyLily: Yes, anything could happen. In which, I'm pretty surprised with the outcome. I did not expect it. I was rather thinking that Benio would stop them, but it seems earlier, I forgot that Benio made a promise and so I tried it out about Akiko recording it. I will really expect with what you're going to write!!! Want some cake?

staryskies75: well, I'm kinda lucky I can update sooner nowadays... Well, it seems the play was finished. I hope you liked it... Want some cake, by the way?


	11. The Twins' Ruckus

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... And thanks for all the reviews... And here goes nothing, the 11th Chapter!!!

* * *

**_11. The Twins' Ruckus  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Akiko-senpai! We're glad you're back already! We were worried of you!" The girls who I am hosting told me so.

Once again, I, Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa Group, is hosting in the Host Club.

After a day of being absent, many girls were going near me and telling me that, 'we're glad you're back! We missed you.' and so on and so forth. I even received lots of gifts, in which, I don't know where I am going to place.

"Oh. I just had visited some people in St. Lobelia's, that is." I replied before smiling gently,

"We heard you were acting in a play there yesterday, senpai!" they replied to my horror, where did they get that information?

"Hai! Benio-san was rather acting as Akiko-senpai's prince in the beginning, but it seems there was a bit of a twist and Kyouya-senpai, became the prince!" the twins appeared and replied,

My eyes widened for a moment to my horror with what the twins said,

"And then, there was a part when Benio-san became the villain and then, Akiko-senpai fell from the balcony and Kyouya-senpai got her and carried her away and the play was ended!" the twins added to much of my disgust.

Kami. Let me do the honors of ending their lives as soon as possible.

"Eh? So romantic!" the girls squealed to my horror, disgust, terror and etc.

"Oh really? That is not the most romantic part, then!" the twins added, So what is the most yuckiest part then?

"Eh? Really? Sugoyi! What is it Kaoru-kun? Hikaru-kun?" The girls asked,

"You know, the other night, Kyouya-senpai sent Akiko-senpai home and then, he met Akiko-senpai's father!"

"EH? REALLY?" they squealed much more, my ears... Well, he just me my father, what's the biggy!

"And then, Kyouya-senpai promised Akiko-senpai's father to take care of her at all times!" the twins said as all the girls in the room squealed to my disgust and horror and terror and dreadfulness!

"And, look they're even denying their relationship with one another." The twins snickered, while Tamaki was widening his eyes in horror,

"Because it's true!" I insisted,

"And why was Akiko-senpai's father entrusting you to Kyouya-senpai?" the twins asked,

"Because Otou-sama does it to everyone and to all my friends." I replied,

"Well, are all your friends lads like Kyouya-senpai?" the twins asked

"Well, all of them are female."

"See! Well, Kyouya-senpai's a male." the twins answered back,

Shoot. All my excuses have consumed. I looked at Kyouya and gave him an exaggerated look, but it seems he wasn't paying attention at all.

"It's because we have none." Kyouya replied as he stared at us and then, sipped on his coffee. It seems he got the message without looking at me. I tell you he reads minds. And everyone went back to what they were doing before the twins started.

How does he do that.

"But, seriously senpai. We were kinda expecting with you and Kyouya-senpai." the girls whispered to me.

I smiled and shook my head, "Well, I suppose I can't do what you are expecting that is. We don't click or should I say we don't like each other more than friends." I replied,

"Ahh... OK... Well then, senpai..."

And they're endless problems start again, wherein I have to make a comment, which I have to be very careful.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As soon as the girls were silent once again, Tamaki's face also softened, since there wasn't any relationship going on with "Okaa-san and his daughter".

The hosting hours ended rather earlier than expected that is, in which, the Host Club had their meetings.

"I was rather surprised when Kaoru and Hikaru told everyone or rather tried to let everyone think that there was something going between me and Akiko, that is. So, I suggest so that they won't cause they ruckus again, to raise their quota." Kyouya said as his glasses shone,

"I second the motion. They might cause more damage in the near future, just like what Kyouya said!" AKiko said as she snickered at the last part,

"EH? Matte tono!"

"Well, that should be it. Okaa-san, raise their quotas." Tamaki said as Akiko snickered more loudly as the others sweatdropped,

"I'll raise it by 10%. With that, I suppose you'll have no free time already." Kyouya smirked,

"Waaa. Shadow King and the Shadow Queen! Tono!" the twins whined,

"Too late, Kaoru and Hikaru, what had done has been done." said Akiko,

"Well, even if we have no free time already, it's alright..." "... since they say that people who tend to get angry with rumors are absolutely in-denial and those who stay silent, must like it then." the twins snickered as Akiko was terribly in shocked with what the twins said,

"I can always make an accident and accidentally write it here to have your quota raised by 40%. I can just add some marks on the 1 here." Kyouya warned as the others sweatdropped at what Kyouya said,

"Anyways, ja neh senpai-tachi." the twins said as they ran and left,

"And there they go. Trying to escape." Akiko said before sighing,

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan! So, is your relationship with Kyou-chan real?" Hunny asked, while the others who were left sweatdropped,

"Anou, iee senpai. It was just a rumor, that is." Akiko replied,

"Well, Kao-chan and Hika-chan said that those who are getting angry with rumors are in denial." Hunny said,

"I suppose it is false because in the start, Kyouya and I have no relationship at all, besides as acquaintances or maybe friends, that is." Akiko replied,

"Ohhhh... Takeshi, let's go already. Ja neh."

"Ja senpai!" Akiko and the others said as Hunny and Mori went home,

"My daughter! I was terribly shocked with what those devious twins said with what being silent and being angry means! But I truly believe in you always!" Tamaki said as he glomped on Akiko,

"Stay away from me, you obnoxious blonde!" Akiko grumbled as Tamaki, again, was sent on a corner and was grieving,

"I have to go now, senpai. Mata ashita, Akiko-senpai, Kyouya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi said as she went near Akiko,

"Ha-ha-haruhi! Matte!" Tamaki said as he ran towards Haruhi, who was leaving.

"I suppose I'll have to leave as well, Kyouya. How about you?" Akiko asked as she looked at the Shadow King,

"I will just be staying here for a while." Kyouya replied as he continuously typed on his laptop,

"Mata ashita Kyouya." Akiko said as she went out of the room and then closed the door, leaving Kyouya behind.

* * *

staryskies75: I'm glad that you liked chapter 10, although I'm not sure if you'll like chapter 11, though. But this contains all what the twins were doing to probably harass Akiko... Lol... I suppose you like the cake, but this time it's brownies!!!

GreyLily: Mou- mean ahhh or oh,... and then betsuni means nothing or I don't care or I don't know... Like that... Want some brownies???

* * *


	12. The Dream

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... And thanks for all the reviews... And here goes nothing, the 12th Chapter!!!

* * *

**_12. The Dream  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

UGH... I feel so tired...

"Akiko-senpai, daijyoubou desu ka? You look tired?" the girls beside me asked.

Even the girls that I, Namikawa Akiko, is hosting noticed.

"Don't worry. I'm just fine, Kari-chan." I replied with an 'assuring' smile, I still have to maintain my perfect Onee-san image, despite me, being tired.

"Well, if that's what you have to say, senpai. But then, we can leave now if you want to rest." Kari offered. Oh, I would love to take that offer of yours, but my reputation as a perfect Onee-san or senpai will be ruined!

"No. It's OK. I don't want you to have no one to talk to with. I would be a bad senpai if I do so." I replied as I smiled,

She smiled back and replied, "Well, I suppose I have told you what I wanted to. I'm perfectly fine already, Akiko-senpai! Arigato gozaimasu for your time, that is."

"I'm glad." that I'm finished, but instead, "that I was able to help you, Kari-chan. I don't want you to make a fuss with those things." I added up. That way it would make plus points for me!

"Arigato gozaimasu senpai. I hope to see you soon." She told me, hopefully, not soon. I don't want those problems of yours, "Dou itashimashite, Kari-chan. I hope you'll not worry anymore." I replied as she stood up and she left,

I sighed in relief as she was gone and went somewhere my feet would bring me. Suddenly, I realized I was going near Kyouya.

"Finished already, Akiko?" he asked as he didn't bother to glance,

"HAI." I replied plainly while I made some cappuccino for myself.

"Are you sure? It seems Goto-san rather paid a large amount." Kyouya asked as he, finally, glanced at me.

"Eh? Really? I didn't know. Well, she rather sensed that I was really, really tired." I said before pausing as I sipped on my cappuccino, "So, how big is it?"

"Oh? The amount? Enough for you not to host for 1 week. It seems she was very much satisfied with you as her host." Kyouya replied cooly,

Wait. 1 week? That's too big!

"Seriously? 1 week?" I asked him, as he nodded and replied, "Hai."

"Yoshi!"

"Anyways, we have no classes for next week since it would be the Golden Week already." Kyouya said,

"Really? Seriously? Cool!" I replied. Think about it. No classes for 1 week. The week where I get to get enough rest. The week when I don't have to do anything! The week when I just stay sleeping on my bed! And then, there's more! It's the week I get to do so much things!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyouya shook his head and sighed upon seeing Akiko, space out for a while. Most likely imagining of the things she has to do. What she didn't know was that in the end of the Golden Week, she was supposed to go out with the Host Club. Most likely, to the beach.

"I can't wait for next week." He heard her murmur. Of course, he had to tell her that the Host Club would have an outing. But, he didn't want to spoil the surprise for her. He would want to see her face when she would realize that there was an outing for the Host Club.

He smirked on the thought and continued on his job.

"Kyouya, I'm so tired. Even if I already drank cappuccino, it seems I'm still sleepy." Akiko told him, bringing him back from his thoughts,

"Oh? Then, try to sleep."

"So, where do I get to sleep?"

"We have a couch, you know."

"Geesh! But that's a couch, Kyouya!"

"Well, you have no choice if you want to sleep, that is." He replied, smirking,

"Well, if I'll be sleeping, don't let anyone wake me up and then wake me up when it's about time to go home." Akiko replied as she went near to the nearest couch,

He nodded in response as she positioned herself in the couch.

* * *

The Hosting Hours rather ended earlier than expected when the twins went near,

"She told me not to let anyone wake her up." Kyouya said as he continued on his laptop,

"Eh? Well then, I suppose we should not wake my daughter up, especially since she looks so cute, sleeping so silent. Makes me want to hug her." Tamaki said,

"Tono such a pervert!" the twins teased as they ran outside,

"I am not!" Tamaki shouted while Hunny, Haruhi and Mori 'ssshed' at him,

"Hai. Hai" Tamaki said as he grab his bag and ran after the twins,

"Senpai-tachi, I really have to go now since I still have some things to finish." Haruhi said as she left after bowing,

"Kawaii Aki-chan! Neh, Takashi, Kyou-chan?" Hunny asked the two,

Mori just nodded while Kyouya replied, "Hai, senpai. Hai."

"Well then, Kyou-chan, Takashi and I have to leave already. So, we'll leave Aki-chan to your care, neh? Ja, Kyou-chan!" Hunny said as he waved good-bye at Kyouya,

"Ja neh, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai." Kyouya said as he slightly nodded, and then went back to his job.

"Mmmm. Cappuccino..." Akiko mumbled as she shifter her position, facing on the right side,

Kyouya just chuckled or rather, smirked on what Akiko mumbled in her sleep. And it really seems that Akiko loves Cappuccino very much.

* * *

_"Akiko."_

_"Eh? Who are you?" A young girl asked, facing at a young boy with raven hair,_

_"Some person." he replied,  
_

_"Oh, I see. Neh, otokonoko-san, want to play with me?" the young Akiko asked,_

_"Eh? That's childish."_

_"Well, after all, we are still children. I'll take you are rather mature, neh?" Akiko asked,_

_"Hai."_

_"Well, I have this Rubik's cube that I have been wondering for months how to solve it." while the boy was rather smirking,_

_"Well, let me do it."_

_"Sure!" and the boy was able to fix it after some minutes of turning,_

_"Sugoyi Otokonoko-san! How'd you do it?"_

_"You fix a base, and then do the second line, and then the final line." the boy replied,_

_"Sou ka! Well then, what's your name otokonoko-san?"_

_"It's..."

* * *

_

Ugghhh. I never get to finish that dream.

I opened my eyes and saw that it was already evening. Shoot. I thought I told Kyouya to wake me up if the Hosting Hours has already finished. I looked at left and right and sighed in relief when I still saw someone.

"So, you're already awake, now eh?"

"Eh? Me? Of course, I am. Although just a while." I murmured as I saw that it was Kyouya. "Earlier, why didn't you wake me up?"

"Well, you were cute while sleeping." He replied, while I felt my cheeks go hot, "That was what Hunny-senpai said, that is. And so, I decided not to wake you up."

"Ohhh... I see." I thank the darkness for not letting my blush go obvious. Wait, why was I blushing then!

"And earlier, you were murmuring something."

"Eh? Seriously?"

Shoot. He might've heard the part when I met that otokonoko-san!

"Well, you might get up already since I already finished what I had to do." He said, bringing me back to reality.

He stood up while he fixed his laptop and placed it inside his bag.

"Ah, hai." I replied and stood up while I took my bag. And then a pang of realization hit me.

"Shimatta." I cursed as I remembered about my driver.

"I sent your driver home. I told him you were rather busy." Kyouya told me as I sighed in relief, while going out.

"I will be bringing you to your house." He offered while flicking the lights off. Well, it was rather not an offer, but rather a command or something synonimous,

"Do I have a choice?" I asked as we went down the stairs,

* * *

staryskies75: I'm glad that you thought Chapter 11 was rather, fine. And thanks for appreciating the brownies. I was kinda worried that maybe I overcooked it. LOL... But then, this Chapter 12 is really something needed. So that I could add the side story of Cappuccino, which was the Shadow King's Kiss. That was actually, the original story, and then some friends who read but did not review, told me in school, to make an actual story and so, I had to extend it and then it just became a side story. Well, you see, there's much fluff with Akiko and Kyouya there and it was rather funny, in my opinion. Well, I hope you can read it because it would really be a part of the story, that is.

THANKS FOR ALL THOSE WHO READ and to staryskies75 for the review!

By the way, otokonoko means boy. OK?

* * *


	13. The Accident

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... And thanks for all the reviews... And here goes nothing, the 13th Chapter!!!

* * *

**_13. The Accident  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Flashback_

_"I sent your driver home. I told him you were rather busy." Kyouya told me as I sighed in relief, while going out._

_"I will be bringing you to your house." He offered while flicking the lights off. Well, it was rather not an offer, but rather a command or something synonymous,_

_"Do I have a choice?" I asked as we went down the stairs,_

_End Of Recap

* * *

_

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa Group, is lying down on the floor of the chauffeur of none other than, Ootori Kyouya, 3rd son of Ootori Yoshio, head of the Ootori Group.

And the last thing I remember is the screeching of the tires.

"Daijyoubou ka, Akiko?" I heard someone ask, I opened my eyes, it was Kyouya.

"Daijyoubou desu. Doushite ka?" I asked him as I tried to stand,

"It seems some car has seem to collide with ours." He replied as he helped me up,

"Oh..."

"Although, it seems that the impact was strong enough to make a damage on our car." He added as he looked through the tinted windows,

"Sou ka desu... Well, I don't mind. After all, I had a free ride to home, and thanks to you, I had enough sleep earlier." I replied but somehow, I was left to ponder, wherein I was right after all. If he didn't offer a ride home, I'd be probably most likely, walking.

"It seems it would take longer than I expected. Especially since the other driver was insisting that it was our chauffeur's driver's fault." Kyouya told me as he glared at the two drivers arguing,

I sighed in frustration. I still had lots of things to do back home. I still have to practice some pieces in piano and violin. Which reminds me of my recital which is coming by soon. I looked outside. It seems that this street is already nearby our mansion.

"Neh, Kyouya, how many hours do you think that argument would end?" I asked as I looked at him,

"I guess it would take 1 hour. Especially with a very insistent driver. And it seems the nearest police station is far away." He replied as he narrowed his eyes on the scene outside,

1 hour. I guess I could arrive home while walking by 15 minutes. I'll have to walk then.

"Kyouya, I guess I'll just have to walk home. I still have things to do." I told him. I cannot release the information that I play two instruments. Well, I don't want the Host Club to be on my recitals! That would be bad... I suppose. Especially with Tamaki probably shouting that his daughter was very good in playing. And the twins doing something worse than Tamaki.

"Well, I shall walk with you home. After all, I feel responsible to walk you home, after our chauffeur had an accident."

I turned to him with disbelief in my eyes. No. He can't do that.

"I'm just OK with walking home by myself, Kyouya. Especially since it's just nearby. Around less than 8 blocks, I guess." I replied, he is better here in his chauffeur, than walking me home.

"No. I insist. After all, I told your father that I would take care of you. No, take good care of you, that is." He insisted,

"But then..."

"I suppose I can call Namikawa-san to just pick you up from here." Kyouya interrupted as his glasses glinted,

No way! He doesn't know Otou-sama's number at all! And aside from that, I would not want that obnoxious father of mine, well, aside from Tamaki, to rush here and pick me up like a child in kindergarten. Well, I am being picked up, but then, what's worse is that a parent picking up a high-schooler, despite a chauffeur bringing the high-schooler home.

"Well, that settles it. After seeing your horrified expression, Akiko." Kyouya said as he smirked.

"Wait! Wait! I don't want to bother you already Kyouya! After having you bring me home, despite the accident, it seems nature is already telling us that Kami doesn't want you to bring me home tonight." I insisted,

"Well, if I woke you up earlier, then you should've already be home. So, this is my fault. Let me do the honors on bringing you home. And at this time, it would be bad for ladies to go home alone." He replied,

"No Kyouya. I am fine with going home ALONE." I replied,

"Well, it would make a bad reputation for us if you go home alone. It would make a bad reputation for me, if I won't bring you home, after causing you trouble, and a bad reputation for you as well, since it would be bad to see the heiress to the Namikawa Group, going home ALONE." he emphasized the ALONE word.

Well, bad reputation. That would be really, really bad for me and the Group. And it would cause me endless whining from Otou-sama.

"I have no choice, again. Do I, Ootori Kyouya?" I asked him as he smirked on his victory. That shadow king.

He went down the chauffeur and offered a hand as I was about to get down,

"Shall we, then, Namikawa Akiko?" He asked, smirking. I narrowed my eyes on his smirk,

"Whatever Kyouya." I replied as I took his hand and went down.

"You're welcome, Akiko." He smirked once again. Can anyone erase that smirk on his face!!!

"Che."  
_

* * *

_

* * *

jychan: Thanks for the reviews from staryskies75, GreyLily and freyasakura!!!! Free cookies for everyone who'll review!!!

staryskies75: Well, at the last chapter, I mentioned about the vacation, so that's where the Shadow King's Kiss takes place... KK? And thanks for the compliment. I'm so psyched up to do updates whenever I get reviews... Well, there's the Accident, and it seems it's another cliffhanger since on the next chapter, I'll post on what happens on the walk home!!!!

GreyLily: Sorry for not posting my reply on the last chapter. I didn't know you reviewed after I posted the chapter 12... Anyways, I made them, that's why some are burnt!!! LOL... Can you give me URL to your other account? I wanna read your fanfic... It interests me, especially having a very long chapter 1... LOL... ANyways, here's Chapter 13: The Accident!!!!

freyasakura: It seems the date of Kyouya and Akiko would really come soon... I guess... I'm still thinking of a chance for the two of them to date... That is if Akiko would agree... LOL... Anyways, so far, the possibility of them dating is around 10%... LOL... Well, I suppose, the chance of them dating would get larger, if it gets to above 70%, I'll make sure, they'll really date...

jychan: Actually, I still didn't think of an ending, but then, just give me hints on how you want the story to end or what you expect from the story, because I'll try to include your expectations, that is...


	14. The Two Favors

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for all the reviews... And here goes nothing, the 14th Chapter!!!

* * *

**_14. The Two Favors  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

I, Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa Group, is currently walking alongside with Ootori Kyouya.

"Eh? Isn't that the uniform for that prestigious school called Ouran?" I heard people murmur around us. Well, it's not my fault for having this very flamboyant and gay uniform!!!!!

Anyways, people are currently looking at us as we pass by and walk home. Other girls might say, 'oh so romantic! Ootori Kyouya is bringing me home,' but I am not 'other girls'!

"So, do we go this way?" I turned to him as he raised an eyebrow,

"Hai." I replied plainly,

"Sumimasen!" Someone poked me, I turned and raised an eyebrow, "Can I take a picture of the two of you?"

"N-" "Sure." Kyouya interrupted me... Why did he do that???

I gave him an unbelievable look. HE just shrugged at me and ignored me, as if! I glared at him.

"Sure, ojyou-chan!" I replied with my 'kind, patient, friendly, cheerful, approachable, complimenting, loving and kind Onee-san or senpai' image,

"Arigato gozaimasu!" She replied as she took her cellphone and I, immediately, smiled for the cam without losing my 'kind, patient, friendly, cheerful, approachable, complimenting, loving and kind Onee-san or senpai' image!

Wait a minute, isn't that the newest cellphone available in Vo-

"Ehem."

I turned to the person who coughed, who was Kyouya, who was also interrupting my thoughts.

"Doushite ka, Kyouya?" I asked him,

"Ieee. It was just that the girl said good-bye." Kyouya said as we walked once again,

"Ahh. Sou ka. Tell me, why did you say yes earlier?" I asked him as my hair fluttered away because of the wind,

"It was because she was one of the children of the person who's new into business. The Sado Enterprises, was it." Kyouya replied,

"Eh? Sado Enterprises? I see. But I wonder why she was wearing a public school uniform." I replied as I stared at the sky,

"Probably because Sado-san, the father, was studying before in a public before he became big in the business world." He replied as he rolled his eyes,

"Whatever Kyouya." I replied before I was embracing myself from the chilling winds of the night. I never knew that I was poetic.

I suddenly felt that there was something on my back, I turned my head and saw a blue coat, which the boys who study in Ouran wear. Wait a minute. If it was a blue coat then...

I turned to Kyouya and saw that he was only wearing his white polo shirt,

"Kyouya! Are you sure you aren't cold at all? After all, I, despite wearing such a heavy dress like this one, was still cold from the winds." I told asked him,

He nodded in response as we walked with a very peaceful and quiet silence.

"OY! Ojyou-chan. Wanna go out with me, instead of this geek or nerdy megane-kun?"

I turned and it seems that some drunkards or maybe, seemingly-drunkards or gangsters were hitting on me. Ieeww.

"No." I replied as I took Kyouya's hand and walked away,

"OY! OY! OY! Nobody, as in, nobody dares to say no to the almighty me!" He replied as the gangsters were surrounding us.

"Kyouya." I called to the boy beside me as he placed an arm before me, or should I say, he was stopping me or was he defending me?

Anyways, enough with these thoughts! We're in a dangerous situation now!

"Akiko," He called to me as I looked at him, who was still in his normal demeanor without worrying. Wow. "When I say run, run as far as you can. Run as far as your feet can. Or better, run home as fast as you could. And don't look back. You hear me?" Kyouya asked as I nodded in response.

But how could he handle these large amount of gangsters surrounding us, or about 6, are they... Anyways, I have faith on Kyouya,

"Akiko." He called once again and I looked at him. "1... 2... 3..." He counted, "4...5... RUN!" He whispered and that was my signal as I ran to the direction where my home was, "Gambatte Kyouya!" I told him as I ran as fast as I could until I arrived to the corner of the street where the Namikawa Mansion #2 was,

I walked to the gate and turned. It seems the gangsters who were running towards me, were lost. I wonder how well did I do... But then, Kyouya, where is he. Where is Ootori Kyouya? Don't tell me he got beaten up by those yucky gangsters. Wait. where's my faith towards him? I need faith for him.

But then, among those gangsters, he was the only one fighting among probably 4 of them! I embraced my feet as I snuggled on his coat.

"Why didn't you go inside?" A familiar voice asked,

I turned and saw Kyouya, who was still composed. And here, I was sulking and thinking he was beaten up. Wait a minute why was I sulking...

"How did you..."

"Survive? Well, I'm not Ootori Kyouya for nothing." He replied while smirking. Somebody get that smirk out of his face! SOMEBODY PLEASE DO!

I rolled my eyes and poked at the doorbell, while waiting for the gate to be opened.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"AKIKOOOOOOOOOOOO!~" The wailing voice from Namikawa Akira was heard as he ran from the main door to the gate, which just opened.

"Otou-sama... I didn't know you were coming. Nonetheless, you never told me when you were coming." Akiko replied as she rolled her eyes while giving out her bag to the maid,

"Ah. Namikawa-san. Konbanha." Kyouya greeted as he bowed at the sight of the older Namikawa,

"Ah. Kyouya-kun. Good evening, as well. And nice to see you again." Akira greeted as he nodded at the sight of the youngest son of Ootori Yoshio.

"I brought Akiko home, since it seems that she was still sleeping when her chauffeur came and so, I just told the driver to go home alone, since I wouldn't want Akiko to be bothered. And so, I waited for her to wake up and then, brought her home." Kyouya replied at the gaping Akiko,

'Wait a minute! He did not wait for me! He was, rather, doing something!' Akiko thought while she closed her mouth and bit her lip,

"Unfortunately, our car had an accident, although it was minor and so, we just walked home, which was, again, bad, since when we were walking, there were gangster hitting on Akiko, and so I told her to run off and I took care of them." Kyouya added as Akira was listening to him, while nodding.

"I suppose I owe you much Kyouya-kun, that I might even give Akiko." Akira said as Akiko's eyes widen while Kyouya just chuckled, "But no." Akira added as Akiko sighed in relief and Kyouya just smirked,

"But, it's up to Akiko if she would like to do something, which I suppose she should especially since she owes two favors," Akira said as he chuckled, "Well, I shall leave that decision towards the two of you." He added as he left the two who was still walking towards to the main door,

"So, what do you want?" Akiko asked

"Well, I have nothing that I want so far. So, better, forget about it for the meantime. But if I would want to get the favor back, then, please do not refuse." Kyouya replied as he chuckled as she turned her back to Kyouya,

"Whatever." Akiko replied as she was blushing,

"Tell Namikawa-san that I have some things I still had to do back home. So, I'll take my leave now Akiko. Ja." Kyouya said as he turned and walked,

"Ja Kyouya." Akiko said as she shook her head as soon as Kyouya was outside their gate.

'Tell me. Why was I sulking earlier when I thought that Kyouya was beaten up. Why do I blush whenever I see him. And why do I trust on him so much.' Akiko said as she stared at the pond.

* * *

jychan: Thanks for the reviews from SilentWitch (aka GreyLily) and freyasakura!!!! Free brownies for everyone!!!

SilentWitch: You bet! Well, I was still gathering much things so that I would let people have another cliffhanger... Well, for today or this chapter, it tells us about Akiko constantly asking of her emotions for Kyouya. And that, it seems she owes two favors from Kyouya...

freyasakura: And so, it seems that Akiko owes 2 things from Kyouya and so she is so going to have a date with Kyouya, but nope, not yet. Probably a few chapters from now, since I still have to insert the side-story, which I suppose everyone has to read since it connects, and which will explain what'll happen during the Golden Week! LOL...

So, people out there, no cliffhangers this time!!! AND I suggest that you all read the story, Shadow King's Kiss, because it's also a side-story now or rather, is connected with the story, Cappuccino!!!! LOL... Just check it out on my account...


	15. The Last Favor

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for all the reviews...!

I highly advice everyone to read 'Shadow King's Kiss' before reading this one, because it's much detailed there. Thank you.

And here goes nothing, the 15th Chapter!!

* * *

**_15. The Last Favor  
_**

* * *

It has been more than 1 week since I, Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa Group, was brought home by Ootori Kyouya, youngest son of Ootori Yoshio.

And during the past week, well, it was more of a chaos and destructive week despite it being a vacation...

Why you ask? That shadow king, who is currently smirking at me, kissed, lip-locked, or lip-touched or whatsoever with me!

Well, of course, it was an accident. Who would want to kiss with that low-pressured devil... If it weren't bad for my reputation, I would go near him and punch him directly on his face!

Calm down, Akiko. Calm down. Now is not the time to get furious with that devil.

"Neh, Akiko-senpai, why are you looking at Kyouya-senpai?"

My eyes widened as my customer asked me that question,

"Well, anou, you see, I was trying to ask Kyouya some cake, because you might be hungry or such." I lied back as I chuckled nervously,

"Don't worry senpai. I'm just fine." Kado Shouka, my customer, replied,

"Are you sure?" I asked, with 'concern', as if.

"Hai senpai!"

"Sou ka. So, do you have any problem? Just tell it to senpai. OK?" I told her as I turned towards her,

"Hai... It's about..." And here goes a hopefully-not-never-ending story from a customer.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Neh, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered to his twin,

"Doushite ka, Hikaru?"

"Did you notice it?"

"That Akiko-senpai seems to be very furious with Kyouya-senpai? Of course."

"I wonder what happened between the two of them... Or maybe..." Hikaru said as the twins gave a 'knowing' look with each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Of course. I'm your twin. Aren't I?"

"Let's do it." the twins said before snickering,

"Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun, what are the two of you going to do?" their customer asked,

"I wanted to trap Kaoru inside the room," Hikaru lied,

"Eh? But I'll be all alone, Hikaru."

"But I never said that you'd be alone. I'm going to be with you."

"Eh?"

"Kaoru..."

"Hikaru..."

And the twins caressed and hugged each other while their customers were screaming.

* * *

"Neh, Takashi." Hunny whispered as he sliced his cake,

"Doushite Mitsukuni?"

"Doesn't it seem that Aki-chan is rather angry with Kyou-chan?" He asked, while Mori nodded, as cake fell on Hunny's lap,

"Eh?" Hunny said as there were cake stains on his face, since there was table napkin on his lap, and Mori wiped the icing on his face,

"KAWAII!!!!" the girls screamed,

* * *

"Akiko," A voice called while Akiko turned to see the Shadow King.

She forced a smile and said, "Kyouya." but her eyes were glaring,

"It seems you still can't forget what I gave you last week." he said before chuckling,

"Eh? Akiko-senpai, what did Kyouya-senpai give to you?" Shouka asked,

"Iee, betsuni. It was nothing." Akiko replied, while she continued glaring on Kyouya,

"Anou, senpai. I have to go now." Shouka said before standing and then leaving the room.

And after which, the atmosphere suddenly changed. A VERY TENSED ATMOSPHERE, wherein everyone inside it can feel what is happening with the two hosts.

"So, what do you want Kyouya?" Akiko asked,

Kyouya sighed and replied, "Never mind." and suddenly, her expression darkened,

"Hehehe... It seems we have to go now, Tamaki-kun." Tamaki's customers said as they stood up,

"Eh? Are you sure?" Tamaki asked,

"Hai. It seems. Mata ashita." The girls said,

"We will also have to go now, Haruhi-kun." The girls said on Haruhi's table said,

"Ah Ok. Hope to see you soon." Haruhi said, while the girls rushed outside, which were to be followed by the other hosts' customers, therefore, the Hosting Hours were finished earlier than expected.

"Kyouya, answer me." Akiko said as fires from hell appeared from her back, making the other Hosts except for Kyouya tremble in fear,

"Tell us senpai. What happened between you and Kyouya-senpai?" The twins asked, tear-eyed,

And then, suddenly the fire from hell disappeared as Akiko sat on the floor.

"Daughter?"

And suddenly, Akiko broke down. "Waaaa...."

While the other hosts sweatdropped,

"Akiko-chan! Why are you crying?" Tamaki said as he went near Akiko,

"It's because of that guy! That devil!" Akiko said as she continuously glared at Kyouya,

"What?" Kyouya asked as the other hosts were looking at him,

"Tell them what you did to me!" Akiko said as she glared at him, everlastingly,

Kyouya sighed as he stopped typing on his laptop,

"Well, she was too irritating when she was trying to wake me up last week..."

"EH? So you mean, Akiko-senpai was the one waking up Kyouya-senpai?" Haruhi asked as Tamaki nodded,

"I told her so."

"Do continue senpai." Haruhi said,

"...That I tried to silence her." Kyouya added as he continued typing,

"EH? Just like that and you were screaming and glaring and also, crying, senpai?" the twins teased Akiko,

"Urusai! Tell them all, Kyouya. As in, all." Akiko said as she glared at him,

Kyouya sighed, "There's no use, eh." he closed his laptop and added, "In which, I silenced her by kissing her." And he stood up while Akiko was still crying,

"That's it? So, Kyouya-senpai/Okaa-san/Kyou-chan kissed Akiko-senpai/my daughter/Aki-chan." The other said,

1...

2...

3...

"WHAT!" they shouted,

Kyouya rolled his eyes on the obvious reaction,

"See! That's what he did! Isn't that the worst thing that could ever happen?" Akiko said as she was comforted by Tamaki, "My daughter..."

"Eh? So, Kyouya-senpai and Akiko-senpai kissed each other? Then, doesn't that mean, you're already a couple?" The twins teased,

"Urusai!" Akiko said as she stood up,

"Eh? Instant deny?" the twins asked as they snickered,

"Urusai yo! Who would want to be with that Shadow King?"

"I believe girls often request me." Kyouya said as he snickered while she gritted on him, "Let's leave for the moment. I have something to tell you. In which, I suppose no one would follow." He said as he positioned to the door,

Akiko rolled her eyes and followed Kyouya, who was out already of the room.

"Kyouya. What do we have to talk?" Akiko asked as she ran towards his retreating figure.

"Take 1 favor away."He said as Akiko replied with an, "Eh?"

"It seems that you owed me two favors, right? So, take one away for the kiss." Kyouya added as Akiko sat down on the bench,

"You mean, you treat the kiss like a favor?" Akiko asked as she stared at him with unbelief,

He raised his elbows and chuckled, "Well, if you'd like me to." He smirked, while Akiko blushed and looked away, "Whatever,"

"But you still owe me one more favor, Akiko." he breathed on her ears as Akiko blushed crimson red, as he chuckled and left.

"What does that for..." Akiko whispered as she covered her mouth.

* * *

jychan: Well, honestly, that chapter made me deep red... LOL... Well, thanks for the reviews from Katherine-The-Crowned and freyasakura...

Katherine-The-Crowned: I'll try to check on that. But you know, Kyouya, being the Shadow King and all, he can do anything... LOL

freyasakura: As you can see, Akiko has one more favor for Kyouya....Well, if you have seen the last episode of Ouran, Kyouya was able to do some damage on the car... So, it seems Kyou-chan seems to be you know, strong...


	16. The Final Favor

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for all the reviews...!

And here goes nothing, the 16th Chapter!!

* * *

**_16. The Final Favor  
_**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hahahaha! And you think that just being the Namikawa Group heiress, you can get someone special? Hahaha. Humor me Namikawa. Humor me." A girl with blonde hair laughed towards a girl with brown locks,_

_"And do I care about it? It's not my fault I am not a flirt." The brunette girl countered,_

_"Are you implying that I am a flirt? How dare you!"_

_"No. It's How dare I, if you're talking it yourself. After all, how dare you." the brunette girl said as she stood up._

_"Whatever Namikawa. You are just deep jealous since Syu-kun went out with me. Unlike you, who doesn't get anybody. Correct me if I am wrong, but you never went out with anybody."_

_"So? Does that concern you much? I never thought that I'd be your competitor within the flirt category."  
_

_"Shut Up. I'm more beautiful than you." The blonde said as she threw a basin of water to the other girl, "And no one would ever ask you out."  
_

_End Of Flashback_

I opened my eyes as soon as I woke up from that dream. Again. Days passed by and I kept on dreaming about that incident.

I wonder why that dream concerns me a lot, especially since that girl was just a flirt. A blonde flirt. Well, not all blondes are flirt, really, but then, she's just a flirt.

I stood up and went to the bathroom. I had to prepare for school already. After all, there's no school tomorrow, so I won't have to wake up early tomorrow. Joy!

* * *

"Akiko-senpai."

I turned to see Haruhi, blushing red,

"Doushite ka, Haruhi? Any problems? Well, I'm not having a 'perfect Onee-san or senpai' image if I can't use it to you, as well." I asked her as she sighed,

"There's no use, after all, in hiding it from you then, senpai." She replied while my curiosity perked up to its peak.

Does Haruhi have any problem?

"So, there is a problem. That was a random guess, you know." I told her as her eyes widened in surprise,

"Really... Hehehe..." She chuckled,

"So, what's your problem, Haru-chan?" I tried to imitate Hunny-senpai,

She chuckled and said, "You see, senpai. Anou..." She blushed into deep red while pausing, "... there was a time when I did some quizzes on a magazine. Well, a friend just told me to. And then, anou, I got into this quiz to determine whether I like him or not..." She said,

him? I wonder if it's Tamaki...

"Him? Let me guess, the only idiot who's Top 2 in the 2nd Year." I replied as she blushed crimson red,

"Hai..."

Wow, I was correct, after all...

"So?" I asked,

"It said YES." She said as she looked at me,

"Eh? Really?" I asked,

Wow. Seriously, so the obnoxious blonde is like in a mutual relationship with the natural girl. WOW...

"Hai." She replied plainly,

I sighed as she looked at me with surprise,

"Well, that was typical. The two of you are very much obvious." I replied as she looked at me and said, "Eh? Senpai?"

"Don't worry, my sister. I won't tell our dearest father." I replied with much irony but in a Tamaki-like voice,

While we just laughed at the end.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Hours passed among the Host Club and as usual, Akiko got to finish first. The said girl quickly stood up after her customer went home and so, she went to get some cappuccino to please herself.

"Akiko,"

She turned to see Kyouya, the Shadow King.

"What do you want?" She asked before sipping into the cup,

"I hope you do remember that you still owe me one favor."

She looked at him and said, "Yes. I do still remember. So?"

"I was rather thinking to get the favor back tomorrow."

"Really? Are you sure of that?"

"Hai."

"Well, I see that I've got nothing to do tomorrow, except to sleep on my bed." Akiko commented as she sighed on the thought,

"Then I guess you're free tomorrow, if I am not wrong." He replied as he looked at her, who was just nodding from his reply,

"So, then, my last favor would be..." He said as Akiko looked at him in detail,

She was tensed on what he was about to say. Hoping it was not perverted. Hoping that they would both benefit from his last favor. Hoping that it might not cause a ruckus. Hoping that there were no problems with it.

"... Go out with me on a date tomorrow."

* * *

jychan: Well, honestly, that chapter made me shocked... Never knew that it would end up like that... It's another CLIFFHANGER! LOL... Well, thanks for the reviews: freyasakura, GothicCinammon, krizzz.v., Katherine-The-Crowned and SilentWitch (from the Shadow King's Kisses)

freyasakura: That's why I placed the other hosts with longer hours than Akiko so that they could talk about things, you know. And there you have it. Kyouya asked Akiko on a date, which would be tomorrow... Well, if the other hosts would know about it, I'll be having a hard time with stopping Tamaki... LOL... Which is... Hmmm...

GothicCinammon: I'm glad that you liked the story. After all, I am still a novice. Expect for more hillarious and crazy things from the story... Thank you...

krizzz.v.: Did I get that right? LOL, I'm so sorry if it's too short, and this story is short, by the way. I just love cliffhangers and all... LOL... Anyways, I'm going to set a record tomorrow! YOSHI!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Hehehehe... I just wanted something unexpected... Especially or so, it seems that in the beginning, there was Akiko. And then Kyouya who told the twins that he liked Akiko less than friends..... HEHEHE...

SilentWitch: Now you knew! And so, don't ever make more cliffhangers again... I'm one to talk... LOL... Hehehe... I just love Kyouya teasing Akiko in the ending... LOL... I'm so sadistic...


	17. The Date

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for all the reviews...!

And here goes nothing, the awaited by freyasakura (LOL) the 17th Chapter

* * *

**_17. The Date  
_**

* * *

_Recap_

_"So, then, my last favor would be..." He said as Akiko looked at him in detail,_

_She was tensed on what he was about to say. Hoping it was not perverted. Hoping that they would both benefit from his last favor. Hoping that it might not cause a ruckus. Hoping that there were no problems with it._

_"... Go out with me on a date tomorrow."_

_End of Recap_

_

* * *

_

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, the heiress to the Namikawa Group, is currently shocked from what Ootori Kyouya, 3rd son of Ootori Yoshio, had said a few seconds ago.

"Excuse me?" I asked once again,

"Would you like me to repeat those words once again, Akiko? I believe I said to you clearly." He reasoned out to my horror,

"But then, I would like to ask on why the Shadow King would like to go out on a date with me tomorrow." I demanded for answers,

Well, absolutely, I would not want to go on a date with someone. Especially Ootori Kyouya. NO WAY JOSÉ!

"That would be of my personal reasons. So, would you go out with me, Akiko? Or I believe that you should say yes, especially since you owe me a favor after all." He said, smirking at the last part.

Somebody get that smirk off of his face.

"I'd like to think about it." I replied as I turned away from him, but then I felt something surrounded my abdomen and I looked down.

"I'd rather have you not think about it already, Akiko." He breathed into my ears and he released my abdomen,

Honestly, I felt my cheeks go hot as he spoke that weird sentence into my ears. Honestly, my heart skipped a bit. Wait a minute, what was that supposed to mean!

"A-Are you making my decision?" I stuttered as I looked at him while he chuckled and replied,

"It depends if you'd rather have me make your decision, that is, Akiko."

I rolled my eyes and consumed my Cappuccino.

But then, now that I think about it. I really gave him 2 favors. Well, since he had his first favor, which was very disgusting to my part, he still has a second favor, despite it going into my nerves. I wonder if I should say yes or no... Hmmmm...

"I'll just think about it. Give me some time, Kyouya." I replied as I left his favor hanging,

"I'd rather have you answer yes to what I proposed a while ago. Believe me Akiko." He said as he went back into typing unto his laptop,

"Oh ok. I see. I'll think about it Kyouya, just give me a couple of hours. Don't worry as long as it won't struck midnight on the clock, I will have my decision." I replied as the both of us smirked,

"And if you ever let me sleep around midnight, I'd expect you to wake me up again, in which I guess I'd do the same on what I did to you the last time." He said as I widened my eyes on the horror.

"Wha-Whatever!" I commented as I walked away while it seems that the other hosts were finished as well.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akiko looked at the grandfather clock and sighed.

"I'll have to go home early this time. Well, all my customers are finished for today, neh, Kyouya? So, I'll take my leave." She said as she took her bag while Kyouya nodded,

"Eh? Aki-chan is going to go home already?" Hunny asked,

"Hai, Hunny-senpai. I'll see you around a couple of days from now. Ja." Akiko said as she tried to sneak away from Tamaki,

"My daughter! I will see you soon! And I will make sure next time, Okaa-san won't get to do what he did to you last time!" Tamaki reminded his 'daughter' as Akiko stiffened and said,

"DON'T LET ME REMEMBER THAT INCIDENT YOU OBNOXIOUS BLONDE!"

While arrows were struck into Tamaki,

"Wahahaha. Tono is an obnoxious blonde!" The twins teased,

"Mata, Akiko-senpai." Haruhi said as Akiko nodded to Haruhi,

"Ja minna-san! Mata!" Akiko said as she was about to leave,

"I'll be waiting for your decision, no matter what the time is. That is before 12 midnight." Kyouya told her,

"Hai, Okaa-san." Akiko teased as she left the room while Kyouya rolled his eyes with the nickname.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Akiko-sama."

Akiko turned to see the driver of their chauffer,

"Ah, Jiyo-san. Let's go home now." She told the driver as Jiyo opened the door of the car, and she went in while the driver went in the driver's seat and started the engine,

Akiko looked at the fading sun. The fading sun seemed like to be a beautiful piece of art that would be most appreciated by people. That kind of sunset was one that was rare to see.

"The day is ending fine, isn't it, Akiko-sama?" Jiyo asked as he stirred the wheel,

"I suppose." Akiko replied as she felt a beep on her cellphone.

_'Hi nerd. I suppose you still remember me. Well, unluckily, I have to see you once again. There's this reunion for our batch in Middle School. So, I'll see you soon baka. I was just told to text you since no one would dare. Hahaha. I love their looks when someone reminded to tell you about it. It's informal, so that you won't dress formally. Hahaha.'_

That was what Akiko had read in her cellphone. She sighed and looked at the windows, only to find out that they were at the gate already of the Mansion.

"Akiko-sama, we are here."

"Hai. Arigato Jiyo-san." Akiko said as she went down the car and went straight to the Mansion, wherein she did what she had to do. Time easily passed by when Akiko finished her job and looked at the clock,

11:45PM.

She sighed and went down to have a late supper,

"Akiko-sama, your dinner." An old woman said as Akiko turned and recognized the woman, "Ah. Arigato Kyouko-san."

The woman smiled as Akiko went to the dining room, had her blessings and then, ate her dinner.

"Now, what was the job that Akira-sama told you to do?" Kyouko asked,

"Oh the usual." Akiko replied as she stirred her soup,

"Akiko-sama, I have heard of your reunion of your Middle School." Kyouko told her,

"Hai. I know of it."

"Well, it is tomorrow by the morning."

And a moan of protest was heard,

"I won't go, Kyouko-san. I want to sleep in my peaceful bliss." Akiko replied to Kyouko, who closed her eyes and said,

"Akiko-sama, I know about the trauma on your Middle School Days." Kyouko said to Kyouko's surprise,

"How did you..."

"I was with the Namikawa Family even before you were born, Akiko-sama." Kyouko said as she chuckled,

"So, what do I do now?" Akiko asked before sipping on her cup,

"It seems that it was some kind of informal occassion, so dress up in a dress and bring a partner."

"A partner? Where do I find one?" Akiko asked as her eyes widened,

"I believe that there was a young lad who kept on bringing you home nowadays, Akiko-sama." Kyouko said as she chuckled,

"What if he'd say no?" Akiko insisted,

"There's a 'what if' Akiko-sama." Kyouko smirked,

Akiko widened her eyes in disbelief. She had to bring Kyouya to the reunion. This was definitely chaos. No, even worser! It was Armageddon... Akiko rolled her eyes as Kyouko kept on chuckling.

She thanked for the food while she thought about it. At least, it wasn't Tamaki.

"OK. Fine. I'll try to tell Kyouya about it." Akiko said as she stood up from the table and looked at the clock,

"Shoot. 11:59... I have to tell him!" Akiko murmured as she rushed to her room and immediately contacted Kyouya.

_RING RING RING_

"Answer the phone. Please Kyouya! I haven't said no yet!" Akiko mumbled as she held her phone nearer,

"Moshi-moshi?" A dreadful and husky voice replied,

"It's me, Okaa-san." Akiko replied to Kyouya's annoyance,

"Ah, Akiko. What do you want? More importantly, what's your deci-?"

"YES."

Akiko heard a "Hn." from the phone,

"Get that smirk out of your face. Well, my Middle School has this reunion and I don't wanna go but someone persuaded me to, and I need a partner, Kyouya. I need one." Akiko said as she rolled her eyes,

"I see."

"So, what do you say, Ootori Kyouya?"

"I suppose I'd say yes, Namikawa Akiko."

"Good. Now, ja. Mata ashita." Akiko said as she closed her phone,

Akiko turned to see Kyouko,

"I told you he'll say yes." Kyouko replied as she smiled, in which Akiko was rather feeling weird. Especially with the way Kyouko smiled.

"Anyways, he told me he'll see me tomorrow." Akiko said,

"Well then, I shall take my leave, Akiko-sama. Oyasuminnasai." Kyouko said with a smirk at the last and went out of Akiko's room.

"UGGHHH." Akiko groaned as she fell on her bed.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Akiko."

"Get off, Kyouko-san. I'm still sleepy. I wanna go to sleep. Let me sleep on my heavenly bliss."

"Akiko, get up now."

"No." Akiko insisted,

"Well then, I'll have to do what I did to you the last time."

'A male's voice? And then, ore?' Akiko thought and she looked up,

"K-Kyouya!" Akiko recognized as her eyes widened,

"Ohayo." A greeting came from Kyouya, who was wearing blue long sleeves, which were folded, underneath a brown shirt, and then blue pants and then black sneakers,

"H-How did you get in!" Akiko asked as she pointed accusingly at Kyouya,

"Kyouko-san told me the way so that I could wake you up." Kyouya replied as he chuckled,

"Shoot." Akiko cursed as she hurriedly rushed to the bathroom while Kyouya smirked.

* * *

Half an hour passed by and Akiko, who was wearing a blue sleeveless-shirt underneath a long-sleeved red shirt which was an off-shoulder,

"So, are we going now, Kyouya?" Akiko asked as she went down while Kyouya blinked his eyes for a second and then pushed his glasses and said,

"I suppose. Ikuzo."

"Hai. Then, lead the way." Akiko said as she smiled at Kyouya, who opened the door for Akiko.

They rode on Kyouya's chauffeur while Akiko just led the way.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey! It seems the nerd isn't coming, after all." A girl said,

"That's right Shinya. She's just going to get bullied, after all." Another girl replied,

"Shinya, Yuko, don't talk about her when she's not here." A blonde girl said,

"Eh? Why are you defending her, Akane?" Another female asked,

"Talk about her when she's here." Akane finished as the rest of the girls laughed,

"Nice one. Let's expect that she won't have any companion going here." Shinya said as she stroked her dark blue hair,

"Oh! You bet alright!" said Yuko as the three girls laughed,

"Let's make this reunion a reunion she can never forget." Akane said as the other girls snickered...

"Hey! It seems there's a chauffeur coming. and it seems it's the nerd riding on it!" A boy said as the three girls looked at the entrance.

The chauffeur's door opened to reveal an Ootori Kyouya, who went down.

"Oh my gosh. Isn't that boy hot or what?" Shinya said,

"Oh sorry girls. He's mine." Akane said as she snickered,

Kyouya offered his hand and out came a Namikawa Akiko, who was very 'kawaii' with her shirt,

"Arigato Kyouya." Akiko whispered to Kyouya as she descended down Kyouya's car.

"No way! Who's that girl?" Shinya asked,

"EH? Maybe just a lost person." Yuko answered,

"Baka. Don't you recognize the hair? It's the nerd, Namikawa Akiko." Akane said as she narrowed her eyes,

"EH?"

"So, how did I do so far?" Kyouya whispered to her ears,

"Eh?" Akiko blushed and then coughed, "You were fine, Kyouya." Akiko replied, looking away,

"Don't look away." Kyouya said as he held her shoulders,

"Eh?" Akiko asked as she blushed, "You just should've said so." she added as she bowed down,

Kyouya smirked and said, "So, tell me, why do you keep on blushing?"

"Ieee. Betsuni, O-kaa-san." Akiko teased as she emphasized the last word,

Kyouya sighed as they went in the door,

"Akiko-chan!!!!" Akane called as she went near Akiko and hugged her,

"Huh? Akane? Why are you hugging me all of a sudden?" Akiko asked as she narrowed her eyes,

"No way! It's the nerd." The other people murmured,

"Eh? Why are you asking that Akiko-chan? Aren't we friends?" Akane acted in front of Kyouya,

"Whatever." Akiko replied as she rolled her eyes as Akane released her,

"So, I'm Nimoya Akane, my mom's a blonde, that's why I'm blonde. Nice to meet you, er?" Akane asked as she faced Kyouya,

"Ootori Kyouya. Nice to meet you." Kyouya replied with his host smile while the other girls went 'kyaa!',

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, nice to meet you as well." Akane replied as Kyouya narrowed his eyes for a second, which Akiko noticed, but it went back to its former position,

Akiko, since she noticed it, said, "Ah, let's go to that part first, Kyouya." as she dragged Kyouya to some part, leaving a fuming Akane,

"I'm a bad date, after all." Kyouya said as he sighed,

"No, you're not! You're very fine! You were good in guiding and keeping that host smile up." Akiko countered his statement as the both of them sat down,

"Eh? But I let it down for a second. I suppose you've noticed it, otherwise..."

"Actually, I was more glad that I wasn't able to stay there." Akiko replied as she smiled at Kyouya, who narrowed his eyes,

"I see." Kyouya said as he did not further push the conversation.

Akiko leaned on Kyouya as he was leaning on her, as well.

"Akiko! Kyouya-kun! Come here for the meantime!" Akane said as she showed up and pulled the two together,

Akiko narrowed her eyes for a second, which Kyouya alone got to see. He smirked at her action,

"I'll be leaving the two of you for the mean time. Especially since the both of you haven't talked with one another for 2 years, is it." Kyouya said as he left the two girls,

"I'm so glad, Akiko-chan, that you finally have someone." Akane said as she smiled delightly,

"So, what are your plans, Akane. Tell me." Akiko said as she narrowed her eyes,

Akane chuckled and said, "Quick and reserved, aren't we Akiko." Akiko kept silent as Akane continued, "And I was about to say that I was going to steal him away from you. Again."

"Whatever Akane. This time you won't be able to get Kyouya. Especially with your actions earlier." Akiko said as she turned away,

"Wha-what????"

"Losing your temper already? It's too early, isn't it Akane." Akiko said as she smirked, "Let me tell you. Kyouya's a good manipulator. Moreover, despite being the Vice-President of the Club, he is able to get his ideas to be approved by our president." She added as Akiko thought, 'especially with a baka president.'

Meanwhile, Tamaki was sneezing. Anyways, back to Akiko,

"So, what do you mean, Akiko? I don't get you at all." Akane asked as she narrowed her eyes,

"Let's just say, I met some friends in Ouran, Akane. After transferring from St. Lobelia's that is." Akiko said as she left another fuming Akane.

"Girls!" Akane called,

"Hai, Akane?"

"Let's do the game plan." Akane said as she snickered...

* * *

jychan: Well, honestly, that chapter made me lol... Never knew that it would end up like that... It's another CLIFFHANGER! LOL... Well, thanks for the reviews: freyasakura, SilentWitch, Katherine-the-Crowned, and AuroraxHime!!!!

freyasakura: sorry, i had to cut it... my monitor got broken and such that i had to go the net cafe and i had to break it since i'm almost up! And then, like that... so, next part would be when my monitor goes ok... no riots please...

SilentWitch: i love the cake, just consumed it a while ago... it was too big... lol... but then, sankyu!!! hope u like the chappie!!!! well, it's a cliffhanger.. that's why we put cliffhangers for reviews... right???/ hehhehe...

Katherine-the-Crowned: Well, actually, despite writing the story, I don't know what's going on in the shadow king's mind. Honestly... so, i don't know what you'd want to think, but i tried him to be in character. which i hope he is.

AuroraxHime: Well, here it is... well it's 3000+ words, unincluding the words aside from the chapter itself... So, cliffhanger... and gomen nassai... :)


	18. The Heroes

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for all the reviews...!

And here goes nothing, the 18th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_18. The Heroes  
_**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Girls!" Akane called,_

_"Hai, Akane?"_

_"Let's do the game plan." Akane said as she snickered..._

_End of Recap_

* * *

"Kyouya!"

"Kyouya!"

I called unto my date as I went through the gardens,

"Akiko-chan?"

A familiar voice seemed to call for me. I turned around to see a familiar person.

"Syu-kun?"

After all, he was the guy who I fell for then. The guy who I fought with Akane.

"Akiko-chan!"

He called as he went near,

"Ah. Hissashiburi neh, Syu-kun?" I said as he nodded but nonethless, went nearer.

"Where's your date, Akiko?" He asked as he went nearer,

"Anou Kyouya... He was anou... eto... I was looking for him." I replied as he cornered me, "Anou, Syu-kun why are you getting nearer?" I asked,

"It's just the two of us, am I right Akiko?" He asked as he breathed to my ears.

What the... I swear it felt kinda weird. But then, whenever Kyouya did that to me, I always seemed to blush, but this time, no. Anyways, not the time to think about that,

"Hai. What are you simply implying Syu-kun?" I asked, playing oblivious.

Let's just hope he is not thinking of something.

"Duh. Isn't it obvious already Akiko?" He asked.

Weird. No -chan???

"Get off me, Shinohara." I replied as he frowned.

"Aren't you glad that I'm already noticing you Namikawa? Dang it. And here before, you were drop-dead over me." He cockily replied.

Guys, pardon me. But this wasn't the Shinohara Syusuke I fell for in the past.

"Excuse me, Shinohara but I was not drop dead. I was simply liking you. Well, past is past." I replied as I knocked him over and was about to leave when I felt something stopping me,

"Well, I would not do this if Akane did not..."

"What did Akane tell you?" I interrupted him as I heard that girl's name.

Shoot her.

"No-nothing!" He stuttered.

"Well then, sayonara Shinohara-san." I said as I was about to retreat but then he took my shoulders and cornered me,

"Where do you think are you going Namikawa?" he asked as he smirked.

My eyes flickered to some bush, and I swear I saw some red, yellow and black thingy on the bush. But it seems that the thingy might have seem much more like hair.

I smirked,

"Are you gonna call 'Kyouya'? 'Cause too bad. He's being occupied with Akane." He replied as I said,

"You're wrong."

"Eh?"

"TAMAKI! HUNNY-SENPAI! MORI-SENPAI! KAORU! HIKARU!" I shouted with all of my might, hoping that it might be the other boys of the Host Club.

"My daughter!" "Aki-chan!" "Akiko-senpai!" "Hn," was what I heard as Shinohara was knocked off.

"My dearest daughter, are you OK?" Tamaki asked as he went near me,

"Oh Daijyoubou desu. Tell me later on why you're here. For the meantime, let's go in and look for Kyouya. I have a bad feeling." I said as we ran inside,

"Ohohoho! Say, Kyouya..." I heard Akane talking to my date. How dare her!!! I looked at Kyouya's expression, straining so much...

I just love to see Kyouya sufferring, but nope. Not this time... Especially since it's Akane there... Who's the source of all Kyouya's suffering. I'd die to be in her place. In a second thought of her being a flirt, never mind.

"KYOUYA!" I called to my date as all eyes were on me and the others,

And so, girls were going, 'kyaa!' with these guys' pheromones... Wonder where that came from...

Nonetheless, I went near him and said, "Tamaki and the others are here!"

He rolled his eyes and replied, "Oh... I see."

"Akane, it seems Shinohara's outside. Go get him after him, being knocked over by my seemingly 'other dates'." I replied to her horror.

I just love that look on her face!!!! Makes me want to capture it on photo!

"Eh? Why was he knocked off?" She asked, trying to be innocent. Please.

"Don't act innocent Akane. I knew it was you all along. He seemed to accidentally blurt it out. Thank goodness, my feelings for him faded away!!!

"Shimatta." She cursed out loud, but seemed to cover her mouth, after which.

"Kyouya?" Tamaki called as he went near the Vice-President of the Host Club,

"Why are you here with Akiko?" He asked,

"Kyouya's my date here, Tamaki. Now, shoo-shoo." I said as he went off,

"So, who are they, Akiko-chan?" Akane asked, trying to please Tamaki,

"Oh them?" I pointed the others,

"Yes. Are they you're so-called-paid-dates?" She tried to embarrass me infront of everyone. OH if she only knew that I only called Kyouya, and the others came along like tails,

"Have you ever heard of the Ouran Koukou Host Club?" I asked towards everybody, ignoring Akane, "Well, that's them, alright." I added

"So, you hired a Host Club?" Akane smirked,

"Shut up baka." I told her as she fumed in anger and I said, "Introducing the Host Club. Suoh Tamaki, the Prince Type..."

"Nice to meet you, my princesses." "Kyaaa!"

"The Cool Type, Ootori Kyouya..."

"I believe you've met me already."

"The Devil Type, The Hitachiin Twins, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Kaoru..." "...Hikaru..."

"Kyaaa! Yaoi-incest!"

"The Loli-Shota Type, my senpai, Haninozuka "Hunny" Mitsukuni."

"Dozo yoroshiku!"

"KAWAIII!!!!"

"The Wild Type, another senpai of mine, Morinozuka "Mori" Takashi,"

"Hn."

"Kyaaaa!!!!"

I glanced around and noticed someone was missing,

"The Natural Type, Fujioka Haruhi seems not to be here..." I sighed and continued,

"...And so, yours truly, the 'only' female host, Namikawa Akiko, the 'Perfect Onee-san or Senpai Type'." I said as I heard gasps,

"Oh my gosh. So you did it already?" Akane shouted outloud.

I glanced at the others since my mind cannot think anymore...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyouya saw Akiko's head turn to him after what Akane shouted outloud,

"I believe you have not heard of our mission, that is, Nimoya-san." Kyouya said as his glasses twinkled darkly,

"Eh? What do you mean Kyouya-kun?" Akane asked, trying to be innocent,

"Our Host Club aims to serve young ladies with our time with a price, which we call profits. And this time, is more on a conservative side that is, nanpa no baka." The twins said,

"What did you just call me!" Akane shouted as she fumed in anger,

"Oh, irritated easily, aren't we, Nimoya?" Akiko said as she chuckled,

"Shut up teme!!!!" Akane said as she was about to slap Akiko's face, which was gladly stopped by Tamaki,

"No violence in one of my family's hotels, that is." Tamaki said as he just smiled at Akane,

"Eh? The obnoxious blonde's family owns this place?" Akiko just asked bluntly,

"It appears so." Kyouya confirmed while Tamaki was crying over what was Akiko's nickname towards him.

"So, I believe we should go now. We have caused so much ruckus already. By the way, I only went here for attendance." Akiko said as she held Kyouya's hand and left with the others,

"UGGGHHH!!!" was what they heard when they were about to ride on a chauffeur.

* * *

"So tell me, why you people were there?" Akiko asked Tamaki, the twins, Hunny and Mori, as she glared at them, especially Tamaki, "How did you know I was there? Kyouya, did you tell them?" Akiko turned to Kyouya,

"I did not inform Tamaki of such things." Kyouya replied as he did not bother to budge,

"So?" Akiko asked as she turned back,

"Well, it was Kyouko-san who told us that!" Tamaki said,

"So, you went to my house, say?" Akiko asked as she eyed at Tamaki,

"Yes, my daughter."

"Aki-chan, are you mad at me?" Hunny asked Akiko while the others were sweatdropping,

'There's that face again!' Akiko thought and replied, "Iee, senpai! I'm not mad at you and Mori-senpai as well. Except to the others left." Her expression changed at the last part of the sentence,

"Anou, you see... Okaa-san! Help!" Tamaki turned towards Kyouya, who did not look at him back at all.

"My daughter! I'm sorry!!!" Tamaki whined and whined until a vein grew on Akiko's forehead and she replied, "OK! Fine! You're forgiven! Just stop whining please!"

"Yoshi! Let's go to my favorite daughter's house then!" Tamaki proclaimed while the others were replying, "YOSHI!" well, except for Akiko and Kyouya,

"Akiko." Kyouya called unto the 'Perfect Onee-san or Senpai Type' of Hostess,

"Doushite ka, Kyouya?"

"Were you disappointed that Tamaki and the others came?"

"Anou, I was rather lucky that they appeared because if they weren't there, then who knows what would've happened to me!" Akiko replied before laughing nervously to Kyouya's delight,

"Oh? Because I was rather thinking you were disappointed since our date went off." Kyouya replied as he smirked,

"Stop being over-confident!" Akiko demanded as she looked at Kyouya's eyes,

"Or else, what?" He smirked,

"Well, there won't be a next time." Akiko said as she turned away and blushed,

"Are you saying that there would be another date with the two of us?" Kyouya asked as he narrowed his eyes in amusement,

"I-It de-depends to yo-your o-own co-conclusion, tha-that is." Akiko stuttered as she blushed deep red,

"Well, I would love to, Akiko." Kyouya breathed to her ears as she blushed crimson red,

"Wha-whatever!" Akiko replied to Kyouya's amusement.

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews!!!!

freyasakura: Yehey! only a warning! thanks for the cake as well!!!! here's the next chapter!

SilentWitch: well, I can't read your story for a while since I'm in a rush, but I'll try next time! and there, i updated already!

Katherine-The-Crowned: well, thanks for appreciating kyouya in the last chapter, and there above is what happened next! and i updated already!!!

jychan: By the way, guys, nanpa no baka means idiot flirt... JA!!!!


	19. The WalkOut

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for all the reviews...!

And here goes nothing, the 19th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_19. The Walk-Out  
_**

* * *

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is watching my fellow hosts terrorize the home of my kohai, Fujioka Haruhi.

"Haru-chan! I'd like the mango cake!" Hunny-senpai pleaded to Haruhi, who was sighing as she cut the cake that we bought on the way to their house.

"How about the others?" Haruhi asked as she took out the requested cake of our loli-shota senpai,

"I'll have whatever my favorite daughter would want!" Tamaki said as Haruhi just sighed on the baka's reply,

"We'll have strawberry-flavored." the twins replied as Haruhi took out two strawberry cake slices,

"Mocha." Kyouya replied as his glasses glowed,

"Mango, as well." Mori-senpai replied with a monotonous voice,

"How about Akiko-senpai?" Haruhi asked as the others looked at me,

"Well, I'll have chocolate-mocha." I replied as she took out my requested cake.

I saw a smirk on Kyouya's face, which I greatly would like to ask why. Anyways, all of us said, "Itadakimasu." although in different tones.

I started on my cake as I sensed a familiar scent nearby.

"Gap?"

I recognized the scent, which the person beside me was wearing.

"Wow. You even know my scent. I must say, you are obsessed with me, Akiko." Kyouya said as he smirked,

How dare him!!!

How dare him!!!

I am not obsessed with him!!  
HOW DARE HIM!

"I-I know a couple of scents that are both for women and men, as well. And I am not obsessed with you, Ootori Kyouya." I replied as I fumed out to his cockiness.

Tell me, why is he so cocky today.

"Oh? But then, tell me why you chose mocha, as well?" He asked as he didn't even give a single glance on me,

"Urusai yo. You know that mocha is coffee. So, coffee plus chocolate is equal to cappuccino." I replied as he smirked,

"Really? I must say." He mocked at me as I glared at him,

"URUSAI." I replied as I stood up

"Senpai?/Aki-chan?/ My daughter?" The others called, "Where are you going?" They added,

"I'm going somewhere where there are no Shadow Kings." I replied as I wore my shoes and went out of the Fujioka Apartment,

I was about to leave when I saw a rather funny-looking 'woman',

"Eh? A girl? Are you a friend of Haruhi from school?"

"Eh? Hai. Doushite desu ka?"

"Dozo yoroshiku. I'm her father, Fujioka Ryoka, but you can call me 'Ranka-san'." He/She told me as he/she shook my hands,

"Hajimemashite." I replied,

"Well, come in. Come in. Haruhi! Tadaima!" He/She said as he/she dragged me in from where I went out,

"Otou-san. Okaeri." Haruhi greeted as she looked at us, "I thought Akiko-senpai was going out?" Haruhi asked,

"Eh? It's Haruhi's father." The twins greeted,

"Hissashiburi, Ranka-san." Kyouya greeted,

"Ah, Kyouya-kun, it's you. Nice to meet you again. And why is that baka here again?" He/She pointed out to the president,

"Ah! Ranka-san!" He recognized the person,

"It's about time." He/She told Tamaki who just grieved with his/her reply,

"Eh? Ranka-san?" Hunny-senpai recognized,

"Ah. The kawaii senpai of Haruhi." Ranka-san greeted as he/she patted Hunny-senpai's head,

"W-We brought cake, Ranka-san!" Tamaki once again, said as he was revived,

"Of course. You're causing us trouble when you're going here." Ranka-san once again, insulted Tamaki, who just grieved on the corner,

He/She's too harsh towards Tamaki. Wonder what Tamaki did...

"Gomen nassai!" The twins apologized as Ranka-san just said, "Hush! Hush! Not at all! Except for that obnoxious blonde over there." With those words 'obnoxious blonde', it continuously strucked Tamaki.

I sighed on the sight.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Kyouya smirked as Akiko, once again, sat down on the floor,

"I thought you were going somewhere without me. Missed me?" He asked as Akiko was speechless.

'How dare he...'

"Urusai. I did not miss you at all. Why would I miss such a Shadow King like you, noh! No way! I just met Ranka-san outside. And so, Ranka-san dragged me in." Akiko replied as she looked away from Kyouya,

"Really? I was rather thinking of my speculation." Kyouya replied to Akiko's horror,

"Urusai. Urusai. Urusai." Akiko continued,

"Or else, what?"

"Nobody knows, Kyouya. Nobody knows." Akiko replied as she continued on her earlier cake, which she wasn't able to finish,

"Oh really? I was rather thinking you'll say the same as earlier." Kyouya replied as he smirked,

"Care to enlighten me?" Akiko asked as she rolled her eyes,

"You told me that there won't be a second date." He smirked at her surprise from his reply.

"What? Don't lie towards me, Akiko." He added,

"Well I never said anything. Just surprised that you were still thinking of that one." Akiko said as she smirked, "It seems you're the one who's rather obsessed over me." She added as she thought, 'Use the same tactic. I'll just counter yours with your own tactic. Huh. Let's see that Kyouya.'

But, Kyouya just smirked and replied, " Oh really? It's not what you think it is Akiko. With your obsession over me, you are rather thinking that I have an obsession over you."

Akiko fumed in anger and said, "YOU ARE UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE!" And she stormed out of the hous, leaving the others clueless on what happened,

"Kyouya-kun, is there any problem?" Ranka asked,

"Iee, Ranka-san. It's just Akiko." Kyouya said as he gave a host smile, which was creepy to the others.

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews!!!! Sorry for not reviewing for more than a week and I promise to update sooner, except next next week, since it's our finals already! The horror with ALGEBRA!!!! Well, free cookies?

freyasakura: Yup. But then, every antagonist has a reason, so I'll have to really spend some time with her, as well. I might as well let the two reconcile... Awh... Anyways, so far, the two are too proud to acknowledge their feelings, although it seems Akiko is starting already. I just don't know with Kyouya since I can't control him! Once I do, he's going to be OOC!!!! Cookies, btw?

Katherine-The-Crowned: Awh.. Thanks! Thank you! Sankyu! Well, they just had a fight. Well, after all, people do fight. So, I gave them one. Hehehe... So sadistic... Aren't I? LOL... Cookies for you!

Kaoru's Koishii: sankyu for the sacrifice... I'm so honored to have another reviewer! :) Anyways, want some cookies? They go well with Cappuccino, you know. :)


	20. The Hands

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for all the reviews...!

And here goes nothing, the 20th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_20. The Hands  
_**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Akiko fumed in anger and said, "YOU ARE UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE!" And she stormed out of the house, leaving the others clueless on what happened,_

_"Kyouya-kun, is there any problem?" Ranka asked,_

_"Iee, Ranka-san. It's just Akiko." Kyouya said as he gave a host smile, which was creepy to the others._

_End Of Flashback_

_

* * *

_

That Kyouya!

He is utterly preposterous! I hate him! I hate those stares with glasses on, from him! I hate his actions that make him more and more like a Shadow King! I hate that voice of his that almost makes someone deny his request or maybe, order. Yes. An order. And most of all, I hate that smirk of his! Get that thing out of his face!

UGHHHHHHH! Just thinking about him, makes me more and more frustrated!

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa Group, just came from a walk-out session from the house of my kouhai and fellow host, Fujioka Haruhi.

Wait a minute. If a while ago, I just had a walk-out session and off I go, walking out somewhere. So, where am I already.

.

.

.

I can't be lost, can I?

K'so.....

I looked left and right to see if where I was already.

What's the name of this place? If my memory saves me right, I just turned left and right...

So, if I turn around and do the opposite way, I might be able to return to Haruhi's place!

Yes! That's it!

I turned around and turned left to the nearest corner. And when I saw another corner, I turned right. Then another left. Then another right.

Wait a minute. Why do I get a feeling like I've seen this place already...

Screw that Kyouya... Screw him!!! Screw him!!!!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Kyou-chan."

Hunny called towards his kohai while they were sitting inside the house of Haruhi,

"Hai, Hunny-senpai?" Kyouya asked as he looked at his senpai,

"It's been an hour since Aki-chan left this complex." Hunny informed Kyouya as he was eating his cake,

"Oh so it seems." Kyouya just replied to his senpai while the twins continued on bickering Tamaki, while also being sided with Ranka-san, whose daughter, Haruhi was just sweatdropping in the side.

Kyouya glanced at the clock on the wall and stood up,

"Kyouya-kun, where are you going?" Ranka-san asked as Kyouya was about to go out of the house,

"I have to follow someone." Kyouya replied as he bowed at them and left,

* * *

"I am not lost... I am not lost... I am not lost..." Akiko continued to murmur as she continued to stride at the sides of the streets,

"Argh!" She shouted as the people looked at her, "I'm fine..." She assured them as she continued to walk,

"I'm tired already. I wanna go home already. I wanna eat..." She whispered to herself as she walked left and right,

"Is that girl drunk or what?" The other people murmured as they referred Akiko, who didn't know what they talked at all.

"Kami..." She mumbled as she rested on the wall,

She settled on a bench nearby and sat on it for a while,

"Itaii... My feet hurts... Shoot this high heels." She mumbled as she looked at her now-swollen ankles,

She just sighed and looked at the sky, which was blue. And as soon as she felt OK, she stood up and tried to walk again.

* * *

'Where is she...' was what inside Kyouya' thoughts. He continued on running.

He looked left and right for the hostess as he ran.

'If I try to ask the Ootori Police to look for her, Namikawa-san might know about this. And that might be causing much danger.' He thought as he looked for his classmate.

* * *

"Harahetta." Akiko murmured as she passed by a restaurant. But then, seeing as she forgot her wallet at Haruhi's place, she cannot eat at all. She sighed and continued walking,

"Ojyou-san..." A good-looking guy with pheromones, who was also wearing an ice-cream man's uniform, went near her,

"Ah yes?" Akiko replied, without getting affected at all, especially since she was used to it already, 'Years of experience!'

"Eh? You're not affected at all?" The guy replied as Akiko shook her head,

"No way!" The guy said with an exaggerated expression as Akiko thought, 'A second Tamaki?'

"Leave me alone." Akiko said as she walked,

"Wait! For not being affected, I'll give you this free ice cream!" The guy said as he reached an ice cream to Akiko,

'I guess this will do for the meantime.' Akiko thought as she accepted it,

"So, what's your name?" The guy asked,

"Namikawa Akiko." She replied before she slurped the ice cream,

"Nice name for a princess like you." He replied as he rested on the wall beside the ice cream stall

"Ah... Sou ka." Akiko replied,

"Wow. You really didn't even swoon. Wow." He praised Akiko, who just rolled her eyes, as she finished her ice cream.

She was about to walk away when the guy held her wrist,

"Where do you think you're going Ojyou-san?" The guy asked,

"Off to somewhere?" Akiko sarcastically replied as she narrowed her eyes,

"Well, I'm sorry, Ojyou-san, but you'll have to pay for the ice cream." The guy replied as he turned his cap,

"I thought the ice cream was free." Akiko justified,

"Ah, ah, ah. Too bad for you... Things at this era aren't free anymore." He replied as he smiled creepily at Akiko,

"Let me go." Akiko said,

"No can do."

"I said let me go!" Akiko begged as the guy's grip tightened around Akiko's wrist,

"She said let her go." A familiar voice said as Akiko turned as she saw Kyouya.

"There. There. You can't do anything with this otokonoko-kun, she still has to pay me." The guy replied as Akiko's eyes were kind of watery,

"Itaii..." She mumbled as she wiped her eyes with her other hand,

"Will you have it cash or card?" Kyouya asked as he held cash and his credit card on his hand,

"EH?" The guy's voice stormed out as Kyouya smirked,

* * *

Akiko sat down on the bench as Kyouya just followed her.

He sighed as soon as he sat down,

"Seriously, where have you been?" He asked Akiko, who was resting,

"I was just roaming around the streets. And that was all because of you and your cockiness!!!" Akiko pointed Kyouya, who just narrowed his eyes,

"I was just joking." He replied as he pushed his glasses,

"Oh so you were just... Oh my gosh... You were just joking?" Akiko asked as Kyouya nodded, "NO WAY! The Shadow King doesn't joke at all!" Akiko added with her shocked expression as Kyouya rolled his eyes,

"Just joking!" Akiko said as she raised her thumb,

"Maa. Ikka." was what Kyouya replied,

"Eto, anou... I was thinking, eto, nevermind." Akiko replied as she poked her fingers and turned away, blushing, which left Kyouya wondering,

"What is it Akiko?" He asked as he faced Akiko,

"Iee! Betsuni! Ohohoho..." Akiko said as she chuckled nervously while sweatdropping,

Kyouya just sighed and stood up as Akiko turned to him,

"Want to walk for the meantime?" Kyouya asked as he offered a hand to Akiko, who just blushed,

"Ah sure," Akiko replied as she stood up as she held unto Kyouya's hand,

They walked around the streets as Akiko, who was blushing, held unto Kyouya, who was smirking at the hostess' blush.

"Akiko, now tell me why are you blushing?" He asked as he continued to smirk,

"U-U-Urusai Kyouya!" Akiko replied as she took her hand,

"Oh well." He replied as he turned to Akiko and said, "Who told you to release my hand?"

"E-Eh?" Akiko asked as she looked at Kyouya with a shocked expression,

"Hold my hand." Kyouya said,

Akiko was left speechless as Kyouya took her hand,

"Otherwise, you might get lost again," He added as Akiko mumbled, "Kyouya..."

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews!!!! Sorry for not reviewing since I had flu... and I promise to update sooner, except next week, since it's our finals already! The horror with ALGEBRA!!!! Well, free cookies?

freyasakura: Well, sorry... but that would really make Kyouya OOC in my perspective if I made that accident happen. You see, Kyouya would then shout and so on and so forth, if that would happen. Although, this time, I made Kyouya all the same, although you can see him worried in his own way... Earlier I was kinda teasing Kyouya when he thought that it would make the situation dangerous if he ordered the Ootori Police, well let's just say it seems he wanted to look for Akiko for himself... Ehehehhe... thanks for the cookie, but I can't eat it, just recovered from flu///

SilentWitch: Oh my gosh... I'm so sorry... Hontou ni gomenassai!!! (I'm really sorry!)... I didn't mean to make Kyouya-kun OOC! Don't worry I'll try on polishing his character in the near future!!! I hope he isn't OOC in this chaptie... I really really tried my best!!!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Well, you know Kyouya, he likes to tease Akiko etc... but then there goes Akiko, storming out of Haruhi's house and then there, she was lost!!! Good thing, Kyouya found her!!!!


	21. The Conversation

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for a

And here goes nothing, the 21st Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_21. The Conversation  
_**

* * *

"Akiko-senpai! Good to see you back!!!"

The squeals of my customers welcomed me as I am sitting down on the couch with my customers.

You see, currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, heiress to the Namikawa Group, is hosting to a bunch of girls, since they wanted my opinions, comments and suggestions as I am the 'Perfect Onee-san' Image of the Host Club.

"Akiko-senpai, I was wondering about yesterday, where you... never mind."

I looked at Shigeku, was it again.

"Doushite desu ka? Any problems? Come on, tell those problems already. Or is it, you don't trust senpai, anymore?" I asked her. Well, this usually works. And I really hope so. Because if she tells me she doesn't trust me anymore, that would be bad.

Real bad.

"Ieeee! It's not like that, senpai! It's just that, anou, yesterday, I thought I saw you roaming around the streets and like that. I was kinda venturing yesterday and I guess I saw you and Kyouya-senpai." Shigesu said,

"Shigeru-chan! That's impossible for you to see Akiko-senpai and Kyouya-senpai at the streets!" Another girl countered,

So, it was Shigeru. Wow. I kinda mixed it up.

"Eto, Shigeru-chan, I was roaming around the streets with Kyouya." I replied, to end up her worrying,

"See An-chan! I told you it was Akiko-senpai and Kyouya-senpai I saw who were together, yesterday!" Shigeru said as she looked at the other girl,

"Eto, senpai, can I ask something?" An asked me as I looked at her and nodded,

"What's really the score between you and Kyouya-senpai?" She asked as I almost spilled the tea I was drinking,

"E-Eh?" I asked once again, "Pardon?" I added.

I just didn't hear.

I just didn't hear what she said.

I just didn't hear what she said about what's going on.

I just didn't hear what she said about what's going on between me and Kyouya.

"Ladies. Good afternoon. I hope you're all fine."

A familiar voice stormed me out of my thoughts about what An said. I looked up and saw Kyouya. Speaking of the devil.

"Ah! Kyouya-senpai!" The two girls acknowledged the Shadow King.

"Doushite desu ka, Kyouya?" I asked with a fake smile,

"Iee, betsuni. I was just checking on the ladies. That is if you have a problem, Akiko?" He asked as he smirked,

Urusai.

"Oh! Not at all, Kyouya. Not at all. I guess." I said as my blood was a bit boiling. I can feel it. "These ladies said that they saw us yesterday at the streets." I added.

It was all because of his 'teasings' that I had to be exposed. It was all because of him.

"So, I take it that Tonari-san and Sakurai-san saw us while we were on a date." He said as he smirked underneath that host smile of his.

SHUT UP!!!! SHUT UP!!! Kami, let me have the honors to kill him. Please. Let me kill him.

"Now, if you'll excuse me ladies." He said as he left with a smirk as I was not able to make a protest against what he said.

That damn Shadow King. Making an easy escape. How could he!!!!

Shimatta. Now these customers of mine are going to think that me and Kyouya are going out already. Shoot him. Curse him!!!!

And I can see it.

I can see it!

Tomorrow, these girls are so going to spread false rumors about me and Kyouya going out, and soon it's going to be a whole gossip throughout Ouran and soon, people outside are going to know. AND IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF THAT SHADOW KING.

UGGGGGGGGH!!!!

* * *

**Normal POV**

"So, it's already you and Kyouya-senpai?" Shigeru asked to much of Akiko's displeasure and horror,

"Eh? Iee. Shigeru-chan. It was simply a date. Nothing more." Akiko replied as she shook her hand,

"Oh? But usually, relationships come from dates." An pushed the conversation as Akiko was almost on a state of shock,

"Eh? Oh really? I'm not sure about that. Hehehe. Anyways, let's talk about something else." Akiko tried to change the topic but An and Shigeru said,

"We really want to hear about Akiko-senpai and Kyouya-senpai. Please."

"Eh? But then there's not much between me and Kyouya, actually. We're just friends! Friends alone." Akiko replied as she chuckled nervously,

RING RANG RING RANG

The two customers answered their phone,

"Otou-sama/Okaa-sama?" The two girls chorused as they had their own conversation on 2 different cellphones,

"Hai. Hai. Hai. Hai. Otou-sama/Okaa-sama," They continued with the same response except for the person on the other line.

Akiko sweatdropped on the event.

"Anou, I have to go now, Akiko-senpai." The two girls chorused as they bowed and left quickly.

Akiko sighed as she stood up from the couch and went off to make her usual drink.

"Cappuccino again, Akiko?"

A voice tingled out as Akiko made Cappuccino. She turned to see Kyouya. She sighed and replied, "Care to point out the obvious?"

Kyouya rolled his eyes on the sarcasm, looked at Akiko and was about to say something when Akiko cut in, "Don't talk to me please. I'm quite frustrated with your earlier actions."

"Oh? What about it?"

"To inform you, Ootori Kyouya, my customers were thinking that we were going out, if in fact, we aren't!" Akiko said as a vein popped on her forehead, but instead, Kyouya smirked and replied,

"So?"

"Shut up please. Please. For our sake." Akiko replied as her blood was boiling on her nerves.

Kyouya sighed and replied, "Fine. For your sake, I'd change the subject." He chuckled as Akiko looked at him as she narrowed her eyes in question,

"It seems almost all of your requests rather end up earlier than that of the others." He said as she sipped unto her Cappuccino,

"Is that supposed to be a problem, Kyouya? Because for me, it isn't. It's much more of an advantage. To be able to have less time in putting that always smiling image. Puh-lease." Akiko said as she placed her cup on the table,

"Well, it's quite fine." Kyouya said as he stood up,

"Well, I guess there's no problem to it then." Akiko said as she finished her cup,

"Well, I'm afraid there's a bit problem with it, Akiko." Kyouya said as he trapped Akiko to the wall, wherein no one can see them,

"Kyouya, what's the meaning of this?" Akiko asked as she glared at Kyouya,

"I was simply implying the problem, Akiko." He said as he smirked, "Frankly, the more that I see you roaming around here, it's much harder to control it," He added as Akiko's glare faded,

"Wha-what do you mean by hard to control?" Akiko asked,

"That simply is left for you to ponder on, Namikawa." Kyouya said as he smirked and released his hands from the wall and left,

Akiko stumbled down on the floor as she was deep red.

'What was he implying with hard to control? Why was he doing so?'

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews!!!! Sorry for not reviewing since I had my exams as I told you... Free brownies???

freyasakura: WATER!!!! I almost got choked you know!!! Harsh!!!! LOL... Well, today, is the last day of school!!!! ^_^ Well, the ice cream man, I plan to do something with him... I just don't know what...

Katherine-The-Crowned: It seems our heroine really loves to attract danger and kinds of situations like that one, in the last chaptie... HEHEHE... I'm sorry Akiko...

Kaoru's Koishii: Really? Kyou-chan here, isn't OOC? Thanks! Thanks! Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu!!!! I was really really worried that Kyouya might be OOC, but he's not, right??? LOL A brownie or two???

Kriz: thank you for loving my story... I was deeply touched to the core... Finally, exams are over, classes are over and so, I can update sooner!!!!

SilentWitch: yoshi! thanks for the two thumbs up!!! i feel so honored!!! ^_^... Don't worry about your story and chapter problems, you're gonna recover soon... *pats SilentWitch on the shoulder* A brownie might make you feel better. Want some?


	22. The Waiting Session

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for the reviews!!!

And here goes nothing, the 22nd Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_22. The Waiting Session  
_**

* * *

I looked left and right. I'm feeling so pressured or something like, tensed. Yes. Tensed.

Why?

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is sitting on a couch in the living room of the mansion of none other than, Ootori Kyouya.

You might be wondering why I was here.

Well...

_Flashback_

_"Akiko-chaan! You just go with Okaa-san to the beach, OK? I can't fetch you. I still have to get Haruhi." Tamaki told Akiko, through the phone,_

_"WHAT? Are you kidding me, Tamaki? Never again, will I step to that Shadow King's Mansion! Think about my first experience!" Akiko replied to Tamaki, as she was shouting._

_"Gomen nassai, my daughter, but I simply can't do anything. And what's more, Okaa-san agreed." Tamaki replied,_

_"AND YOU NEVER INFORMED ME? HOW COULD YOU TAMAKI! HOW COULD YOU! HELLO? HELLO? TAMAKI? ARGH!!!"_

_End Of Flashback_

And that was the reason why I am here in Kyouya's house. Suffering as he can't get up yet. And, I won't ever bother to wake him up, especially what happened to me before.

"Eh? A girl? May I ask your name, ojyou-chan?" A girl, who looked a bit older than me, studied my figure as she roamed around me,

"Eto, Namikawa Akiko desu." This must be Kyouya's sister.

"Ah! Hajimemashite, Namikawa-chan! I'm Shido Fuyumi." Fuyumi-san said as she smiled towards me, and I responded with a smile, as well.

"I take it that you're Kyouya's girlfriend, right. That Kyouya not telling me about his cute girlfriend!" She said as I choke,

"Gomen nassai, but I'm just an acquaintance of Kyouya. I'm not his girlfriend." I corrected her as I closed my eyes,

"Eh? Gomen nassai! I really thought that you were Kyouya's girlfriend. Anyways, I better get going now. I'll see you soon, Namikawa-chan."

"You, as well, Shido-san."

"Fuyumi's fine. Ja." She said as she left.

Oh well. I'm alone, once again. Still waiting for Kyouya. Apparently, I just discovered that Fuyumi-san's character is quite different from Kyouya's character. Wow.

"May I ask who are you?"

I turned to see an old man, who could be none other than, ulk.

Ootori Yoshio...

"Ah, Ootori-san. Watashi wa Namikawa Akiko desu." I said as I bowed.

"Ah, Namikawa, you say. I presume you are the only child of Namikawa Akira, then." He replied as I kept my head low.

OK, Akiko, relax. This is just Ootori Yoshio, you are talking to. Who am I kidding. This guy's as affluent as Suoh-san.

"Hai." I replied,

"Sou ka. You must be waiting for Kyouya. I should be leaving now. Send my best regards to your father," Ootori Yoshio said before he left the room as I was, once again, alone.

"Akiko."

I turned to see Kyouya. Finally. Finally.

"Took you long enough." I replied as I laid back on the couch.

* * *

**Normal POV  
**

"You never bothered to go up. So, I was rather thinking that you weren't there yet. Until I received Onee-sama's text about my so-called girlfriend." Kyouya said as he smirked, "Tell me, you told her that you were my girlfriend. Wow." He added as Akiko was shocked of what Kyouya said,

"Urusai! I never told Fuyumi-san that you were my boyfriend or anything!" Akiko replied as she was bewildered,

"Oh? And you expect me to believe you?" Kyouya, once again, teased her,

"Shut up! There is always one truth, and it's the truth, Kyouya! It's the truth!" Akiko said as she was about to storm out the room, when Akiko was stopped as Kyouya hugged her from the back,

"I was just kidding you, Akiko. No need to storm out. You just looked cute when you were getting mad." Kyouya told Akiko, who just blushed from what Kyouya told her.

"K-Kyouya, wha-what are y-you t-talking about?" Akiko stuttered as she tried to look at Kyouya, who was still hugging her,

"Do I still have to explain to you?" Kyouya asked her as he released Akiko, who was blushing,

"I don't get it. I'm just afraid to get wrong conclusions." Akiko replied as she looked away,

"Oh? So tell me what were your conclusions so that I may correct it, if there are ever errors." Kyouya replied as he lessened the distance between their faces,

"A-Anou, eto... You see..."

Kyouya was about to kiss her when

_Gosen mairu hashitte iki wo kirashi-_

"Moshi moshi?" Akiko answered her phone as she was still blushing from what Kyouya was about to do,

"Akiko-chan where are you? Where is Okaa-san?"

"Tamaki? Is that you? Anou, we're still in Kyouya's mansion. Why?" Akiko replied as Kyouya was just smirking, with Akiko's blush,

"Eh? That's good. We're still on the way. Anyways, we'll just pick you up. I already picked up Haruhi, the twins, Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, as well." Tamaki said over the phone,

"OK, See you in a while then." Akiko replied as she pressed the button, which ended the call.

"So, where were we..." Kyouya said as he went near Akiko,

"Stop it! D-Do you think I-I w-would allow you to get closer again? No way." Akiko said as she tried to stay away from Kyouya,

"Oh really? Well, good luck." Kyouya said as he smirked and went near Akiko, who was trying to stay away from Kyouya, although in the end, Kyouya cornered her.

"This is bad. Real bad." Akiko said as Kyouya smirked,

"Really? Well, Akiko, let me remind you again. It's been very hard to restrain myself from you." Kyouya said as Akiko blushed,

"R-Really? Wha-what do you mean, Kyouya?" Akiko said as the distance between the two was very small,

"It depends on how you imply, Akiko." Kyouya breathed to Akiko's ear, who was blushing deep red,

"S-Screw y-you." Akiko cursed,

"Oh? Well, nonetheless, we should just sit down as we wait for Tamaki, then." Kyouya said as he smirked and sat down,

"T-That's a g-great idea, Kyouya. That was indeed, the best idea I heard from you." Akiko told Kyouya, ironically,

"Nice to hear that, Akiko." Kyouya said as he rolled his eyes,

Akiko chuckled as she just laid back on the couch.

"So, who have you met, aside from Onee-sama?" Kyouya asked as he looked at Akiko,

"Eh? I met your father, actually." Akiko said as she closed her eyes,

"Oh? So, how was he?"

"Well, I already knew where you actually inherited that personality of yours. Which I suppose came from your father." Akiko said as she pointed Kyouya,

"Oh? I suppose, if you say so." Kyouya replied as he sat beside Akiko,

"Tell me why are you sitting beside me?"

"Well, can't I? I live here, of course, so I have the right to sit wherever I want to."

"Oh shut up." Akiko stood up and transferred to another chair, but Kyouya once again, followed her,

"Will you stop that?"

"Stop what?"

"You are so irritating!"

The two continued on while they were waiting for the others to arrive.

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews!!!!Free cookies???

SilentWitch: Too bad.... LOL.... I don't really know what's going on Kyouya's head actually. I was just thinking of what Kyouya would tell Akiko, in times like that...

Katherine-The-Crowned: All I know is that Kyouya really loves to tease Akiko. And that's it. And Akiko, I don't know with her. She's just too scared to tell what she thinks Kyouya was implying... Geesh... What a messed up relationship.. Just like TamaHaru...

AuroraxHime: You think so? Well, I don't know actually. Akiko's kinda frustrated with Kyouya, who keeps on teasing her, annoys her, and then, she just doesn't know what to do, actually. Very much clueless, I must say...

freyasakura: As you can see, Akiko is trying her best to let Kyouya tell it to her himself. She's really much of a coward, I must say... Too bad for her, Kyouya's Kyouya. You get me??? LOL

Anariel '91: Nice to hear something from you again! It's been weeks??? Or month??? LOL, anyways, Well, Kyouya's a bit mysterious, I must say and too bad for Akiko. Well, I really pity her from all of Kyouya's teasings and bullying sessions... Luckily, I'm not Akiko.... LOL


	23. The Talk With Haruhi

jychan: Well, I, jychan, hereby plead that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club despite the many times I wanted to conquer it... And thanks for the reviews!!!

And here goes nothing, the 23rd Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_23. The Talk with Haruhi  
_**

* * *

"Okaa-san! My daughter! Finally! We arrived to the beach!" Tamaki whined as we finally arrived to the Private Resort of the Ootori Family,

It took about 3 hours for us to arrive. Geesh.

Earlier, when we were still in Kyouya's Mansion, all we did was bicker while we were waiting for the baka and the other hosts to arrive, which wasn't too long. Luckily.

And so, we rode on Tamaki's chauffeur as we were going to this place.

And so, currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is staring at the blue sea, as the others were already playing in the sand.

"Finally, a nice break from all the hosting activities." I mumbled as I fixed my hat,

"I suppose, you're right, Akiko-senpai. It was quite a hectic week for us in school." Haruhi said as I nodded,

"Kyouya," I called to the 'Okaa-san' of the Host Club,

He turned to me with an inquiring look,

"What else do you have here in this Resort, aside from the beach?" I asked him as sweeped the sand out of my shirt,

"I believe we have some springs nearby, and then some courts. And the others." He ended as I rolled my eyes,

"Oh." I replied as I turned to Haruhi, "You heard him. There are springs here. Wanna go there, Haruhi?" I asked her as she nodded,

* * *

"Anou, Akiko-senpai,"

I turned as Haruhi was calling me as we were dipping down the womens' springs,

"Doushite desu ka, Haruhi?" I asked her as she went near,

"Eto, anou, senpai, you see... anou, eto..." Haruhi was blushing once again.

Let me guess...

"About Tamaki again?" I asked her as she looked at me with a shocked face,

"H-How d-do you know, senpai?" She asked as I chuckled,

"Let me tell you this, I'm not the 'Perfect Onee-san' for nothing." I replied as I looked up at the clouds,

"Eto... anou... you see."

"Don't try to deny it anymore. The magazine already told you. Well, I mean, it's not that you should always believe what the crazy magazine told you, but then, you can't deny it anymore. There's no point in denying your feelings" I said as I glanced at her. I smirked and added, "You're a smart girl, Haruhi. I know you already figured it out."

"Eto, I guess there's no need to argue anymore, Akiko-senpai." She said as we both chuckled at each other,

"So, what about you and Kyouya-senpai?" She asked as I coughed,

"Excuse me?" I asked her once again because from what I heard, she was asking about me and Kyouya.

"Senpai, you said it yourself. There's no point in denying your feelings. Well, in my opinion, it seems that you two are quite intimate with each other." Haruhi said as I looked at ther utterless, bewildered and beyond shocked,

"Ha-Haruhi! I never knew that you'd think about me and Kyouya that way!" I said as she blinked her eyes,

"Eh? I was rather thinking that you and Kyouya-senpai are already in a relationship." Haruhi said as I gave out a nervous chuckle,

"Th-That was a nice joke, Haruhi! Nice one! Wooo!!! Hahahaha..." I faked out a laugh as she sweatdropped,

"So, how do you find the springs? I guess, it's OK. I don't know with your opinion, though." I tried to change the subject as she sighed and said,

"Senpai..."

"What's the problem, Haruhi?? You want to go already? Let's go now. I guess, it's going to be raining a little while." I told her as I was about to stand up,

"Senpai, you aid that there's no point in denying your feelings. Senpai, please. You said it yourself. What's worse is that you're trying to change the subject. That won't do me justice, senpai." Haruhi said as she grabbed my wrist,

"Haruhi..."

I bit my lower lip. This girl's really one smart girl. No wonder Tamaki fell for her. I dipped once again on the springs.

Should I tell her that even I, myself, can't understand what's forming inside me? Should I tell her that I can't understand what I'm feeling for Kyouya?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akiko's face darkened as she dipped in the springs again. The winds were blowing while Haruhi's hair, being short and was not wet, glided with the wind,

"Eto, senpai. It's better if we go inside now. It's going to rain anytime now." Haruhi said as she looked at the skies, and never saw Akiko's face.

"I guess, Haruhi. I told you earlier, neh. Let's go in now." Akiko's face kind of lightened as they went in and slipped into yukata's.

"My daughters! I was looking all over the resort for you!" Tamaki's voice was heard as Akiko and Haruhi went through the corridors, and soon, revealing a Tamaki who was trying to hug 'his two daughters', which was successful.

"Okaa-san! I finally got to hug Akiko!" Tamaki told Kyouya as Tamaki went near the Shadow King,

"That's good to hear, Tamaki. But it rather seems, Akiko, isn't with us." Kyouya said,

"Eh? What do you mean? NO!!!!!!!!! Akiko died!!!!!" Tamaki shouted, bringing Akiko back to her senses,

"Baka! Who told you I'm dead already!" Akiko told Tamaki as she whacked him out of his world,

"B-But you weren't responding already when I was about to hug you!" Tamaki reasoned out as he hid behind Haruhi,

"Well, it really doesn't mean I'm dead now. I was just, anou..." Akiko turned to see Kyouya, who raised an eyebrow, while Akiko, involuntarily, blushed, "...thinking about something! That's it! I was thinking about something." Akiko replied as Kyouya smirked upon seeing Akiko's expression,

"Eh? So, what was Akiko-senpai thinking about?" The twins chorused as they went near Akiko,

"Well, about things... Some things..." Akiko said as she looked at the outside,

"My daughter, would you rather stay with daddy, tonight? It's going to rain and it seems there's going to be a storm tonight!" Tamaki said as he went near Haruhi,

'Doesn't he know that he sounds like an old pervert while saying those words to Haruhi?' Akiko thought as she sighed,

"Anyways, where is Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai?" Akiko asked as she turned back to them,

"I believe they were going to get some cakes." Kyouya said as he looked at Akiko,

"I see..." Akiko replied as she turned to the twins, Haruhi and Tamaki.

The twins were teasing Tamaki being an old pervert, for asking Haruhi to stay with him in the night, while Tamaki replied that he was just concerned for his daughter. And so, seeing that there was no end to this, Akiko stepped in and told them that for everyone's sake and especially for her ears' sake, Haruhi was going to sleep with her. And that finished the discussion.

A little while later, Hunny and Mori arrived as Hunny already found cakes, but then, consumed them. And so, the two third-year students, retreated to their rooms as the six remaining hosts had their dinner, which was composed of seafood, which contained ootoro, in which delighted the Natural Host so much.

After dinner, they retreated to their rooms. But as Akiko was about to go to her room, Kyouya pulled her and told her,

"Talk with me."

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews!!!! Let me tell you, I was having a shuffled playlist in my iPod, well, all the songs of Ouran, except that I don't have Mori's song... Wonder where I can get that... -sigh- Free muffins???

freyasakura: I actually want Akiko to meet the whole family. But then, I can't see the two older brothers, and it seems Ootori-san and Fuyumi-san was the only ones available, so like that... And the kiss, it depends with the two of them... Well, if Kyouya ever makes a score... noh???

AuroraxHime: Even I'm not sure what Kyouya's implying!!! Geesh, Kyouya, even in the backstage won't tell me what he means with his imply imply thingy!!!! Argh!!! Well, I guess there's more KyouyaXAkiko moments next chaptie since they're together... Hmmm.... So, how's Bumped doing so far? Is my other story fine?

Live(dot)Laugh(dot)Love(dot)Forever: Thank you! I feel so honored for your praise, that I'm a good author, despite having many flames in my other stories. Yep. I get flames in my other stories... Well there's a next chaptie, which is this one!!!

sayume214: Well, it's not rare anymore these days, try checking out and filter out KyouyaXoc fanfics, and they're very many! I tell you... I hope you'll like this story, just like how you, hopefully, liked Bumped!


	24. The Quiz

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClubdespitethemanytimesIplannedtoconqueritfromHatoriBisco-sensei!!!!

And here goes nothing, the 24th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_24. The Quiz  
_**

* * *

_Recap:_

_After dinner, they retreated to their rooms. But as Akiko was about to go to her room, Kyouya pulled her and told her,_

_"Talk with me."_

_End Of Recap

* * *

_

"What do you want Kyouya?" I asked the person with me as we were in a balcony,

"Do I really need a reason so that I can be with you here?" He asked as I felt my cheeks were getting hot,

I swallowed and said, "Yes. You need a reason for bringing me out here. Look, I'm only wearing a yukata, and it's cold out here." I replied as I was about to go out, when I felt something on my back,

"There, you can use my sweatshirt, that way, you won't be so cold." Kyouya said as I turned to him and got the sweatshirt,

Seriously. This guy is making me stay, and so, currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is here in the balcony with Ootori Kyouya, whose sweatshirt, I am wearing.

Hmmm... Smells like Kyouya...

"What? You like the smell? My smell, if I'm not wrong." He smirked,

"How da-umph!!!" I felt Kyouya's hand on my mouth,

"Shh. Everyone might be sleeping anymore. You don't want anyone to think about why we are meeting now, do you." He said as I raised an eyebrow,

He removed his hand and I sighed,

"I suppose you're right, then." I replied as I sat back on the railings of the balcony,

"So, how was your stay in the springs with Haruhi, so far?" Kyouya asked as he looked at the view: The beach,

The Springs?

_'Senpai, you said that there's no point in denying your feelings..'_

I felt my cheeks again go hot as I remember what Haruhi said a while ago... Shoot.. What does she mean by what she quoted from me.

"T-The springs were fine." I replied as I turned and tried to look at the view that Kyouya was enjoying,

"That's good then." He replied as he pushed his glasses,

"Kyouya, eto... what do you fee-... Never mind..."

Shoot. I was about to tell him about what does he feel about me... Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!!!! Ugh!!! What's with this head of mine! I'm getting weird these time, just because of what Haruhi told me a while ago.

"What do I what? I didn't get what you were saying earlier." He said as he raised an eyebrow,

"Never mind." I replied as I sighed and straightened my posture, "I'll go to sleep now."

A good night sleep would probably do me good especially from what happened today. Tomorrow all this weirdness of mine would disperse. Just one sleep.

"Tell me what's bothering you, lately."

I felt a hand on my arm, making me stop.

I turned to see Kyouya with an amused expression. What the heck...

"There's nothing you know. Let me be in peace Kyouya. I wanna go to sleep already." I replied as I stared at him with an annoyed expression on my face,

"Now, now, Akiko. You do know that you can never hide something from me." He replied with a grin,

"Shut up please. I do not have any problems that I would have to hide." I replied as I bowed,

"Akiko, for once. Just be yourself." He said with a darkened expression,

What does he mean by me being myself? I'm being myself, aren't I? I was always like this from the start.

"Please. Don't pretend anymore."

What does he mean by me pretending? I'm not pretending at all! I'm fine! I'm fine! I just need some rest.

"Kyouya. Release me." I replied as he let go,

"There's no use to it, then Akiko." He said as I left the balcony and went straight to my room.

The rains started as I lied down on my bed. Luckily, it seems Haruhi slept already, so I don't need to worry about her getting afraid from thunderstorms and such.

I want to sleep already. So much has happened today. After with some confrontation I had with Haruhi earlier, it seems Kyouya had already got the feeling about me, being so weird today. I wonder what has gotten up to me that I felt so weird. It couldn't be because of what Haruhi and I discussed earlier...

Nah... We were discussing about our relationships, with her being with Tamaki and I, with Kyouya...

.

.

.

SHOOT. It couldn't be because of what she thought about me and Kyouya. Well, I already told her to stop thinking between the relationship of me and Kyouya.

OK. Stop fooling yourself, Namikawa Akiko. You're a smart girl. You already know what's the problem. That is, because of Haruhi's thinking between you and Kyouya.

Shut up. Please. Just like what Haruhi said earlier that there's no point in denying your feelings for a guy. Even if that guy is the Shadow King, nevertheless, Ootori Kyouya. That's it, Akiko. Be a smart and brave girl and face it.

Ughhh. My brain hurts so much. I really can't get a better excuse on why I was so bothered with what Haruhi and I discussed earlier in the Springs. OK, fine. I really need to see that magazine that told Haruhi about her feelings with Tamaki.

I stood up and went over to my luggage and took out my laptop. Hopefully there's wi-fi around this place. I turned on my laptop and yes, there's wi-fi in this place. And so, I surfed to the internet and looked for a quiz that might indicate if I really feel something for that Shadow King, because that way, I could be able to organize my mind and feelings for that damn guy... Ugh... I can't believe it...

Question number 1...

What do you think about that guy?

A. My prince!

What the heck....

B. My accomplice...

That sounds kinda creepy...

C. My brother!

Well, that's incest you know...

D. Someone I can trust on

Well, that would most likely fit Kyouya among all the 4...

Question Number 2...

Would you want to spend the rest of your lifetime with him?

A. Yes!

Ieeww. That won't do. I can't even stand a minute with him...

B. No

Well, there are times when I really need him...

C. Do I have to answer this question

What the heck... I don't get it at all...

D. Maybe

That would probably be the best idea among the three choices. Since there are times I want him to be nearby, and there are times when I don't.

So, D, it is.

Question Number 3...

Do you trust this guy?

A. Very much!

Well, not really that much...

B. Not at all...

Well, I can't say that I don't trust Kyouya very much.

C. Is this really getting to the point?

What the...

D. Most likely

Well, this is the most probable answer for this question.

So, D, once again.

Question number 4...

Did people ever get to tell you that this certain someone and you are intimate?

A. Sadly, no... But I'd love to!

Heck, I won't like it...

B. Nope. Not at all.

I must not lie...

C. Do I really have to answer this question again?

What's the point in answering this quiz...

D. Yup.

Well, Haruhi told me....

So, again it's D.

Question Number 5... Well, it's the last

There's that guy again, how do you approach him?

A. I go near him and call him with -sama!

YUCK. I ain't a fangirl

B. I don't say anything to him

Well, I don't really do so...

C. I don't go near him at all.

Well, that ain't true...

D. I talk to him with the usual way, but then, sometimes, you feel like you're cheeks get hot

Yup. That happened a couple of times...

SO, again, it's D.

I pressed enter on my laptop and waited for the results. Well, it's kinda stupid, but then, this is what Haruhi did so that she would realize about what she felt for the baka. Well, they're really a couple made in heaven, they're both intelligent, and then, somehow they're opposites, but then, they say opposites attract. So, that settles their relationship.

And soon the results are in. OK, with this quiz, all of my feelings and sanity depend on it.

I swallowed and continued on reading...

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews!!!! And it's a cliffhanger! A cliffhanger, I tell you! With the quiz, I just made it myself, so the credits still go to me. I'd like to thank my Mom for buying the Cappuccino mix, which I used so that I could have Cappuccino, although I used cold water... What can I do, I'm a commoner... LOL... I was actually, teasing Kyouya in the backstage about his concern for Akiko when he tried asking what's bothering her... LOL... Cappuccino, anybody?

Katherine-The-Crowned: Yup, that's why I gave her a talk with Haru-chan... LOL... Anyways, I'm making her do some quiz, just like what Haruhi di when she wanted to know what she felt for Tamaki... It's in the manga, I tell you... But it's a different quiz...

AuroraxHime: I really don't know what Kyouya's thinking, but then, this chapter revealed that it seems Kyouya wanted Akiko to clear her mind and tell him her problem... Hmmm... I'll try to make Kunimitsu a bit protective with Kumiko.... Well, it seems they had a declaration of war, well Seiichi and Fuji, that is.... ad so here's another chapter

SilentWitch: Yup, It took her long enough for her to realize it... I even had to make Haruhi do it! Thanks to Haruhi!!!!! And then, for Kyou-chan., it seems he's rather concerned for Akiko!!!

freyasakura: It rather seems, Akiko is rather stubborn, indeed. Well, this quiz might hopefully be an eye opener for her... LOL... Well, that's a bit of spoilers for you... Hmm.... Thanks for the cookies! Now i get something to dip in my cappuccino...

anna: Thanks for reviewing! ^_^, well, above is what happens next, but there's a cliffhanger...

Anariel '91: I tell you, you really want the two of them to kiss, noh... Well, I'll try... Maybe a couple of chapters from now... Eh? Seriously, I give decent surprises? I was rather thinking of what might happen that's not too cliche or anything weird.... Well, i wouldn't want Akiko to drown now, would I... And it seems I can almost see the story to the end... Especially since Aki-chan's starting to realize her own feelings... T_T Waaaa... I don't want to retire yet... NO!!!!!


	25. The Decision

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClubdespitethemanytimesIplannedtoconqueritfromHatoriBisco-sensei!!!!

And here goes nothing, the 25th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_25. The Decision  
_**

* * *

_Recap:_

_And soon the results are in. OK, with this quiz, all of my feelings and sanity depend on it._

_I swallowed and continued on reading..._

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

OK. This is it. The moment of truth. There's no turning back from this point on, Akiko.

I gulped and opened my eyes.

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is opening my eyes to read the exact results of some quiz I just took on a while ago. Which is, a quiz to test if I really have feelings for a certain devil in the Host Club, and no, it's not Hunny-senpai. Gosh, I'd feel like a pedophile if I did.

Here goes nothing...

If you mostly answered A's, then, you must have a crush on the guy! Moreover, it's fangirlism!!!! Congratulations! May you have a happy ending in the end.

What the heck, was that. Luckily, I didn't answer A, in any of the questions... If not, I would have been doomed...

If you mostly answered B's, then you don't have any feelings for that guy. It's just a friendly feeling, I guess. Well it's normal since anyone has a guy friend. So, you don't have any feelings for that guy, girl.

OK, that would've been the best result, unluckily, I have no D...

If you mostly answered C's, what's the point in taking this test. You're not trusting it anyways... And most likely, you just treat the person like your own relative, so it's a platonic love. Love for a relative, perhaps...

OK, that was the weirdest result... That's it... Now, hopefully for D, I'll have the correct sanity... And etc...

If you mostly answered D's, then, good luck on your new love, girl. You're somehow quite in the middle of denying your feelings for the guy, but congratulations, you have those good feelings for him, and so, you need not to worry, just confess and...

WHAT THE HECK!!! WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!

I slammed my laptop and set it aside on the table nearby.

Shoot. What was that all about! What was that all about! OK. I've decided that the quiz was a fake. It's totally fake! It's totally fake! I do not have feelings for that guy, nevertheless, that Shadow King!!!!

UGH!!!!! WHAT DID I DO!!! All I did was click and click on what was very much true!!! This quiz is a fake! It's a fake one!!! Whoever was the first one who made this quiz must be found and be immediately banished from the country!!!! I tell you!!!

I looked at the outside through the window. The rain and storm must have ended while I was answering the _fake_ quiz. I sighed, lied down on the bed and bit my lip. There is definitely something wrong with me. Well, it should not bother me at all, after all it was a result from a _fake_ quiz. It's a lie...

"Akiko-senpai?"

I looked up and see that Haruhi was awake,

"You were awake the whole time, Haruhi?" I asked her,

"Ieee. I just woke up. Luckily, the storm ended already. You're still awake at this time, Akiko-senpai?" She asked as I nodded.

"Hai. It seems I can't sleep after all."

"So, how was your conversation with Kyouya-senpai?" She asked as I sat,

"Well, it seems he sensed that there was something wrong with me." I replied before I sighed,

"See, senpai. Even Kyouya-senpai has already sensed that you have a problem. Well, have you come up of a solution to solve the problem?" She asked me as I choked. How did she know...

"Well, yup. But it was rather a failure. The damn quiz told me that I had some feelings for that Shadow King, which was preposterous..." I stopped as I heard Haruhi laughing,

I raised an eyebrow and told her, "It's rather rude to laugh at someone when she doesn't have a clue about anything, you know."

"Gomen nassai, senpai. But then, it seems you're in a point of denial, senpai. But please do continue."

IN DENIAL? Is she kidding me?

"Haruhi, define in denial."

"In denial is when you constantly deny something or you dislike something probably because you don't expect it or you hate it at the most." Haruhi replied as I sweatdropped.

"Haruhi, tell me. Are my feelings for him that obvious?" I asked her as she thought about it for a moment,

"Iee."

I sighed in relief and laid back on the bed,

"Haruhi, please. Whatever happened tonight, no one must know. OK? No one as in nobody." I told her as I turned my back from her direction,

"Hai, senpai. But are you still going to deny it, Akiko-senpai?" She asked,

"Who knows, Haruhi. Who knows." I replied as I closed my eyes, hoping that I'd reach to Dream Land any minute now.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The night passed and another sun rose up again, but it seems Akiko did not rise from her bed yet.

"Aki-chan, wake up already! Aki-chan!" Hunny's voice tried to wake up Akiko who never bothered to move,

"My daughter! Come on! You don't want to get left behind now, do you?" Tamaki's voice cried,

"Senpai, we're going to leave you any minute now. We tell you!" The twins chorused as Akiko didn't bother to look at them, but somehow, moved, although she changed her position,

"Senpai, I know you slept late, but we really have to go now." Haruhi said as she tried to wake up Akiko,

"My, my, my. It seems there's a laptop over here, and it's still on, I wonder what's inside this lap..."

'Shoot! The results are still there!' Akiko thought as her eyes opened,

"STOP IT KYOUYA!" Akiko shouted as she took her laptop from him and turned it off instantly,

"OK, off everyone! Get out now. I'm going to change, after a quick shower. OK? So, shoo, shoo. Get out of my room." Akiko said as she shoo away the other hosts,

She closed the door and sat down on the floor.

'Almost... Thank GOD I was a bit awake already. If not, then...' She thought as she gulped,

She sighed and said, "Anyways, if that's what the crazy quiz said, then that's what it is. There's no point in denying your feelings, after all. Even if he has to be a devil."

And she went inside the bathroom.

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews!!!! With the quiz and results, I just made it myself, so the credits still go to , I planned to have an update tomorrow, but my anxiousness, excitement and eagerness to write about the results got to me and here I am updating very soon, without even realizing that it hasn't been 24 hours since I wrote the last chapter... -sigh- ^_^

AuroraxHime: Don't make them confess to each other yet!!! I don't want to retire yet!!! Please!!! But then, it seems Akiko already realized and decided her feelings for the Shadow King... LOL

PhoenixRage92: You bet so!!! I was a bit trying to copy what happened to Haruhi on how she found out her feeling... I'm such a cheater!!! LOL... Anyways, I guess I can see the story to an end already... T_T But i dont wanna retire yet!!!!

freyasakura: Well, you had it. Aki-chan realized her feelings, so, no atomic bombs please.... As much as I hate it, we have no Social Studies today, since we don't have school already... Um, summer break here in the Philippines... LOL... And then, classes start on JUNE!!! ^_^ Another date,I'll try to see that one...

Katherine-The-Crowned: Hehehe... I'm glad you found it good, I was thinking maybe it was already a bit annoying... T_T... but then, i'm glad Kyouya stopped her, because it really helped her a lot in realizing her feelings... Well, here are the results!!!


	26. The Revelation

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClubdespitethemanytimesIplannedtoconqueritfromHatoriBisco-sensei!!!!

And here goes nothing, the 26th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_26. The Revelation  
_**

* * *

It's been a day since I found out about these fee- no, there's something missing, about these disgraceful feelings towards the Shadow King and currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is walking towards the Third Music Room without Tamaki or anyone.

I sighed as I looked at the outside, through the windows. It seems the sky is clear today, so there won't be storms at all, just like what happened 2 days ago...

"Eh? Aki-chan? It seems Tama-chan and Kyou-chan aren't with you."

I turned to see Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, who were steps away from me,

"Ah, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai. Mori-senpai has no kendo practice today?" I asked as I turned to Mori-senpai, but he simply shook his head and I nodded.

"Sou ka..." I replied as I sighed once again,

"Neh, Aki-chan, Aki-chan, we'll go in first for the meantime. Please do come in when you're OK, already. Neh, Aki-chan?" Hunny-senpai asked me and how did he know that I'm feeling a bit under the weather, I was about to ask him when I noticed that he and Mori-senpai already went in the room.

Geesh... Actually, my problem is that, OK, I've accepted these preposterous feelings of mine towards Kyouya, but heck, I can't face him now. No, no, no. I really can't. Well, at class, I was able to, finally, concentrate in class, just so that I won't notice Kyouya or anything, but now, even in the Host Club, I really can't do anything so that I won't notice him. He'll always be there at the side with his laptop and files.

I sighed and massaged my temples. Geesh. These feelings of mine are becoming more and more troublesome for me, aren't they... And these feelings were caused by that damn shadow king. Uggghhh...

No matter what I say, I really, really can't face him. Nope. It's not that I'm scared of him, well, let's just say, I'm becoming more conscious. Ughhh.... Dang it...

"I really can't believe it, even if I already accepted it..." I said as I sighed,

"What is it that you can't believe when you've already accepted it, Akiko?"

Shoot. It can't be. I gulped and turned. And yes, it's none other than the Shadow King, himself, in his almighty darkness.

"K-Kyouya! W-What are y-you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be inside already?" I asked as I smiled nervously,

"This really might be one big problem of yours Akiko, to really stutter, now tell me." Kyouya said...

Shoot... How could he possibly know...

"W-What do you m-mean, Kyouya? I d-don't have any problem at all." I replied before chuckling nervously... I hope he bought it...

"Stuttering, eh? It's fine that you won't tell me, but don't let it bother your hosting. Now, now, let's go in." Kyouya said as he smirked,

"No. I don't want to. I want to skip. I'll be hosting tomorrow. I have to get home ASAP. OK? It's really, um, important for me to go home." I replied as I looked away while my cheeks seemed to be burning,

But then, it seemed Kyouya raised my head with his hands, which really made my cheeks burn...

"You seemed to be sick, anything wrong, Akiko? Unless..." He smirked,

Shoot. He can't possibly know and notice at the same time, right?

"Unless what, Kyouya?" I demanded for answers right away.

"Unless, nevermind. I'll tell you when you can host. But then, it seems you have to go home. So, next time, it is. I'll just tell Tamaki and the others about your condition that you have to do something important. Well then, I'll be going in now, Akiko." Kyouya said before smirking

Damn this Shadow King. what is he thinking and such? Is he just toying with me. I'll really get him!!!

UGGGGHHH!!!

But first, I have to go home or else I will be really, realyl suffering from this 'sickness'.

I took out my phone and contacted Jiyo-san to pick me up. Seriously, this thing is really, really troublesome... I wonder what I'll have to do so that I can kill time...

Yes! I can practice my violin and piano so that I won't be doing bad on the recitals. Yup. That's it.

I sighed as I saw my chauffeur arrived.

* * *

**Normal POV**

A couple of minutes passed and Akiko arrived to the Namikawa Mansion Number 2, where she was greeted by Kyouko,

"Kyouko-san." Akiko called the old woman,

"Hai, Akiko-sama? Doushite desu ka?"

"I'll just be upstairs in the music room. Make sure nobody bothers me, as I will have to practice for my recitals, which would be soon." Akiko told the old woman, who just nodded and replied,

"Hai Akiko-sama. Would you want some snacks?"

"Hai. Please do." Akiko said as she was about to go up the stairs,

She sighed and went inside her room and changed into casual clothes: t-shirt and some shorts, she tied her hair to a ponytail and walked outside her room to go up to the Music Room.

As soon as she arrived to the room, she instantly looked for her music scores and did her exercises. And then, chords, arpeggio, and then, finally her pieces: Prelude No. 1 from Well-Tempered Clavichord by Bach and Serenade by Schubert.

And as soon as she finished Serena, she heard claps from a crowd, who probably went in when she was busy playing her pieces: The Host Club.

"Mi-minna! H-How did you get in!" Akiko asked as she stood up and being shocked at the same time,

"I didn't know my daughter also played the piano like me!!! You must have taken your father's genes in music!" Tamaki said as he tried to hug Akiko, who jumped at the last minute,

"Why Akiko!" Tamaki said as Akiko sighed,

"Aki-chan! Aki-chan! Are you sure, you're OK? We were all worried of you since you skipped Hosting and decided to go home, and so we decided to visit you!" Hunny said as pheromones appeared,

"Daijyoubou desu, Hunny-senpai. Daijyoubou. I just wanted to rest. And I had to practice since my recitals are near already." Akiko said as she then realized what she said about her recitals.... 'Shoot...'

"Eh? Senpai's gonna play in a recital?" The twins chorused,

"Hai, apparently, so if you'll excuse me, I still have to practice on playing my violin." Akiko said as she shoo'ed the hosts and she just realized that she told them about her playing violin. 'Double shoot...'

"Eh? My daughter also plays the violin? Sugoyi!!!! Daddy wants to listen!" Tamaki said as Akiko sighed in frustration,

"OK. I'll only play once, but after this, you go shoo-shoo. OK?" Akiko said as the others nodded,

"Good. Now, I'll just play hmmm... Come Back To Sorrento." Akiko decided as she took her musical score and rubbed rosin on the bow, and she postured herself and played her piece.

And at the end, she saw the other hosts namely: Tamaki, the twins and Hunny in tears.

"OK, now that I've finished playing on my violin, you a-" "AKIKO!!!!!!!!~"

A wailing voice was heard through the door as Akiko's eyes widened.

"Ugghhhh.. Kami... What did I do to deserve this..." Akiko muttered as she sighed in frustration while Kyouya just smirked,

"AKIKO!!~ I heard some pieces and I thought you were play-... Who are these guys, young lady?"

A wailing to a serious voice was heard as Namikawa Akira went in the Music Room.

"Ah, Otou-sama... Konbanha nassai. These are my clubmates from my school, just like Kyouya." Akiko replied as she rolled her eyes as she placed her violin back to the case, "Minna-san, my Otou-sama, Namikawa Akira." Akiko added as she filed her music scores,

"Haninozuka Mitsukuni, Morinozuka Takashi, the twins of Yuzuha-san, my, my, Kaoru, Hikaru, and then, Kyouya, I see that you're here, as well. Pardon me for not acknowledging you earlier. Yuzuru-san's son, Tamaki and this must be Fujioka Haruhi, if I am not wrong, Kyouya?" Akira asked Kyouya as Akiko stood in shock,

"H-How did you know... How could I forget, your acquaintances... but how did you know, Haruhi?" Akiko asked as she pointed her father,

"B-But then, Akiko never told me about how things are doing in her school." Akira said as he pouted,

"Well, it's bothersome to tell you." Akiko said as she rolled her eyes while the rest of the host club were sweatdropping from what was happening in front of them.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be going to the next Music Room, and so, I wish no one would disturb me as I will be practicing." Akiko said as she fumed outside with her musical score sheets and the door was closed,

"It's quite good that Akiko is already playing her piano and violin." Akira's voice turned into serious while everyone went "Eh?",

"You see, I'm actually worried about Akiko, because eversince her Okaa-sama died, she never played those instruments again. Aside from which, she never did anything that made me worried. Sure, she might be demanding and quite weird, but all she did were just minor things and never on the major problems. In fact, she tries her best to stay independent at all times, just like when she decided to move to Namikawa Mansion#2, wherein I tried persuading her to go back to the Main Mansion." Akira said as he sat down on the couch,

"But then, no, she said that she won't change her mind in that matter. That child before her Okaa-sama died, was the most cheerful, gleeful and happiest girl you will ever see, but then, that image shattered when her Okaa-sama died. Until now, she blames herself for the death of her Okaa-sama."

"Eh? Doushite desu ka, Namikawa-san?" Haruhi asked,

"From what my sources told me, Namikawa Mitsuko-san, was killed from a car-accident due to malfunction of the engine." Kyouya said as he pushed his glasses,

"Yes. It is a malfunction of the engine, but then, that day was also the day of Akiko's recital back when she was in Elementary." Akira said as he stood up from his seat and looked at a picture frame by the cabinet,

"Mitsuko was rushing to the recital of Akiko from work and then, with that the engine had a malfunction and so, Mitsuko died. And until now, Akiko kept on blaming herself." He added as he took the frame and looked at it more closely.

"I never knew about that story..." The hosts said as they heard a knock from the door,

"The other music room was being cleaned so I have no choice but practice here. And so, I want absolute silence. OK? Absolute silence." Akiko demanded as she glared at them,

"But then, what took you so long, Akiko-senpai?" The twins asked,

"Ah. The next Music Room is 2 floors away. It's quite far." Akiko said as she sighed and opened the piano,

And she played the piano wherein Tamaki querked up and said, "Fur Elise by Beethoven?"

"Hai." Akiko replied as she continued playing,

"Yare, yare, I'll just be going out for the meantime. I'll be downstairs." Akira said as he stood up, satisfied that his daughter had lots of shoulders to depend on.

"Hai Otou-sama." Akiko said as she nodded and Akira left,

"Aki-chan, what's that piece?" Hunny asked as he went near,

"Oh? This? Tulip. I played this during my recital back in Elementary." Akiko said as she frowned,

'Shoot...' was what went on towards the hosts' minds, while Kyouya just sighed,

"Eto, Aki-chan, Usa-chan already said that Usa-chan wants to go home. So, we'll see you tomorrow. Ja!" Hunny said as he stood up as he was sitting beside Akiko and Akiko said, "Ja, Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai." and the two seniors left,

"Eto, anou... Senpai, I really have to go home now, because Otou-san might be home already and I still have to prepare our dinner. Mata ashita Akiko-senpai." Haruhi said,

"Matte Haruhi! I also have to go home now, I'll be bringing Haruhi back to her house." Tamaki said as he followed Haruhi,

"Ah!!! We'll be the one to bring Haruhi home, tono! Ja, Akiko-senpai!" The twins chorused as they left the room, leaving Akiko and Kyouya.

"Akiko..."

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews from Anariel '91, Kriz, Katherine-The-Crowned, and freyasakura!!!! And another cliffhanger!!! What will Kyouya tell Akiko!!! yare yare!!! hehehehe.... Well, I have some drawing on how Akiko should look, but it's kinda embarrasing... i'm so inferior compared to how the host club was drawn... T_T

Anariel '91:I really update fast this summer... Hehehhe... no classes at all... Actually, I felt that the story was getting longer. And it's more than times 2 of the chapters of most of my stories...

Kriz: Actually, I never planned for the storm.. It just went inside my head... LOL.... But I'm quite glad that you thought about it.... HEHEHHE.... well, it's ultra-fast, especially since the stories' getting amusing and more amusing...

Katherine-The-Crowned: Well, yep she accepted those 'disgraceful' feelings... LOL... I'm quite glad that you liked AkikoxKyouya... hehehe....

freyasakura: Yey! No atomic bombs for me!!! Well, here in our country, we only have rainy and sunny season... Classes start on June and ends on March... So, around 10 months, unincluding all the holidays and breaks... LOL.... Oh? So you have a dance recital? ballet??? Me, I have piano and violin on the 29th... T_T yup... I hope ill be enjoying summer...


	27. The Tears Of The Bright Child

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClubdespitethemanytimesIplannedtoconqueritfromHatoriBisco-sensei!!!!

And here goes nothing, the 27th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_27. The Tears of the Bright Child  
_**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"Akiko..."_

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

I turned to Kyouya who called me as I looked at him,

"Doushite desu ka, Kyouya?" I asked him as he smirked and went near me.

Shoot. He better go now. Or else, I might break down anytime.

Why you might ask? It's because I just played Tulip.

It's not that I hate the piece but it just reminds me of Okaa-sama's death.

"It's OK now to cry. I know how much you wanted to cry. But if you want I could leave you as I'll have to go now. It's getting late." Kyouya said as he sighed and patted my head and was about to go out of the room.

I looked at him. How did he know that I wanted to cry. I looked at the frame and sighed.

"Probably, Otou-sama told you what happened before. Well, it can't be helped then." I said as my vision started to get blurry.

And so, currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is on the verge of crying.

I hate it so much to cry when someone's there. He turned to me,

"Sayonara Akiko. Mata." He said and I suddenly had a reflex that I grabbed his coat.

"Akiko?"

"Kyouya. Please. Stay with me."

* * *

A few minutes passed and I ended up crying on Kyouya's chest and I thought that it was about time to finish crying.

"Arigato gozaimasu."

I told him as I stood up from the couch,

"Glad that you're fine though." He said as I looked at him,

Kyouya... I never knew...

"...because that means you can finally host tomorrow." he added before smirking as he stood up while I sighed,

Geesh. I really can't believe that I fell for this type of guy. Why, you ask?

I was rather thinking in the past that I would fall for a prince-like guy, and no, not like Tamaki. He's just way too obnoxious. You know the type that you see on otome games... Well, I tried one otome game. Well, it was kinda good... But that's not the point here. The point here is me falling in love with a Shadow King. It's a disgrace, I tell you!

"So, since that you have no problems already and you seem to be capable already, I suppose I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked as I looked at him,

"Eh? Ah. Hai Kyouya." I said as I nodded,

Well, I guess I have no problems with me facing him, as you can see now. So, I am totally fine. I, Namikawa Akiko, am totally fine now!

"AKIKO!!~"

I heard Otou-sama's wail as he went in the room,

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah Otou-sama,"

"Namikawa-san."

The both of them acknowledged Namikawa Akira, who just went in the room,

"Ah Kyouya, I see you're still here. Where are those other boys and the other girl?" Akira asked as he looked at his daughter,

"Eto, they had to go home early." Akiko said as she sighed,

"Oh? Well, Kyouya, you might want to have dinner with me and Akiko." Akira invited the young lad, who just smiled and refused,

"I'm sorry, Namikawa-san. But I have to go home early right now. It seems I will have it with you next time, probably."

"Oh? Ah, I see. Well then, shall Akiko escort you outside, that's the least she could do right now." Akira told the two as Akiko nodded and sighed,

"It was a pleasure meeting you again, Namikawa-san. Sayonara." Kyouya said as he bowed at the patriarch of the Namikawa Family, who just nodded and responded,

"Sayonara, Kyouya."

And the two students went outside the room and went down the stairs,

"Kyouya,"

"Nani?"

"How many years have you been friends with Tamaki?" Akiko asked as she walked down the stairs,

"Hmmm? Years? Well, 2 or almost 3 years." Kyouya replied,

"Seriously?"

He nodded in response,

"No way! It seemed like you've been best friends for forever!"

"Oh? I suppose."

"Why is it only 2-3 years?" Akiko asked,

"Tamaki came from France." Kyouya replied,

"Ah. I see. Now that you've mention, no wonder he's blonde. Seeing Suoh-san isn't blonde, so it must be his mother." Akiko speculated as he smirked and nodded,

"Kyouya,"

"Doushite?"

"What happened a while ago, please don't mention it to anyone." Akiko pleaded as he raised an eyebrow, "You know, about me, crying." She added,

"Oh? That one. Who knows."

"Eh? What do you mean who knows?" Akiko asked,

"I guess this is it then, Akiko. Mata ashita." Kyouya said as he exited the gate,

"Chotto matte! Kyouya! Kyouya!" Akiko tried to stop Kyouya who went inside his chauffeur and never bothered to look nor turn to Akiko,

"UGHH!!!"

* * *

jychan: thanks for the reviews from freyasakura and Anariel '91!!! yare yare!!! hehehehe.... Well, I have some drawing on how Akiko should look, but it's kinda embarrasing... i'm so inferior compared to how the host club was drawn... T_T Well, Akiko means bright child. Aki means Sparkling/Bright/Autumn, depending on the kanji used, while ko means child...

Anariel '91: it's just that I have lots of time in my hand... joke... we're having our summer vacation... so no classes for two months!!!!

freyasakura: Eh? Senpai... Wow... I'm kinda touched... Well, i must say you might be older than me, you know... we, here in our country, have no middle school or what you call grade 7+.. we're only up to grade 6 and then 4 year life in high school and then college... I must say, I'm still 12... going 13 this 5... well, i'm not really sure if the architect's kinda baka, the music room is supposed to be a big room, since there are instruments inside, and a grand piano is really big. I tell you. Take it from my experience... From what I see, Akira-san's is a bit like Tamaki, obnoxious, but he knows when to be serious.. you know like tamaki's father and then a bit of ranka-san... but i don't think, akira-san is baby-faced like kei's father... hehehe... so, you've been dancing for 10 years?? wow.., amazing... what great dedication... i'll really need all your gambatte's out there... LOL


	28. The Sharing With A Profit

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClub!!!! There, I said it in one breath!

And here goes nothing, the 28th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_28. The Sharing With A Profit  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

"Akiko-senpai! It's nice to see you again! We were all worried that you were absent yesterday with hosting. Were you not feeling well yesterday? Perhaps you might even need some rest!"

The girl in front of me, or rather, Yukimura Seiko, said as she was fretting over my health,

"Iee! I'm fine, Yukimura-chan. I was just feeling somewhat a bit under the weather yesterday, but I'm perfectly fine now." I replied as I shook my hand.

You might ask what I'm doing, so, currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, am currently hosting to a girl or rather, Yukimura Seiko, the daughter of the owner of the Yukimura Airlines,

"Are you sure senpai? I know, I should not be concerned with your health matters, as I am only a kouhai of yours, but then, I really have to make sure that you're OK, because if you're not then I can ju-"

"No! I'm fine already! No need to worry. I'm quite happy actually that you're concerned with my health, which is I deeply appreciate." I replied with a smile,

Believe me. I can sometimes smile to people that isn't a host smile. Well, except for some moments when I had to show my host smiles. Well, actually, I'm starting to like my job here as a hostess, because aside from there are lots of profits and then, I can have lots of connections with heirs or heiress or other influential people, I also learn from their experiences that they tell me.

"Well, eto, senpai. I hope you don't mind but I really have a deep problem." She told me as I replied, "Go on."

I sighed as I waited for her words,

"You see, my Okaa-sama. I really don't know what to do. But then, currently, she's at the hospital. It's because of an accident." She told me,

And then I stared at a side as I waited for her next words.

_**RING RING**_

I turned to some side as I looked at the owner of the cellphone ringing,

"Moshi-moshi?"

So, it was Yukimura's cellphone then.

"Hai. Eh? Okaa-sama's fine already. Arigato Kami-sama. Hai. I'll be there already." She continued on her cellphone as she turned the phone call off,

"I have to get going Akiko-senpai. My Okaa-sama is fine already. It seems she's awake already."

"That's nice to hear." I replied as I smiled at her,

"Well then, I have to go now to the Hospital." She said as she waved good-bye and left.

I stood up from my couch because it seems my hosting ended up earlier once again and I made my favorite drink once again at the back,

I saw a young girl on the sides,

"Ojou-san, are you lost?" I asked her but then suddenly, I felt a bit nostalgic. And then, I felt that my skin suddenly had goosebumps.

_'Akiko-chan, please play the Tulip for me.'_

_'Okaa-sama? Sure. I'll play it for you! At the same time, I can practice for tomorrow's recital!'_

The young girl I see, she's quite familiar. No, it seems I've already seen the scene.

_'Okaa-sama? Where are you already? The recital's going to start already? Okaa-sama? I really need you to be here!'_

_'I'm coming Akiko-chan! I'm just driving. I'll be there later. Just wait for me, but if I don't arrive there yet and the recital is starting already, don't worry I'll be there to listen to your Tulip.'_

_'Hai! Hayakun Okaa-sama! You've got to get here as soon as possible! I'll be playing third! Well then, sayonara!'_

That dress. That scene. That phone.

Suddenly, my vision got blurry, it seems I'm going to break down anytime.

Now I remember. The reason why I got nostalgic was that the girl I'm seeing now is just some hallucination or more like a flashback. That dress was the very dress I wore during my recital. Pink really doesn't suit me. Anyways, that phone was one of my former cellphones. Earlier, was the scene the day before my recital, when I played Tulip for my Okaa-sama.

Shoot. I'm really going to cry now.

"Eh? Akiko-chan?"

A voice called and I turned to see Tamaki, who had gone inside the room,

"Tamaki?" I called him as I wiped my tears,

"Were you crying?"

"No! It's just because of something that got on my eye. But see, I'm fine already!" I replied as I smiled at him,

* * *

**Normal POV**

Tamaki just sighed and patted Akiko's head then proceeded on getting a teapot and teacups for his 'hime-tachi'. He looked at Akiko once he placed the teacups and the teapot on a tray and then, bent down and offered Akiko his handkerchief,

"Eh?"

"It's OK to cry if you want to, but even if you continued on blaming yourself for the death of your Okaa-sama, it won't bring her alive, now. Remember that it was never your fault why your Okaa-sama died, I heard from Kyouya it was about a problem in the engines, and now, what's worse is that, your Okaa-sama might be at peace in Heaven, and she wouldn't want you to be sad at all. So, better ponder about it Akiko."

Tamaki said as Akiko took the handkerchief from him,

"Tamaki..."

She murmured,

"What? Fell for me? I was rather thinking it was you and Kyouya." He replied as Akiko punched him,

"Itaii!"

"Well, the punch was for you being a baka. But thanks." Akiko said as she smiled and gave back his handkerchief,

"Your welcome my daughter." Tamaki said as he took the tray,

"But still, thanks Otou-san." Akiko said as she left the room,

"WAAA!!!! Akiko finally acknowledged me as her father!!!" Tamaki shouted as he left the room while Akiko rolled her eyes as she drank on her Cappuccino,

"So, did Tamaki tell you something?" Kyouya asked as he was typing on his laptop,

"Eh? How did you know?" Akiko asked as she stared at him,

"Tamaki did the same thing to all of us here. Well, before we joined the host club."

"Really? What did Tamaki tell you then?" Akiko asked him,

"If I tell you that will I gain something from it?" Kyouya asked as he smirked,

"Are you kidding me? Well, fine! Then, I'll not bother you for any answers!" Akiko said as she pouted,

Kyouya sighed and said, "You're the one who isn't trying harder. If you want to surpass your brothers then do so. The one that's not doing anything and giving up is you."

Akiko turned to Kyouya and asked, "Eh?"

"That's what the baka said. Before I met Tamaki or even when he said those words, I never thought of succeeding my father. I always thought then that I have to meet all expectations from being a third son but I must support my brothers and never surpass them." Kyouya added,

Akiko replied, "Sou ka..."

"But then after some time that Tamaki told me those things, I thought that if I could share his world, I thought that I'd be able to see sceneries different from ones I've seen already." Kyouya said as he smirked,

"Really? Wow. That's quite a sharing, Kyouya. Although I doubt if you could get any profits from telling me." Akiko said as she sipped on her Cappuccino,

"Eh? I believe I had some kind of profit already, Akiko." Kyouya said as he stood up,

"Eh? What do you mean Kyouya?"

And with that the Shadow King never replied leaving Akiko clueless to what Kyouya 'profitted'.

* * *

jychan: Well that's the 28th chaptie!!! Thanks to those who reviewed: freyasakura and Katherine-The-Crowned!

freyasakura: A kiss? I don't know how to make it accidental... Hmmmm... I wonder how... Hmmm... Think, think think... Well, sorry for the late update, I really had to practice for my recital on Sunday!!! Ughh!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Sometimes, I doubt if Kyouya really should be the right person for Akiko... Hmmm.. He really loves to torture dear Aki-chan, noh!!! But then, Aki-chan already fell for Kyou-chan!!! Well, I hope you'll like this chaptie!!!!


	29. The Cause of Emptiness

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClub!!!! There, I said it in one breath!

And here goes nothing, the 29th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_29. The Cause of Emptiness  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

It's been a month since I knew about these damned feelings; It's been several weeks since Tamaki lectured me, yes. The baka lectured me, about my guilty feeling towards Okaa-sama's death, and also when Kyouya told me how Tamaki also lectured him, as well. Imagine, a person like Kyouya was lectured by some baka, but not just any baka. But the baka who's also Top 2 among the sophomores, despite how I despised it.

Geesh, it's not my fault I'm not particular with those rankings... OK, fine, I'm kinda worried about the rankings, but as long as I don't stay out of the Top 10 Sophomores, then I don't have to worry. As long as I'm going fine and enjoying my time to my heart's content, heck, I even can't read Jump since I have to read those weird magazines that I have to use for hosting. Geesh... Kami...

I wonder how girls my age stand those magazines that kept on saying, 'Kyaa! If you read me then I can grant you a boyfriend' or like, 'I have the latest trends in fashion that you can use in your dates' and more! I tell you... It's speaking to me... Ughhh... I'm out of my mind!

Well, frankly, I've been out of my mind ever since I decided to join the Host Club, but then I was decieved through the thought that I could gain lots of knowledge, connections and experiences through Hosting. But then, nonetheless, I've been enjoying my time here in Ouran. I've experienced very lots of things while being here in the Host Club, I've gained lots of connections by being here. I've profited much and much as I host here. So, in short, it's been very productive and resourceful eversince.

That's how I would evaluate my stay so far here in Ouran.

"What are you thinking about Akiko-senpai? It seems you're spacing out, or could it be that you're bored with me already?" The girl in front of me, or rather, Fujiyama Keiko, said as she was about to cry... Shoot!!!!

"No! I'm never bored with you, in fact, I'm really worried that you might be bored with your senpai already, especially since I can't really relate to you, as of our age gap." I said as I bowed,

"Iee! I will never get bored with Akiko-senpai! In fact, I really idolize you since you give your time for listening to our problems! I really appreciate that, Akiko-senpai! And I also idolized you as well since you're really mature and it seems like you have already experienced those problems that I have encountered. No, not just me, but the rest of the girls here in Ouran that have consulted you!" She said as I saw burning flames at her background. It seems she's really fired with her thoughts...

I sweatdropped on what she said, "Arigato, Fujiyama-chan!" I replied as I smiled at her. I suppose a fine smile and sincere smile was the one I'm smiling now. Well, I really don't have to use my host smiles now,do I?

"Senpai! You really seem to be a perfect Onee-sama! I wished that I had a sister like you!" She said as her eyes were glittering,

"Eto... Anou... I guess..." I replied as I sweatdropped once again.

Geesh, if you only knew that I'm doing this for the sake of some intentions of mine. Those intentions that are indeed similar to Kyouya's intentions. By the way, where is that Shadow King? Haven't seen him for a day.

* * *

**Normal POV**

The day continued and once again, Akiko, finished early as the girl she was hosting to, Yukimura Seiko, was very much pleased to Akiko's comment and wouldn't want to finish her idol's time, wherein Akiko kept on sweatdropping.

Akiko stood up from the couch as she went on and made her favorite Cappuccino. She stared at the table and seat that Kyouya usually seats when he types on his laptop, which was vacant as the Shadow King is absent today, which seemed very much impossible to happen, as the said person would do anything for profits, connections and such.

But then, she thought, every person has a limit. She stood up and made another cup of her favorite drink once again. 'Geesh. I am really going to sleep a little late later.' She thought as she stirred the drink with her spoon.

She sighed and sat on the chair while drinking the said drink. It seems she felt slightly empty today. Like, there was something missing. She stared on the floor and thought, 'Could it be because the damn Shadow King isn't here? Shoot.'

She sighed and looked at Tamaki, 'But why is Kyouya absent? There should always be a reason on why he's sick, right?'

* * *

jychan: Well that's the 28th chaptie!!! It's short, neh??? gomen!!! Thanks for the reviews: freyasakura, Katherine-The-Crowned, SilentWitch, Anariel '91!!!!! Yoshi!!!

freyasakura: Hai, another moment for Aki-chan and Kyou-chan.. For the accident, I guess I've thought about a different kind of accident... hmmmm... LOL By the way, my teacher told us 2 days ago that our recital would be today and tomorrow. T-T

Katherine-The-Crowned: Yup. I was laughing when I was typing the part where Aki-chan recognized Tamaki as her father... LOL... I guess Kyouya also might be suitable for Akiko as he has the met Akira, and that he also did a lot of things for Akiko...

SilentWitch: Hello SilentWitch! It's been a long time, neh? Seriously? You're my biggest fan?? LOL, i never thought that I'd have a fan in my whole life that I feel so honored and very much in 7th heaven.

Anariel '91: I really have no idea what's going inside that person's head... Yup. Good luck to me on my recitals today and tomorrow... T-T


	30. The Reason Of His Absence

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClub!!!! There, I said it in one breath!

And here goes nothing, the 30th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_30. The Reason Of His Absence  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

Currently, I'm already home.

Currently, I'm already home, playing the violin.

Currently, I'm already home, playing the violin, with my pieces.

Currently, I'm already home, playing the violin with my pieces, wherein it's getting out of tune.

OK, this is the first time I've been out of tune with these pieces of mine, which I have mastered throughout my life.

I wonder why. Geesh. Don't tell me I'm that obsessed with the Almighty Shadow King. Just because his absent, I'm already bad with my violin. Nope. That can't be right. That's bad... Seriously bad... Geesh. This disgraceful feelings are really making me suffer.

Nonetheless, I tried to play my violin again. 3-0-1-2-3-1.

Shoot. The string broke. And most of all, it's my E string. You know, this string rarely breaks. My other strings, well, it's just my D string that has been broken so far, may break, but being the E string, it's near to impossible.

Geesh... I should not be occupied with the thoughts of Kyouya. I should not be occupied with him. I hate him!!!! Screw him. Now, I have to go to the Music Store to buy an E String.

I sighed and placed back my violin in my case, and oh, including my bow. I sat down and tried the Piano, playing Tulip. Well, I should face my fears, now. I'm OK already. I don't have to feel sad nor guilty with Okaa-sama. What's done is done. And I'm sure Okaa-sama's happy with my other relatives up there.

1-2-3-1-2-3-1-2-3-1-2-3-1-2-

Shoot. Another wrong key. And most of all, it's on one of the easiest parts of the piece. I may get an error in playing the piece, but not in this part!

Shoot. Shoot. I wonder what's happening to me. I'm getting lost already. I sighed and closed the piano. I went down and to the Living Room, where Otou-sama was watching the television,

"Otou-sama..."

"Ah! Akiko-chan! How about we turn off the television now." He said as he smiled at me and turned off the Television,

Obviously, there is something he's hiding from me.

"Otou-sama, please don't hide it from me on whatever happened. I don't care if we became bankrupt or if some company bought ours, but please don't hide it from me." I said as I narrowed my eyes,

"Y-You see, Akiko-chan, it's not bankruptcy or anything, or anything that you said! It's just that I-I don't want to watch the TV anymore." He said as he smiled at me,

I went near him and took the remote control by force and turned on the Television,

"Chotto matte! Akiko-chan!" He said as I looked at the television to see the latest news about some Japanese group having their concert soon. I rolled my eyes and looked at Otou-sama who sighed in relief,

"Otou-sama, what the heck, you scared me there." I said as I sat down beside him,

"I told you I don't want to watch the Television anymore. I-It's just you!" He said while stuttering.

Even if he has denied it and the television is the evidence, I still have the feeling and suspicions with him, Seriously, why on Earth should he be stuttering. Well, I've read a book about liars... I have to look for that book again.

I turned my focus on the Television. How about if I look at the news at the bottom, so that I could see what I have missed.

Hmmm... Japan's economy goes up despite global world economic crisis. That's good news. International Group to aid Jap-Fil kids adjust to life in Japan. Well, I guess that would be good news... Jones Group to be merged with Ootori Group... Eh? That would be good news then, must congratulate Kyouya as it's an international group... Engagement between the youngest son of Ootori Yoshio to the heiress of the Jones Group will be taking place in the next two days in ... Ah... Kyouya's engagement. I see... Wait a minute.

"Kyouya's engagement? What's that? Why haven't I heard of that ?" I asked as my vision became a bit blurry. I have to go up already or I'll be crying already. No way will I cry in front of Otou-sama,

"I'll be going up now," I said as I felt Otou-sama's hand on my arm,

"I know how it hurts, Akiko. But please don't forget that I'll always be here no matter what you decide." He said as he smiled at me,

"Hai. Otou-sama." I said as I nodded and I ran towards my room, wherein I heard some music...

_Sente gote dochira to te koma susumerya banji OK! Yasunde mo ii ze ore wa shitter-_

I answered the phone, knowing it was Tamaki, on the phone, as it was his ring tone.

"Moshi moshi. Akiko desu." I said as I tried to hide my tears,

"AKIKO? Have you heard of the news already?" He asked as I made an affirmative sound,

"We're going to do everything to get him back. I heard from Fuyumi-san that the engagement would take place in US." Tamaki said as I made an, "Eh?"

"Hai. It's US. So, we have to make sure he doesn't get to US." Tamaki said as I nodded,

"Wakarimashita."

"Akiko? Are you OK?"

"Of course, I'm OK! Why shouldn't I be?" I asked him as I faked a chuckle,

"It's OK to cry, you know." He said,

"I won't cry because my image is of a 'Perfect Onee-sama'. A Perfect Onee-sama doesn't weep and cry, but instead fights over her rights. A Perfect Onee-sama is supposed to have great courage." I told him as I could imagine Tamaki smirking, but that's more of a Kyouya-perspective, though.

"Now. Now. I'll tell you when we could get Kyouya. Luckily, tomorrow we have our weekend," Tamaki said as I smiled,

"Hai. Luckily."

"So, as long as it's a weekend, we don't have to worry, at all." He said,

"Arigato Tamaki. So, when do we start?"

"Now."

* * *

jychan: Well that's the 30th chaptie!!! It's short, neh??? gomen!!! Thanks for the reviews: Anariel '91, freyasakura, Katherine-The Crowned, SilentWitch !!!!! I can almost see the end of this story... Probably after this Kyouya's absence arc... T-T And oh, by the way, with the one earlier at the violin part, it's the finger placement on the strings. I'll tell you, it's like that since I take up Violin. And with the piano part, the numbers there are the counting... ^_^

Anariel '91: NOPE! Kyouya's not sick! Kyouya's not sick! He's rather having an engagement in two days... Awh... what will Akiko do?? I wonder... Hahahaa... It's kinda similar to what happens in the anime!!!!

SilentWitch: Really? I'm really touched... ^_^... Although, I wonder what's happening to your story.. It's still Chapter 2... T-T

Katherine-The-Crowned: Yup. I suppose we'll get to see how Akiko tries to get Kyouya back... Hahaha... I wonder what she'll do... Just like what Kyouya did when she was captured by the Zuka Club... hahaha...

freyasakura: He ain't sick... It was just Akiko's thoughts on what happened to Kyouya... It's seriously unexpected on what happened to Kyouya.. It's kinda like what happened to Tamaki... Hehehe...


	31. The Plan

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClub!!!! There, I said it in one breath!

And here goes nothing, the 31th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_31. The Plan  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Recap:_

_"Arigato Tamaki. So, when do we start?"_

_"Now."_

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

"NOW? What do you mean by now?"

I asked Tamaki as I lied down on my bed,

"Akiko-senpai, you've got 10 minutes before we arrive to your house."

I heard the twins' voice chorusing on Tamaki's phone,

Ah. 10 minutes before they arrive to my house.

_Shimatta_. What do they mean?

"What do you mean exactly by before we arrive to your house?" I asked as my eyes widened on the thought about them going to my house. What on Earth are they plotting?

"Of course, we'll have to do all things possible, just to get Kyouya-senpai!" The twins said, in which, I suppose they got Tamaki's phone,

"Eh? Ah. Hai. I'll be dressing up! Ja!" I said as I clicked on my phone.

I bit my lower lip. Seriously, they really want to get Kyouya, neh. But then, how do we get Kyouya back? How do we force him to stop the engagement? Well, thinking about Kyouya, once his decides something, he never backs out already.

I shook my head. Of course, we'll have to do anything just to get Kyouya back. After all, he really has saved me lots of times. From the time during my time as a hostess, well, before I had the image of a Perfect Onee-sama, yup, the time when I got the wound, until now. He really has protected me and has been there all this time. It's just me who's being too oblivious and high of pride that I don't want to appreciate, and now that he's gone, I'm starting to realize what I have been missing all those times.

Nonetheless, I took out some log-sleeved shirt and some pants. I left my hair the way it should be, no ponytails nor clips. I washed my face, or else it would be clear that I cried which would makes the twins keep on teasing on and on, and so, I slipped on my chosen clothes and wore my pump shoes. This would be handy once I have to run.

My eyes drifted as I waited for them to arrive. In which, it went to the direction of my side table, where there were three frames: One was a picture of me and my Okaa-sama during my first recital, well before the accident happened, a picture of me, my Otou-sama and my Okaa-sama and lastly, me and the rest of the Host Club, where Tamaki and the twins were grabbing Haruhi, who was annoyed with the act, while Honey-senpai was on top of Mori-senpai, to avoid the argument between the three bakas' over her, while I was posing and on my back was Kyouya whose glasses were sparkling, which made him more like a Shadow King.

I smirked as I looked at the photo, wherein something dawned up to me: If I want to get Kyouya back and undo what he did, then I must think Kyouya-like.

Shoot. The bad thing is I'm not the Shadow Queen. Too bad. I sighed and looked at the photo, until I realized that he was holding unto something: His laptop!

Yes! The laptop. It could really be useful. Well, I know how to hack already... Hehe... Don't try to ask where I learned that one from. AND, Otou-sama told me earlier that he would be always there if I need him. Well, I need Otou-sama's power and connections.

I chuckled on the thought. This is going to be one good fight.

Kyouya Ootori, just wait and see!

* * *

**Normal POV**

Soon, the rest of the Host Club arrived as they rode Tamaki's chauffeur, where Akiko quickly slid in the car with her laptop.

"So, tono, what are we going to do?" The twins asked,

"We are going to do anything to get Kyouya back. And I suppose Kyo- Shoot. I forgot he's the one we're trying to get." Tamaki said as the thought dawned upon him,

Akiko and Haruhi sighed on the idiocy of the Host Club President, who was being picked on by the twins,

Akiko turned to her laptop and opened it where she was surprised to see the millions of connections that her father has.

"Now what to do?" She murmured as she scrolled on her laptop. Until her eyes dawned upon something. She clicked on it and opened it,

"Invitation to The Engagement of Ootori Kyouya and Jones Kyla.

You are hereby welcomed to the celebration of these two to their engagement..."

Akiko read as the rest of the Host Club listened to her,

"Again, our aim is not to let Kyouya go to the US, as if he goes to the US, then this would really be difficult to handle as we are crossing the enemy's base." Akiko said as the rest of them nodded,

"And so, this would be our plan..." She told the members as they listened ferbently to her plans and once they were finished, all of them nodded and said,

"Hai Aki-chan/Akiko-senpai/My daughter!"

"Good. Now, let's get Kyouya back, The Host Club way." Akiko said as she chuckled on the thought and possibilities of the outcome of their plan.

'Hopefully, this plan would work out. Kyouya, please do come back.' She thought as she closed her eyes and focused to the screen of her laptop where a picture of the Host Club was the background.

* * *

jychan: Well that's the 31th chaptie!!! It's short, neh??? gomen!!! Thanks for the reviews: kirapika, Anariel '91, freyasakura, Katherine-The-Crowned, Kaoru's Koishii!!!! Haha, I really wonder what's with their plan... Hehehehe... Even, I, the author of this fanfic, don't know.

kirapika: Thanks for reading this fanfic and also continuing on reading this one. Yup. We're at the climax part, which I really hate to say. I don't want to retire yet !!!! Thanks for liking this one!!!

Anariel '91: Well, I would want a drama... And earlier, I was thinking about making Kyouya sick, but where would the eagerness then? There should be one significant and very much 'dramatic' thing that would happen before Cappuccino ends!!! Despite how much I don't want to retire yet, I have to finish this one like you said it's 30+ chapters already. I'm glad that you liked Cappuccino!!!

freyasakura: LalaMoped? Nope. Not yet. I've probably read one of her/his story, but I'm not sure. There are lots of good storied here in Fanfiction but there are also lots of corny ones... -sigh- Well, I guess they won't be going to US. Well you heard the reason. Well I don't know with the Engagement,,, Probably or probably not... Not sure... Hmmm... Let me think about it... It seems I've been favoring Akiko too much... Hmmm... She might even be Mary Sue-ish!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Wow.. I also scream at times when those fanfics get to be like that one or something very much climatic.. Hahahaha... Even I, when I was rereading Cappuccino from chapter 1, was also screaming like mad that my Mom was already husshing me... Hahaha... Thanks for liking the last chaptie!

Kaoru's Koishii: Really? You love Cappuccino? Thanks! Really? You liked Kyouya much because of Cappuccino? THANKS!!! T-T (Tears of Joy) Yup... Kyouya's leaving... Or not... Hmm... I don't know... I have no idea how to end Cappuccino but I could most likely write that Kyouya left Akiko for good... Just joking... But who knows... I might end it up with a tragedy perhaps or something like Akiko has superpowers or something.... LOL... But anyways, Thank you a lot for reading Cappuccino and also bearing the patience with my grammar and typographical errors and OOCness with characters, though... Hehehehe...


	32. The Stage 1

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClub!!!! There, I said it in one breath!

And here goes nothing, the 32nd Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_32. The Stage 1  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Recap_

_'Hopefully, this plan would work out. Kyouya, please do come back.' She thought as she closed her eyes and focused to the screen of her laptop where a picture of the Host Club was the background._

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

"Hunny-senpai, do you know what to do already?"

I asked my senpai as he nodded,

Currently, we, The Host Club Members, are trying to complete Stage One of our Plan.

"Aki-chan, does Usa-chan really need to be on top of the tree?" Hunny-senpai asked as I nodded,

"Don't you think Usa-chan would be lonely if he doesn't get to be part of the plan, Hunny-senpai? And most of all, I'm sure Usa-chan is kinda excited to be part of our plan." I told him as the others sweatdropped but Hunny-senpai took it and nodded firmly,

"Concerning it is Kyouya, he gets up late. And so, today, according to sources, The Heiress to the Jones Group would be arriving to the Airport, one hour early then what was said to confuse reporters." I said as I typed on my laptop,

"Eh? That's a nice source you've got there, senpai." The twins chorused as I smirked,

"I have lots of trusted sources even before I met the Host Club." I told them as I notice them shudder,

I sighed and said, "Hunny-senpai, if anything goes wrong, you have the mic and earphone so that we can contact to each other. Just make sure it doesn't get obvious. OK, senpai?"

"Hai, Aki-chan!"

I smiled and told the members, "OK, unto our places. We have to make sure that we have to get through with this. Hunny-senpai, the leaflet."

I gave Hunny-senpai the leaflet, and went to my place.

Wondering what Stage 1 is?

Oh, it's simple.

**_Get The Heiress Of The Jones Group to hire The Host Club._**

How?

You'll see in a matter of time.

"Senpai, are you sure that we can really get through this?" Haruhi asked as I nodded,

"Faith, Haruhi. Faith." I told her as I closed my eyes,

"The plane, it's here." She said as I nodded,

"Minna, are you there already in your places?"

"HAI!"

All of them said as Haruhi and I went in the chauffeur of Tamaki,

"Good. Now, minna, we have to get this straight. Remember it's for Kyouya's sake." I said as I looked at the outside through the Window,

"Kaoru, Hikaru. It seems she's getting down now. You know what to do." I told Kaoru and Hikaru as the two nodded, well, according to the hidden security cams, I told you, I can hack.

"Tamaki, get ready. The twins are already approaching the Heiress." I told Tamaki as he nodded,

"Hello! We're the baggage boys. Would you need some help?" The twins asked as they looked at the heiress.

I just can't figure out how she looks as she wore a hat and some sun glasses, but she has red, auburn hair.

"Eto, hai. If you can, please do." She said as she smiled at the twins,

"Hai Ojou-sama!" The twins chorused,

I chuckled as I noticed how they restrained on rolling their eyes,

"Tamaki, you're next." I said as I looked at the observed the 'tono',

"Hime, would you mind if I take some of your time even if it's just a couple of minutes?" Tamaki asked the girl, with his overflowing pheromones,

Geesh. I could even see his pheromones even through my laptop,

"Eto, Sumimasen. But I really have to hurry. It seems I have to hurry up." The girl replied as she left Tamaki.

Geesh. How could a girl deny a boy such as Tamaki, well, Haruhi and I didn't give in, well, she's part of the club on 'Tamaki has no effect' club,

"Stage 1.2, Mori-senpai, do it." I said as I looked at Mori-senpai on the screen,

He was roaming around and he dropped the maps on front on the girl,

"Gomen nassai." Mori-senpai apologized,

"Eto, daijoubou. Would you like me to help you?" She asked as Mori nodded,

Good. The plan's going on fine.

"You're new here, aren't you? I'll give you one of my maps." Mori said as he gave the heiress some map and he left,

Good. It went fine. Now, all she has to do is open it.

"Hunny-senpai, everything depends on you. Remember, we don't have a 1.2 anymore. It's been used by the baka. So, no more second chances." I told Hunny-senpai, who nodded,

"She's there already." I told Hunny-senpai and he put on fake tear drops,

"Waaa!!!" He cried,

"Eh? Doushite ka, otokonoko-kun? Any problem?" The girl went near Hunny,

GOOD.

"My... My... Usa-chan's stuck on the branch. I can't get him!" Hunny-senpai cried with his 'kawaii' pheromones,

"Eh? Your Usa-chan?"

"Hai. Can you get him for me?" He asked,

"Eto... I guess." She replied,

BETTER! Hunny-senpai got her!

"It's over here! It's over here!" Hunny said as they went to the tree where Usa-chan was placed,

"Ah, it's kinda high, but I can get it in no time, I guess. Just wait, otokonoko-kun." The girl said as she tried to reach Usa-chan, and gladly, she reached it,

"Eto, can I also ask a request?" Hunny asked,

"Sure."

"You see, we have this club. It's a Host Club. And then, we're currently out of profits. And we need someone to hire us. Please! Onegaishimasu! Can you do it?" Hunny asked with his doggy eyes,

"Eto... Ah, hai."

"Sugoyi! Sugoyi! Arigato! If you can, please bring someone with you! Arigato! Here's the place where you can meet us." Hunny said as he gave a leaflet,

"Ah hai."

"Arigato! Ja neh!" Hunny said as he left with his Usa-chan.

BEST. IT'S A FACT! NOBODY CAN EVER DENY HUNNY-SENPAI'S PLEADING OR DOGGY EYES!

"Stage 1's a success! Stage 1's a success." The twins chorused,

"But then, we cannot be rest assured as we don't know if she really took Hunny-senpai fast." I said as I closed my laptop,

"Now, who wants a breakfast in our place?" I asked as they said, "OSU!!!"

* * *

jychan: Well that's the 32nd chaptie!!! It's short, neh??? gomen!!! Thanks for the reviews: Katherine-The-Crowned, GoldenEyes28, SilentWitch!!!! Haha, I really wonder what's Stage 2... Well, it's my bday tomorrow! Yoshi!!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Well, there are a lot of possibilites neh!!! I don't know their plans because I'm still thinking about their plans... And then I tried thinking for the past days on their Stage 1 and I realized that Akiko said they'll get Kyouya the Host Club way... Hehehhe...

GoldenEyes28: Yup... I just wonder how they would get Kyouya... LOL

SilentWitch: It's in order! It's in order! You don't have to be Tamaki-like!!! Yup it's a long chaptie... Rejoice, rejoice, rejoice... I'll try to check your story once I'm free... Kinda busy...


	33. The Stage 2

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClub!!!! There, I said it in one breath!

And here goes nothing, the 33rd Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_33. The Stage 2_**

**_

* * *

_**

After Hunny-senpai got the Heiress to the Jones Group to have the host club, we had breakfast in our house, wherein everyone was able to call their parents, which they were very considerate to let my fellow hosts go out today. Luckily.

The hardest one to convince among all the parents of the rest of the us in the Host Club was Ranka-san. After he, (OK, Ranka-san may be a bisexual person, but genetically, Ranka-san's still a he) heard that Tamaki was with us, and so, he automatically denied our request, but luckily, I was able to convince him that I was going with them and I was going to keep an eye on Haruhi, he agreed.

And then a little later, the Heiress of the Jones Group called us up and told us that she would like to host us, so, in short, Stage 1 is a success! And she also told us that she would be bringing someone. And so, we told her that we are going to be Hosting at the 3rd Music Room in Ouran.

And so, currently, we are in school, and no, there is no school today, trying to ready the 3rd Music Room before the Heiress of the Jones Group can even arrive to Ouran.

"Tono, are you sure that this should be the theme of our Hosting?"

I turned to see the twins asking Tamaki concerning of our theme,

"Of course. It is obvious that if the Heiress would bring someone with her, it would be Kyouya. So, that's what we are going to do. We are going 'megane-style'. OK?"

I told the two as I pushed my glasses, which had no grade at all,

"Neh, Akiko-senpai, do you really think we could bring Kyouya-senpai back? It seems you're like talking about the impossible."

The twins said as I glared at the twins,

"I never knew that the two of you doubted on bringing back Kyouya. If you're with doubts, you can leave. I know it would seem impossible, especially because we don't know what's going on that damn Shadow King's head, but we don't want the Host Club go bankrupt, neh? We need Kyouya after all, to prevent us from going bankrupt and who's going to take care of the Profits?"

I told them as I hugged my laptop and sighed,

"Neh, Akiko-senpai, we were simply stating out some things. No need to be angry with us."

They said as I sighed once again and placed my laptop on the table and I patted their heads,

"Seriously, you guys. You have to be with no doubts at all. I know for once that it's impossible to get Kyouya back, but then, we're going to go bankrupt if there's no Kyouya. You know, I tried to look at the documents that Kyouya handles and I realized how difficult it is to handle the Host Club, which is why I often wonder what he did and how Kyouya was able to make us not to go bankrupt, at all."

I told everyone as they perked up and nodded,

"Um! Um! Aki-chan! Aki-chan! Let's hurry up now!"

Hunny-senpai told me as I smiled and nodded,

"Hai!"

* * *

**Normal POV**

A couple of minutes later, Tamaki, Akiko, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru, Hunny and Mori were able to set up the Host Club properly, and a little later, the most awaited guests arrived to Ouran.

"Guys, this is it. One mistake means we can lose Kyouya forever. If we lose Kyouya, we are so going bankrupt because I have no idea how he handles the Host Club."

Akiko told them as they nodded,

"Everything's OK already, neh. So to your places everyone! Go-Shi-San-Ni-Ichi..."

She counted as the door opened,

"Irrashaimaese!"

All of them chorused together as the door revealed a young girl with red-auburn hair and a certain megane went in the room,

"Eh? Sugoyi! So many megane people!"

The girl said as she looked around the room, while Kyouya just observed the look of the Room and sighed while nodding,

"Irrashaimaese. What type would you like to Host you?"

Tamaki asked as he went near the girl,

"Would it be the Wild Type? Loli-Shota Type? Devil Type? Perfect Sister Type? Natural Type? Or would it me, the Prince Type?"

He added as he went near the girl as Kyouya smirked as Akiko narrowed her eyes on what Kyouya did,

"Ah. Eto. I would want to ask everyone, but I guess, I would like to talk to the otokonoko-kun earlier."

The girl said as she looked at Hunny,

"Ah, and yes, Watashi wa Jones Kyra desu! Domo."

She introduced herself as she gave a smile,

"Neh! Ky-chan! Ky-chan! Let's go there now!"

Hunny said as he jumped up and down while Kyra just sweatdropped on her new nickname, as Akiko sat down on the couch,

"Talk with me."

She said as she dragged Kyouya out of the room,

* * *

jychan: Well that's the 33rd chaptie!!! It's short, neh??? I'm just in sadist mode, that's why I ended up with a cliff-hanger! A couple more chapties to go and good-bye Cappuccino!!! Waaaa.... By the way, thanks to: Katherine-The-Crowned, freyasakura, HBP12, Aid-chanz for their reviews! And oh, megane means a person wearing gankyo or glasses!

Katherine-The-Crowned: Yes, the Host Club way. Well, they kinda imitated Kyouya, well, it's just the appearance.. being a megane-kun... Well they had the Host Club ready for Kyra... Yup, Hunny-senpai's so kawaii, but dangerous at the same time... ^_^

freyasakura: I missed you! Nah, it's OK you didn't review, but you had me worried... Oh, Kyouya's with Kyra-chan, so, it seems he already knows... you know, him being a shadow king and all... A success? Mou, betsuni (who knows)... I might end it up with a tragedy. Like Akiko had an accident or whatsoever. LOL... Just joking..

HBP12: Their plan would be a success? I don't know... Let's just wait how the story would go... Hmmm...

Aid-chanz: Hehehehe... really? I know, Akiko's kinda different from the other heroines that's being paired up with the Shadow King, sometimes, the OC's might be Kyouya-like or the total opposite of Kyouya. But Akiko's in the middle, neh. She's not that manipulative, and can be manipulated by Kyouya, but she loves connections and such... Weird neh! Kyouya liking Akiko? I don't know. Even I, the author of this fanfic, have no idea what Kyouya feels on Akiko... LOL... A fanfic of yours? Go on! I'll try reading it... But it seems Cappuccino's successful, so, I guess I'll be sticking to Akiko... And oh, in the earlier chapties, please forgive me for the OOC's, grammar errors, typographical errors and such... Promising? I'm not sure... rw? what's that... Sorry, i don't know some terms here... i'm still new to the world of fanfiction... i've just started writing fanfics around 6 months ago... LOL... Nya! I hope you'll like Cappuccino just like how other people liked it! Nya!


	34. The Surrender Of Akiko

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClub!!!! There, I said it in one breath!

And here goes nothing, the 34th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_34. The Surrender Of Akiko  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_Recap:  
_

_"Talk with me."_

_She said as she dragged Kyouya out of the room,_

_End Of Recap

* * *

_

"So what is it that you have to bring me outside?"

The person with me asked, or moreover, it was Ootori Kyouya who questioned me,

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, is outside in the gardens with, none other than, Ootori Kyouya.

Why you ask?

After his engagement with Jones Kyra was announced, we in the Host Club are trying our best to stop this engagement as he would be leavign the Host Club, if he does.

"Kyouya, what the heck."

"Doushite ka, Akiko?"

"Do you really need to marry her?"

"Of course."

"And the Host Club?"

"I'll have to leave of course, since I'd be migrating to the US with Kyra."

I slapped him on his face,

"What the heck, Kyouya. What the heck. You don't care about the Host Club, anymore? What is going to happen if it goes bankrupt? Kami knows what you do to keep us going!"

I shouted at him as he narrowed his eyes,

"So, what Akiko? I got what I wanted from the Host Club already and I suppose you did, too. As most of your customers are acquainted to teh Namkawa Zaibatsu. I made sure of that."

He replied as I closed my eyes and told him,

"So, you don't care about it already? Of course, how could I forget that you're all credits and profits. But don't forget that it was Tamaki who told you to not give up just being a third son."

And off, I ran wherever my feet would bring me to. I ran and ran until I was tired and then, I shouted,

"I HATE YOU KYOUYA! I HATE YOU!"

Tears ran down my face as I fell down on my knees,

"What the heck...

How could I even fall for a guy like him!

Why, of all the people in the world, it had to be Ootori Kyouya who hit me hard!

Seriously, I don't know with Kami, but if this goes on, I'll be getting crazy in no time.

Why is it that even if this isn't the first time that I had a one-sided relationship, why does this have to be so painful!

Why does it have to be like this!

I bit my lip.

Should I join Nekozawa-senpai and Kanazuki-san?

I shook my head on the thought.

That would be way too creepy. But the dolls are cute.

I sighed.

It seems I've gone inside the maze again and got lost.

I remember the first time I went inside here.

It was my first day of school.

It was when I met Kyou-

Screw him. I should forget about him already. I should move on.

And what's more.

I have to clear my thoughts of him so that I could be able to find a way on how to handle the Host Club properly.

I have to learn how to keep it on top shape.

That's one way I can do to help others.

Yup. That's iot.

I stood up and walked;

If I made it before, I could do it now.

_Kimi no miteru me no mae, hoka no ko to no oshabe-_

"Moshi-mo-"

"AKIKO-SENPAI!"

The ones who called me were the twins, after all.

"Kaoru, Hikaru, doushite ka?"

"Jones-san left already with Kyouya-senpai!"

"Sou ka. Chotto matte."

I saw the exit soon and went out.

I wonder if they'll be OK with my decision.

It won't do any good if we continue on pursuing him.

And soon, I arrived to the 3rd Music Room,

"Minna-san."

I called everyone as they went near me,

"We weren't able to hold her back."

Tamaki said as the others sighed,

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Minna-san, I'm afraid that we have to stop on pursuing Kyouya."

Akiko told everyone as they went,

"Eh?"

"It's difficult to retrieve him and it seems he already made a decision already. I tried stopping him but it was no use."

She said as she went to the couch and was about to sit down when Tamaki said,

"Akiko, I didn't know you were much of a coward."

"Tamaki, what do you-"

"That guy. He makes the wrong decision sometimes."

"Eh?"

"Akiko-senpai, we trusted you that you could help us bring Kyouya-senpai back."

The twins said as Akiko was surprised with what they said,

"...But you're too cowardly to step out of your comfort zone, senpai."

"Haruhi..."

"Aki-chan is a coward because she doesn't want to take risks."

"Hunny-senpai."

"We were wrong about you then."

"Mori-senpai..."

"What do you think Kyouya does in managing the Host Club? Of course, he takes risk."

Tamaki said as they turned around,

"Chotto matte!"

"If you don't want to help us in bringing Kyouya back, then count us out of your decision."

"Minna-san! Chotto ma-"

ALl of them left Akiko insied the 3rd Music Room.

She fell on her knees,

"Why does it have to be like this? Why do I have to be called a coward? Is it my fault that I don't want to take risks? Is it my fault I don't want to fail. And then, when I fail, everyone would blame me for not bringing him back. It's true that I promised everyone, but it's too much of a risk!"

Akiko cried as tears streamed down her face.

* * *

Kumiko: This is an angst chapter! This is an angst chapter! Currently, the author is in tears for writing the said chapter. But she left some replies for the reviews! This is Tezuka Kumiko by the way, from Bumped. It was supposed to be Namikawa-san, but she's still crying. So here are the replies to the reviews. And oh, according to Onii-chan, zaibatsu means group for like example: Namikawa Group- Namikawa Zaibatsu. You get it??? And also for jychan-san's sake, I suppose she won't get out of her hiding place if she doesn't get enough reviews!!!

freyasakura: I'm so sorry for the angst chapter! WE only have 1 more chapter before Cappuccino ends! Well, Kyra is something like that... You know like Hinata from Naruto... T-T still in tears from writing this chapter... Thanks also for tuning in Cappuccino!!!!

Katherine-The-Crowned: I'm glad how you like it when they talk, but then because of the said talk, it got more angstier! 1 more chaptie before the end of Cappuccino. Thanks for tuning in!

_

* * *

_


	35. The Last Cup

jychan: Well, Idon'townOuranHighSchoolHostClub!!!! There, I said it in one breath!

And here goes nothing, the 35th Chapter!!!!!!!!!!! The very last chapter... The End Of Cappuccino

* * *

**_35. The Last Cup Of Cappuccino  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

_Recap:_

_"Why does it have to be like this? Why do I have to be called a coward? Is it my fault that I don't want to take risks? Is it my fault I don't want to fail. And then, when I fail, everyone would blame me for not bringing him back. It's true that I promised everyone, but it's too much of a risk!"_

_Akiko cried as tears streamed down her face._

_End Of Recap_

_

* * *

_

"Akiko-sama!"

I hear my name being called,

"Akiko-sama, wake up now please!"

I opened my eyes and saw it was Kyouko-san, our maid, who has disturbed me from my sleep. I glared at her,

"Again, Akiko-sama, your glare doesn't affect me at all, Akiko-sama, I always encounter your glare since you were young, and aside from which, I've been in this Mansion even before you were born,"

I sighed and turned around my bed,

"So, I suggest that you rise up from your bed and get ready for school."

"But I don't want to go to school."

I said as I bit my lip.

I suppose you, people, already know why I'm not in the mood to go to school.

Today's the day when Kyouya goes to US.

I wonder what the other plan to do.

"Nonsense! Akiko-sama, rise up now and get ready for school! Breakfast is already ready down stairs. It would be a waste if you don't eat them."

She said as I sighed and get up,

Seriously.

I can't argue with her.

Wonders...

I took a shower and dressed up quickly in the yellow, puffy uniform for the girls in Ouran Koukou.

Geesh.

What a flamboyant and girly dress.

I went down to be greeted by the butler, Jun-san,

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Akiko-sama."

"Ohayo. Any mails?"

"Iee. Betsuni."

I bit my lip.

"Sou ka."

I was expecting for some mails so that I can divert my attention to other things aside from them and it.

I sighed.

I sat down on the chair and said,

"Itadakimasu."

And off, I proceeded on eating breakfast, which I finished a little later and then, I drank some water.

I was finished and so, I stood up,

"Akiko-sama."

I turned and saw Kyouko-san,

"Doushite ka, Kyouko-san?"

"You won't drink your Cappuccino?"

"Eh? Oh. I'm not in the mood for it."

I wonder why.

"This is the second time you failed to drink your morning drinks. The First one was when you refused to drink your milk after your Okaa-sama died. Is there any problem, Akiko-sama?"

"Eh?"

How did she know?

"Akiko-sama whenever you have problems, you must face it. You must never run away from it. Because that would only make it more worse."

I bit my lip and replied,

"But then, what if I have to take a risk?"

Shoot. I blurted it out.

She raised an eyebrow but replied,

"Then, risk whatever you've got to finish the problem. Akiko-sama, there might be times when you might seem to fail then you'll have to go back to Square 1. But then, that would make you realize that you'll not commit the same mistake again."

"Eh? Kyouko-san... Domo arigato. But I'll be going now. Ittekimasu."

I said as I went outside and rode inside my chauffeur,

I sat down and notice a blue thing,

Ah. It's my laptop. It seems I left it here.

Oh well, I'll bring it to school.

The trip to Ouran was quite quick since the traffic was not that heavy. And soon, I arrived to Ouran and off, I went up to 2-A Classroom, where I went in and sat down on my chair.

Usually by this time, Kyouya and Tamaki would be here already.

They're always earlier than me.

_'That guy sometimes makes wrong decisions.'_

Weird. Why did I have to remember what Tamaki said.

_'What do you think Kyouya does in managing the Host Club? Of course, he takes risk.'_

Eh?

The bell rang and I was brought back to reality.

I stared at Tamaki's empty chair,

It seems he's really determined to get Kyouya back.

The sensei came in and we greeted him, then we sat down again after we got his conscent.

_'whenever you have problems, you must face it. You must never run away from it. Risk whatever you've got to finish the problem.'_

I remember Kyouko-san's words.

This time, I won't be a coward.

This time, I would SUCCESSFULLY get Kyouya back.

No matter what risks I have to take.

I will bring him back.

I stood up from my seat.

"Namikawa-san?"

I closed my eyes and held my stomach,

"Itaii! I don't feel good! Aizawa-sensei, could I be excused? Itaii!"

I dramatized as he panicked,

"Ah! Ah! Namikawa-san, you might want to go home! Ah! Ah! I'll grant you the pass!"

I smirked inwardly,

"Arigato sensei... Itaii!"

I continued as he handed me a slip and I left the room with my bag.

Luckily, I have my laptop and according to this, the plane leaves at 10:00AM.

I looked at my wristwatch.

SHOOT.

It's 9:00AM already!

I was outside the building and I went to the gate and gave the guard the pass and now, I have to look for a taxi. It would take long if I call for my chauffeur.

But then suddenly, I noticed that my chauffeur was in front of me.

"Ah!"

I exclaimed and went inside,

"Jiyo-san! It's good to see you here!"

"Kyouko told me so. So, where are we going now, Ojou-sama?"

"The airport, onegaishimasu! And please make it fast!"

"Hai! The airport, it is!"

And soon, we were off. The chauffeur was fast. Heck, I was already holding on the seats, but unluckily, we were caught up in the traffic.

K'so!!!

I opened the door and went down with my laptop.

"Akiko-sama!"

"It's going to take forever. Just follow me to the airport, Jiyo-san. It's already near."

I told him as I closed the door,

I ran and ran.

Screw this dress and shoes!

Why do I have to run in this attire!

Ugh!

"Eh? You're the girl with the megane-kun!"

I turned to see a boy.

No way!

"You're the ice cream guy!"

"So, I am."

I looked at him and bit my lip.

That was until I noticed he had a bicycle.

"Mind if I borrow this?"

I asked him as I placed my laptop on the basket in front of the bicycle and rode on it,

"OY! Chotto matte!"

He shouted,

"I'll pay for the rent!"

I shouted back while I pedaled fast,

And soon, I arrived to the airport, but wait. Those people outside!

Hunny-senpai, Mori-senpai, Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru, Hikaru are outside?

"Oy! Minna-san, why are you outside?"

I asked them as I went near,

"Aki-chan/Akiko/Akiko-senpai!"

"They won't let us in. Well, since we had no passports nor tickets for today's flight."

Haruhi explained,

Shoot. How do we get Kyouya then?

I turned around while I was thinking ferbently,

Wait a minute. Isn't that...

"Nimoya Akane!"

"Eh? Nerd-girl?"

"Urusai. You're going out of the country, right?"

I asked her,

"How did you know I was going to America?"

"Let me borrow your ticket. I'll be back. I'll ju-"

"Get it."

I was cut off by her voice while she handed to me the ticket,

"Akane..."

"But promise that we'll be friends again and introduce me to that little-brown guy over there."

She pointed to Haruhi as I nodded and sweatdropped,

"Akiko-sama, you might need this."

I turned and saw Jiyo-san with my passport.

"Ah, arigato."

"Go now, Aki-chan!"

Hunny-senpai said as I nodded while Tamaki went near me and said

"And get Okaa-san back."

"Hai!"

I said as I went in with my passport and Akane's ticket.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Akiko was able to go inside the airport terminal and went to the waiting are where the passengers were waiting,

"KYOUYA!"

Kyouya stood up as he heard his name being called by a familiar voice while Kyra just turned around to see who called Kyouya,

Akiko went near to him,

"Akiko, what are yo-"

"You DAMN Shadow King! You low-pressured dark devil! How dare you say you're finished with the Host Club! Do you know how my brain went topsy-turvy while I went through your documents. Fine, I hacked. Happy now? So, back to the topic, my brain got topsy-turvy with how you work. So please don't leave!"

Akiko shouted at him as he raised an eyebrow,

"Again, Akiko, I already made a decision."

"So what if you made a damn decision! What if I tell you that I like you! Would that change your decision?"

She said as she looked away as she was blushing while Kyouya was laughing,

"What the..."

"Seriously, Akiko?"

He asked as Akiko looked at him in disbelief and replied,

"Of course! What the he-umph!"

Kyouya, immediately, lip-locked with Akiko who was shocked to notice, wherein later, Kyouya released her,

"What the heck, Kyouya! That was twice already!"

"Well, you did say you liked me."

"Eh? So, but then..." Akiko paused and snickered, "So that means you like me too!"

"That depends on how you would like to imply it."

Kyouya said before smirking,

"EH? What do you mean?!"

He only smirked at he,

"Eto... C-Congratulations t-to the t-two of you then. I-I suppose the e-engagement would be o-off. B-But then, the m-mergement would still c-continue."

Kyra said as she stuttered,

"Arigato Jones-chan."

Akiko thanked Kyra, who blushed and nodded,

"But then, Kyra-san, you could still reconsider on joining the Ootori Family."

"What the heck! Kyouya!"

"Shut up first, Akiko."

Kyouya scolded Akiko, who looked furious at first, but pouted then,

"It seems you have taken a liking on my older brother, Akito."

Kyra blushed at this,

"Ha-hai."

"So, just tell that to my father. I'm sure he will be very pleased."

Kyouya told Kyra, who nodded at this.

"I-I'll be g-going now. I-I hope that I'll see you all soon."

Kyra said as she left the two,

"So, how did you go in?"

Kyouya asked as he slipped his arm around Akiko's waist,

"Shoot! Akane! I forgot about her!"

Akiko said as she ran while Kyouya just sighed and replied, "Matakun..."

"Akane!"

She shouted as she went outside the airport,

"Gomen nassai! You had to miss your flight."

"What miss my flight? It's still on 11:00AM."

"EH?!"

"So, Akiko, where's Kyouya?"

Akiko's face darkened,

"Don't tell me, senpai, you weren't able to..."

"Able to what, Kaoru? Hikaru?"

Kyouya appeared at their backs as they turne around and said,

"KYOUYA-SENPAI!/KYO-CHAN/OKAA-SAN!"

"So, tell me why all of you are here?"

"We tried to get you but the security won't let us!"

"It's obvious that the security is strict since Kyra-san was here."

Kyouya pointed out the fact as everyone nodded,

"So, where do we go now?"

Haruhi asked,

"School, of course."

Kyouya said as there were moans of protests,

"Haha! I was able to go out with a pass since I had a 'problem' with my stomache!"

Akiko boasted with a chuckle,

"EH?"

"Would a kiss make your stomach better?"

Kyouya whispered to her ears as Akiko blushed crimson red,

"WHAT THE-URUSAI!"

She shouted at him as Kyouya smirked at her reaction,

* * *

The door to the 3rd Music Room opened,

"When you feel like it..."

"...Please come over to the 3rd Music Room whenever you want."

Akiko continued what Haruhi said,

"All of us at the Host Club..."

"...from the bottom of our hearts will be waiting for your arrival."

Haruhi continued as Akiko smiled,

"We'll be expecting you."

Everyone said before Akiko took a last sip on her Cappuccino.

* * *

jychan: And that was the end of Cappuccino! I'll be missing you all! Hopefully, some people would request for a sequel... -sigh-

I'd like to thank all the people who reviewed, read the story even if you stopped half-way, who story-alerted it, and those whose patience is as wide as the universe for all my typographical, grammar and personality errors... Thank you everyone from the bottom of my heart...

freyasakura: I am really sorry but I forgot about the accidental kiss... I hope I made it up to you. I hope it's OK. The endings kinda like in the anime... I don't know. but maybe a sequel would do. Hope some people would request for it. Because maybe you don't want a sequel at all... Oh well, thanks for tuning in to Cappuccino!

ChibiGaaraLover: I suck in Japanese. Hontou ni gomen nassai... Did I get that right? Hopefully, you'll not hate the story just because of my Japanese...

Katherine-The-Crowned: Oh, I just wanted to have a clichè ending or some angst chapter... LOL... thanks for tuning in to Cappuccino and here is the last cup of it! Hopefully, some people would request for a sequel...

_

* * *

_


	36. The Author's Note

* * *

**_Author's Note  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

_

* * *

_

OK. jychan here, so how are you everyone? And no, this is not a chapter for Cappuccino. I've decided to make a sequel. Yes. Rejoice for those who want it and woe for all those who doesn't want it. Oh well. I'm here because I wanted to tell you that I'm going to make a sequel, as what I said earlier.

The problem is that I'm quite sadistic to post it. Just joking. Anyways, I haven't posted it yet because I don't know what to do with Chapter 1! I've got the plot, and heck, I even thought about the ending, although I'm not sure about it yet. The problem is, I don't know how to imply it. So, if you would be so kind enough to wait until this head of mine goes sane because I've been getting insane with my other projects.

So, probably, you'll have to wait for a week, at the most, and some hours for the least.

And oh, I've got the Title already.

_**Iced Coffee**_

I know you've got lots of questions why I decided that to be the Title, but anyways, here's some kind of teasers for you. Here goes nothing!

* * *

Currently, I, Namikawa Akiko, am going to a Public High School.

And no, there's no heiress to the Namikawa Zaibatsu already.

I'm not anymore the heiress to the Namikawa Zaibatsu, which has fallen for some weeks now and that's why, I am going to a Public High School.

As much as I dislike it, I have to go to a Public High School so that I could finish my studies. In which, hopefully, I could get to a University and finish college so that I could directly work and polish this distasteful life I already have.

You wanted to ask me why and what happened to the Namikawa Zaibatsu?

Oh. There is one thing I can say.

Remind me to kill the person behind the downfall of the Namikawa Zaibatsu.

And oh. It's none other than, my aunt herself, Yamazaki Akito.

And no, I don't know her at all. From what Otou-sama said she was an 'exiled' member of the family after selling off some properties of the Namikawa Family to its enemies. She was the eldest of the family. The most favorite daughter of my late Ojii-sama and Obaa-sama. But then, like I said earlier, when she sold off some properties, she was exiled from the family.

Exiled you mean? Exiled, meaning the black sheep. The one who everyone portrays anger and hate. Even Otou-sama who's very... hmmm.. what's the right word, obnoxious, seems to hate her for it.

I looked at the window. Wait a minute. Isn't that...

* * *

jychan: And that was the teaser. Hope you'll like the sequel!

* * *


	37. Another Author's Note

**A/N: **Hello~ It's just me and my shameless plugging. .||| Anyways, there's this somewhat-kind-of-like-sequel to **Cappuccino** and **Iced Coffee** - **_Espresso_**~ :)))) As per usual, the title of the sequel is a type of coffee drink. :) So, if you have some time, please do drop by and read it. :D THANK YOU~


End file.
